XenoFox
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: While on a mission Naruto comes across a downed Predator ship and comes in contact with something that will change his life. I have a beta. He has not gotten to this yet.
1. Chapter 1

XenoFox

WARNING this story will be among the weird and grosser stories I write simply because of the style of the Xenomorph (aliens) on the AVP movies and games and other such things. I will try and keep it down, but I cannot promise to keep it G rated so this is going into the teen rating category, at least for now. Also this story will feature a female Naruto after a change in his gender.

Now I would like to introduce my editor to you all.

Sup' **.

That was Rain Shigu for your reading pleasure. Now without further ado, let the story commence.

Rain Shigu: I'm letting you know that the rating WILL change.

Espo: Thank you Rain.

Chapter 1: Face Rape  
Speaking: "This should be self explanatory"  
Thoughts: 'This should also be self explanatory'

~A short distance from Wave~

Naruto had been wondering where Kakashi was for about an hour now, and to a lesser degree, his teammates. They had been sent out on two C-rank missions. The first mission was to guard the old bridge builder Tazuna. The second was to investigate the site of something that seemed to come crashing to the earth from the sky. Kakashi had sent Naruto ahead to the crash site while he and the team would follow in about 30 minutes once they received a massage from the Hokage about the mission Rank increase.

Naruto, once he had gotten to the site, found what looked to be a ship. Though it was unlike any ship he had ever seen before. Naruto cautiously looked at it from a distance moving around it in a wide circle in the trees, to avoid being seen if there was anything alive inside. But after he made a full circle around and noticed nothing, he approached carefully and started looking for a door or some other way inside. He had been looking over the entire ship for almost an hour now and had not seen any signs of a way inside or of his team.

Naruto, growing tired of standing while waiting for them, sat down on the ship like thing mumbling a few choice obscenities and looked around for his teammates. Unfortunately for him however, when he sat down it was on a panel that had been loosened during the crash, causing him to fall through the hull into the interior of the ship. He landed on his back with a thump, which caused the air to be knocked from his lungs for a few seconds. When he was finally able to get his breath back he got up and looked around the small cabin of the ship. He glanced around and noticed that there was no one in the ship except him. He slowly moved through the small area but could not find anything except a broken tube coated with some strange, slimy, residue. Deciding there was nothing there he took one last look around before he leaped back through the hole he had fallen through. Landing on the ground outside he sat down a few feet from the ship and glanced around for his team. "Man this is boring, where are they," he wondered aloud?

Then, hearing a weird sort of rustling sound behind him, he jumped away from the ship, quickly spinning around in mid air to see what had made the noise. He looked around carefully with a kunai at the ready if needed but he didn't see anything at all, which made him worry because his senses were almost better than that of Kiba's. When he finally decided that it was nothing he needed to worry about, he looked over to where he had come from and debated heading back to his team. He was broken out of that train of thought almost immediately as he heard a rustling noise again. Quickly turning towards the noise he saw a black spider-like shape flying swiftly towards him. And before he could react it latched onto his face causing him to stumble backwards and trip on a rock. As his head hit a stone and he was sent into unconsciousness the last thing to go through his mind was the feeling of something being forced down his throat.

~With Naruto's team~

Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading his trademark orange book, while Sakura was trying to convince Sasuke to go out on a date with her once they got back to the village, which Kakashi knew would never happen. Kakashi looked over at their charge to see that he was once again getting drunk. He was about to go back to his book when he noticed a crow flying towards him with a scroll in its talons, presumably from the Hokage. Once it landed, he quickly took the rolled up paper and read the contents. Kakashi, after he finished reading, was mildly shocked. The Hokage was telling him that he and his team were to continue with the mission. It also stated that he was given permission to use all necessary force to see to it that the mission was completed. Kakashi smirked a little bit under his mask at being allowed to use his Anbu training again, though he was a little surprised that the Hokage would let him do that in front of his team of freshly promoted genin.

Kakashi looked over the scroll again before he spoke, "Okay the Hokage says we can move on with the mission. I'm going to train you into the ground in order to prepare you to take on anything that happens during the mission. Now Sasuke, Sakura, you are to stay here with the client while I get Naruto and see what he's found, then we'll move out."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, as Kakashi seemed to change into another person. Gone was the lazy laid-back pervert that read while telling them what to do. And before either of them could reply he disappeared, off to find Naruto.

~With Naruto~

Naruto was slowly getting up after he had been knocked out, he looked at the spider like thing that had attacked him and he did not like it one bit. It had done something to him, though he wasn't sure what, since he was knocked out quickly enough; but he still knew something had happened. He was not able to dwell on this though as Kakashi emerged from the trees, relaying to him what the Hokage had said in the message, before he asked what Naruto had found which, was nothing. Naruto did tell him about what had attacked him, though Kakashi could not tell what it was and decide to leave it alone for now, seeing as Naruto was unaffected. With that they left the clearing not knowing one of their lives was soon to change when they entered the Wave Nation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Problems

"Justu/Talking"

'Thinking'

Sasuke laid Naruto down onto bed in the room across from Kakashi's bed after they had got to Tazuna's house. He was trying to figure out what had happened after Kakashi had finished his fight with Zabuza. Naruto, who had been carrying Kakashi with the help of his clone, and was walking just fine a few moments earlier sudden stiffened then fell over completely unconscious. Naruto's clone did not last much longer as then disappeared with a puff of smoke causing Kakashi to fall onto the ground next to Naruto. Sasuke was then forced to carry Naruto while Tazuna was forced to carry Kakashi until they reached Tazuna's house.

Sakura had come up to check on Kakashi and Naruto since she had a little medical knowledge. But when she started to check Naruto she was forced to jump back as a sphere of charka came out of his body and surrounded him. Both of Sasuke and Sakura stared at the sphere in complete shock for two reasons. The first was the different colors and types Charka that made up the sphere. The colors were blood red, a deep blue which was a normal human colored charka, and pitch black. The second reason was because that they knew that in order for charka to be seen at all, a person had to have a lot of it and force it outside the body, and this charka was so thick that they could not even see Naruto through it. This that meant Naruto had more charka then even Kakashi or the Hokage, and then as they noticed the sphere growing slowly they quickly left the room taking Kakashi with them, so he was not hurt by the charka.

Finally, when Kakashi woke up the next day he at once called his team to him. But when they got there they quickly told him what was going on with Naruto before he could say anything. Faster than they had ever seen him move before he was up to Naruto room, and as he entered he was met by a weird sight. Floating a little above the bed was an oblong sphere of charka surrounding his student. It was colored red for the most part but with some blue and black stripes mixing in and out of it. It was also about 5 feet long and 3 feet across at the widest point. Kakashi could only stare at it, as he tried to figure out what in the world was going on. He knew it was not just Kyuubi or he would not have seen the black color charka. Then without a warning the sphere slowly disappeared leaving a black cocoon like structures that fell onto the bed then some of the resin like material melted and connected itself the bed. While Kakashi was trying to think of a reason of why this was going on, both Sasuke and Sakura entered into the room.

"Kakashi sensei what is that thing?" asked Sakura looking at the mass of black that was slowly taking over a corner of the room.

"I really don't know," answered Kakashi as he walked over to and then carefully looked it over, even if it was not helping much. Kakashi sighed; he knew he did not have enough charka to use his Sharingan eye just yet so he had to wait to try that. "I will look at it later in the mean time; there are some things we need to talk about." He said leading the way out of the room to the main floor to where he called Tazuna to him.

"I have thought over my fight with Zabuza and he is still alive." There was a gasp around the room as Kakashi continued, "that Hunter Ninja did not destroy the body on sight, but instead disappeared with it."

"But he said he would get rid of Zabuza, why would he lie about that?" asked Sakura.

"It might be that this Ninja is working for Zabuza, and if that is true I need to get you and Sasuke up to Chuunin level and fast which means I am going to be keeping my word on hells training." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded looking worried but Tazuna decide to ask something, "If what you say is true, why is he not attacking here right now."

Kakashi sighed but knew it was a semi good question, "with the wounds I gave him and being put in the near death state made by those senbon, he will be lucky to be at full strength by 2 weeks let alone ready to attack right now."

Tazuna nodded, "that means we need to get as much of the bridge done as we can, until that fight." With that he left the room to make sure all the plans for the bridge were in order.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "I will have you to work on your charka control while I try and figure out what is going on with Naruto." With that he led them off out of the house to some very large trees that were nearby. Then Kakashi took out a kunai and throw it at their feet, "which means today we will be working on tree climbing."

"But Kakashi sensei we can already climb tree." said Sakura giving him a weird look.

"Yes, but can you do it without your hands," the look on both of their face said no, "you will be using your charka to stick to these trees. For your Sasuke this will help you get better control over your charka and use less when you use justu. As for you Sakura I noticed you do not have a lot of charka, so that means even if you get if finished quickly you continue until you cannot climb anymore."

"Yes Kakashi sensei," both Sasuke and Sakura said as they took off towards the trees.

Sakura slowly made her way up the tree, while Sasuke took off at a run and as his foot broke the bark, he marking the tree with the kunai. Jumping back he landed on the ground, and looking up he smirked at the mark which was about a fourth of the way up the tree. But the smirked was wiped off his face when he saw Sakura was almost at the top of her tree already.

"Well it seems the great Sasuke Uchiha needs work or else you will be beat by Sakura here." Kakashi called out to give Sasuke some motivation. He watched as Sasuke scowled and then tried again not getting much farther up the tree, and then over at Sakura who was walking up and down the side of her tree. He then left and went house to figure out what was going on with Naruto and send a message to the Hokage about the weird turn of event.

Back at the house he noticed that the Tazuna was talking with his daughter and her son. Deciding not to bug them he went quickly up to the second floor and into the room he and Naruto would have been sharing and looked at the black mass carefully. It had been over an hour now that he had been looking at the mass that was around Naruto, and he was still clueless at what it was or what it did. He finally gave up and ended the justu he had been using to scan it and went to the roof and summoned Pakkun.

Pakkun looked at him, "it is about time you summoned me, and it has been so boring."

Kakashi merely nodded, "yeah I figured but I have been dealing with genin so there had been no reason to summon you until now."

"Let me guess I am the messenger again," Pakkun said noticing the scroll that Kakashi had pulled out.

"Yes, I need you to take this to the Hokage at once, we have no time to lose got it." Kakashi said with all seriousness. Pakkun nodded taking the scroll in his mouth and disappeared in a pouf of smoke. Kakashi looked around quickly before he went back inside. It was over a day later that Kakashi felt safe enough to use his eye and see if it found any clue to what was going on inside the black mass. As he moved the band of his eye reviewing it, "Now let's see what you hiding." But his eye was no use as there was no charka to be seen, let alone track. In short his eye was able to see nothing no charka, no movement, and no Naruto. He looked out the window and hoped that team he had asked for would be there soon or else they were all dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hatching out

"Human/Justu"

'Thought / mind talk'

"**Demon talk" **

'**Demon thinking/ mind talk'**

It had been 3 days now since Kakashi had sent the message to the Hokage, and he had stepped up Sasuke and Sakura train. He had them climbing trees with only charka and also he step up their taijustu training. It was about midday when Kakashi went to check on the cocoon, as he had decided to call it. It was still as hard to read or figure out what was going on in it, and because of this he still had no clue on what was happening to Naruto at all.

As he reached the house he noticed a group of people standing by the door, it was the squad he had asked for help. Guy and his group of Genin Lee, Neji, and Tenten, he then quickly he hurried over to where they were standing, talking with Tazuna daughter, "It is good you are here Guy."

"My hip rival this is new even for you. Why did you call for help after you said you did not need help with the mission?" Guy asked looking at Kakashi carefully.

"Well I normal I do not go back on my word, but in this case something happened to one of my genin that is a possible problem." Kakashi said leading the group inside and up to the room where cocoon sat.

Guy and his team looked at it in shock, as Tenten spoke everyone thoughts, "What in the world is that thing."

"I am not sure, all I know is what Sasuke and Sakura told me." Kakashi said explaining the events that had led up to the cocoon forming.

Guy thought over Kakashi story, the only thing that did not make sense was the thing about what had attack Naruto. They talked among themselves on everything that had happened and the only thing that could have caused this was whatever attacked Naruto. Guy looked over at Neji, "Neji activate your eyes and tell me what you see."

Neji nodded and activities them, at first he could see nothing the cocoon seemed to block his eyes. This made him frown more than normal but it did not stop him, pushing more Charka through his eyes he was able to see into the cocoon. What he saw made him let out a gasp, that they everyone heard, as he quickly shut off his eyes.

"What is it Neji what did you see in there?" asked Kakashi.

"I am not sure; I saw red, black, and blue charka moving around. The genin you spoke of, I am not sure how to describe him." Neji said carefully reactivating his eyes and looking at the form in the cocoon, "but the best I can tell everything about him seems normal. And if I were to guess I say he had a tail, 9 tails though it is hard to tell with how the charka is moving."

Kakashi sighed deeply; it was just his luck that the Kyuubi might be involved in this now too. He looked at Neji and asked, "Can you find a way to tell how to get him out or when he might be able to leave that cocoon?"

Neji shook his head no as he shut off his eyes again, "No, I cannot see him well enough to even try at that, beside I doubt you want to try either. The amount of charka I saw moving around in that small space is enough to blind me if I looked much longer." The room looked a little shocked at hearing that last part.

Kakashi nodded, "Okay, it looks like then we will have to wait and see what happens." Kakashi then left the room followed by everyone else, though Neji casted on last look before leaving. As they got back to the ground floor they got saw Sakura and Sasuke walking back for lunch. Kakashi called them over before he introduced them to Guy's team. "They are here to help us on this Mission," Kakashi said finishing up his instructions.

Sasuke looked at the group then looking at Neji he said, "Fight me."

Neji looked at Sasuke carefully, "No, there would be no point if you faced off against me. You would be fighting against your fate which is to lose."

Sasuke looked a little angry, "I don't care about fate I just want to fight someone who is strong, to test how good I have become."

Kakashi decide to stop this before it got worse, "No Sasuke you will not fight him. Once this mission is over then you may spar with him, but right now we cannot have any fight among ourselves."

Sasuke looked like he wished to argue but knew better at the moment. Sakura then went up to watch the cocoon that contacted Naruto. But even as she entered the room she was leaving it just as quickly yelling out as she went. Everyone heard this and quickly moved up to where Sakura was, and seeing she was okay went into the room that cocoon was in and saw it was braking open. A tail was sticking out of the cocoon piercing it and slowly opening up a wide gash in its side. Then slowly a form crawled out of the cocoon and fell to the floor before slowly getting up.

Kakashi could not believe his eye, there before them was Naruto. But it was not the Naruto they remember, for one this Naruto was female. It was as soon as everyone noticed this Tenten sent everyone out of the room and down stairs asking that Guy remain outside the door. Once this was done Tenten turned back to the girl and looked over her carefully.

Her hair was Blond still but had streaks of red and black now running through it and fell down to the middle of her back. She was built a lot like Tenten though she had still not hit puberty if Tenten were to guess. Tenten quickly grab a blanket and wrapper her in it, causing Naruto to thank her then stop at the sound of her voice. Tenten walked around Naruto and noticing a few things about her, one she had a tail that was very strangely shape and twice the length of Naruto body; it was pure black and bone like in shape, with a very sharp blade on the end. Her ears had moved higher up on her head and were now more like that of the ears of a cat or fox. Also Naruto hand and toe had also changed, the nails were now midnight black in color and looked to be as sharp as her tail blade, give her hand and feet a claw like look. The last thing Tenten noticed was Naruto eyes, which looked very weird, the eye itself was pure black, while the iris was a mix blue and red and silted like that of a fox or cat.

Tenten making up her mind on Naruto clothes size left the room to get some of her own things before returning. She came back to Naruto carefully looking her own body over in the mirror that was in the room, but as Tenten enter she stopped and pulled the blanket around her once more before sitting on the bed. Tenten tried asking her questions but in the end she had to poke Naruto to get her to respond.

Naruto was not having a good time for one she was now a girl, and for two her body had changed a lot. She could not remember a lot after she fainted, all she knew was on moment she was walking with his team, and then next she woke up in an underground sewer like place. Watching a strangely shape creature talk with what looked to be Kyuubi. He had not been able to understand them at the time and as he got closer he could start to make out what they said, or at least what Kyuubi was saying.

Kyuubi looked over at Naruto and sent a tail grabbing him and pulling him into the cage; Naruto tried to complain but seemed unable to. Then finally after some more talk between the creature and Kyuubi they seems to reach a decision at which time the creature enter into the cage with Kyuubi and Naruto. At this time Kyuubi set Naruto back down outside of the cage and looked at him before speaking, "**Human it seems you got yourself into bigger trouble then even I would have ever thought possible. You found the egg of a Xenomorph and took it into you, and if it were not for the seal it would have hatched a few moments ago killing you. And as it is, it still might. I used my charka to keep it contained for now. So for a while now I and the mind of the Xenomorph here have been talking and we have decided to do something about it so we both get what we want."**

Naruto finally by this time found his voice yelled out, "And what makes you think you can do this without my say so this is my body, and my mind!"

"**Because human without these changes you will die, and the Xenomorph will be free to kill at its leave."**

Naruto only glared up at Kyuubi, "Fine tell me what you are going to do or else I will just die and make sure I take you and that Xenomorph with me. Oh and call me Naruto I am not just a human!"

Kyuubi shook it head it knew human could be stubborn but this was a little scary, "**Fine Naruto, I will tell you since it seems I don't seem to have a choice, as I do not want to die. I will use the seal's power to change your body by combining it with that of the Xenomorph's adult body. This will take a while to complete. So in the mean time you will be in here, I and the Xenomorph will be teaching you things you need to know. About this body that you will probably have and what it can do."**

"What are the changes that will happen to me?" asked Naruto.

"**Straight to the point I see, but in short we are not completely sure about your looks, but we are sure you will gain some of the Xenomorph abilities. Most likely of these will be acid blood, being able to walk on walls without charka, your mind will possibly be able to link to others minds, and most likely you will gain a tail like that of a Xenomorph. It is also possible you will gain some of my things from me; like possibly 9 tails after a while, and gain full control over my charka, or control over the elements. Though it hard to tell what will happen as of right now." **Kyuubi answered Naruto, not telling all that might happen.

Naruto fell quiet thinking, and then after a few minutes he spoke up again, "Fine I will go through with this. Though by time this is over you will tell me what you are hiding. There are two things I want to know, one is how does this help you out Kyuubi?"

"**I will be able to feel the outside world through you sense, it may not seems like a lot but when you are unable to feel anything for over 12 years the thought of a breeze following through your fur is something you start to long for greatly."**

"And what does the Xenomorph there gain from this?"

"**It does not have to deal with the Jonin of your world many of which would kill it before it could have a chance to start a hive. That is why I was able to stop it from killing you after I started to restrain it." **

Naruto nodded looking at the Xenomorph then Kyuubi, "Okay then let's begin, but try and make sure no one on the outside is hurt." Kyuubi did not answer the last part as it tails shot forward and encircled Naruto, and the Xenomorph pouring its charka into both of them through the seal.

Naruto's thought were brought back to the present as Tenten poked her a few time to get her attention, "What is it?"

Tenten sighed, "Need your help in getting you into some clothes, I am a little bit bigger then you, I think, but that means my clothes should fit you for the most part."

Naruto looked at her, "But you're a girl and I am a boy…"

Tenten shook her head saying, "No you are a girl so you will be wearing some of my clothes right now."

Naruto sighed and nodded her head trying to figure out why she had changed to a girl, '**It is because Most Xenomorph are female that and I am a girl to.' **Kyuubi said into her mind making her almost jump in shock.

'Why did you not tell me this before!' asked Naruto mentally, as Tenten slowly forced her into clothes that were almost a size to big for her.

'**Because I did not think it matter or that this would happen.'**

'Did anything else change that you did not think would happen!' Naruto snapped back.

Kyuubi was quick for a few moments then, **'No everything else I said would happen did.'**

'That is good but you now have to help me deal with this and you better not forget that. Otherwise I will figure out a way to destroy you, and make you no more of a threat then that rabbit I saw a while back.' Naruto finished with enough venom in her voice that it actually scared Kyuubi.

Tenten looked at Naruto got on her clothes, she could tell that they did not fit well, but as of right now there was nothing better. When Naruto finished she was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves that covered her arms and hands. Naruto also had on green ninja pant on that had to be rolled up so they did not completely cover her feet.

"There all dress, you happy?" Naruto asked not likely her look. Then asked, "Umm before we go down stairs can you help me I never been a girl before... Well a real girl before."

Tenten was taken aback by the question, but then thought about it. Naruto had been a boy before now and when she thought about the things that were different she could understand. "Sure I guess I will help until we get back to the Village. Though if you don't mind my asking what do you mean by being a real girl," She asked.

As she turned to lead the way out of the room and down to the others, she was caught in a hug by Naruto, "Thanks and well I made a justu that could change me into a girl completely, but I never spent a lot of time like that because it gave me a killer head ache later. The headaches got worse the longer I used the move, until I knocked myself out from using it for too long."

"Welcome, if I may ask how long can you how the justu."

"3 minutes normal 10 minutes max."

"I see," She said looking at the sad looking girl in front of her. She decided to give Naruto a hug after a few second, then helped her up and led the way out the door. Down the stairs they went to see the others. Tenten noticed for some reason Naruto was able to walk just fine, in spite the large tail she now had. As she entered into the living area Naruto moved completely behind Tenten, hiding barely because she was smaller than Tenten. Everyone looked up as Tenten and Naruto walked into the room, and then Kakashi, who was by the wall, walked over while everyone looked Naruto over carefully.

"So how are you Naruto," asked Kakashi carefully.

Naruto looked down, "I am fine psychical I guess, but mentally I am not sure just yet."

Kakashi nodded understand, "Yeah I bet."

Naruto looked around at the group, "Sensei, who are all the other people."

"Oh sorry about that, this is Team 9, their sensei Might Guy, also Tazuna Family."

"Ahh it is nice to meet the final member of Kakashi youthful group." Guy said not really toning down his normal youthful self.

"Umm nice to see meet Guy," Naruto said as she looked at the spandex wearing ninja that lived not very far from her apartment.

Kakashi whispered a little to Naruto, "He grows on you after a while, the other are Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten who you have already met." Kakashi said pointing to each of the Genin in turn. "And this is Tsunami, Tazuna daughter."

Naruto smile a little bit and said hello to each on in turn before he turned to Kakashi, "Sensei can I train a little bit. I am hoping to take my mind off what happened, and see what my body can do."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay I will go with you and show you what we have been working on."

"Okay and, umm... Tenten can you come and help me with, well learn or teach me about my body," Naruto asked.

"Okay I will come if it is okay with Guy sensei," she said turning to Guy who nodded.

Naruto thanked Guy before she left out the front door followed by closely by Tenten. Kakashi left and Guy decided to follow, as they walked to where they sensed Naruto charka they spoke quietly.

"You saw it in her eyes too," Kakashi said to Guy.

"Yes, I saw the fear in them when she first came down those stairs."

"Indeed, I think I have hit a wall my friend. I am not sure how to handle this or even if I should try."

"I doubt even the Hokage could help you with this."

"Yes I know Guy… I am going to look around and see if I can find anyone willing to help that has helped her in the past." Kakashi said quietly as they walked up to Naruto and Tenten.

Gai looked at Kakashi carefully before he spoke again, "I know a person who will help Naruto. A while back after Naruto was kick out of the orphanage he was given a room at the hotel. It is by my room at the hotel I stay at. Anko who lives across the hall from where Naruto lives happens to be very much like an older sister to him… her. Go to Anko when you get back to the village and let her know what happened. She could probably help you more than anyone else could." Guy said before heading back to the house to make sure everyone was staying semi calm.

Kakashi then walked over to the two genin, "Okay Naruto time to work on some charka control"

"Oh and how are we going to do that Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto who's tail move back and forth excitedly. This made Kakashi wonder how Naruto was still standing when his… her balance should have been thrown off.

"Tree climbing," said Kakashi causing Naruto to face fault.

"But sensei I can already do that with charka and without."

"Oh when did you learn it," asked Kakashi?

"Anko-onesan was the one that taught me, she did not want to chances my sensei did not teach me anything and taught me tree climbing and water walking." Naruto said not really looking at Kakashi but instead at a tree.

"Okay then but I would like you to show me." Naruto just nodded before she slowly walked up and down a nearby tree, not letting Kakashi know just yet she was not using charka to climb up the tree. "Very good Naruto now let's see how your water walking skill is." He said leading to the small shore by Tazuna house; Naruto looked at the water and took a deep breath before she walked out onto it, not sinking.

"Very good Naruto" Kakashi said looking at his student.

Naruto smiled back from where she was standing on the water, "Thanks Sensei but my control has gone down," as Naruto said this she controls slipped enough and causing her to fall into the water. Tenten let out a giggle as Naruto fell; when Naruto heard this she splashed some water onto Tenten getting her wet too, "No laughing."

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto I would like for you to get your control back to what you had then work on your taijustu with Tenten here."

Naruto nodded, "Yes Sensei." She said before she got back up on the water and tried again to get her control back to where it should be. Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto practices some more before he went inside to see how Guy and everyone were doing. Kakashi casted one last look at Naruto training before he entered into the house sighing to himself, "This is mission just keeps feeling like it get longer and longer no matter what we do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One Past Does not equal another

"Talking"

'Think'

Over the next week Naruto tried her hardest to get used to her new body. Tenten and Sakura ending up helping her a lot in those first few days, with anything from basic female needs and know how, to ninja training. Naruto training was going slowly, it turned out that her tail balanced her out no matter what she did normally, but if she started fighting her tail would throw her off and causing her to fall over again and again. It took her nearly 3 days to bring her even close to a school student level, but if she just used her tail she could handle herself.

It was at the end of the week of training that they met Tazuna 10 year old grandson, Inari. He had shown up part way through the meal and hearing them talking about the bridge. He told them straight out that they could not beat Gato at all. When Kiba and Sakura asked why, he only replied that Gato only cause pain and death. After that Inari stormed out of the room as everyone stared after him.

Tsunami came into the room, after Inari left, looking at the stairs that Inari had gone up. "He has been like that for a long time. I lost my first husband about a year after Inari was born, and he grew up without one, until about 5 years ago. He was saving a young dog that had been thrown into the water by some other kids which were teasing him, only he like the dog could not swim. It seemed that the dog learned to swim at that moment and left but Inari still did not know how to swim and started to drown." Everyone in the room sat and listened quietly as Tsunami continued the story, "and he would have drowned, had it not been for a passing fisherman that saw him that day and saved him he would not be with us now. As time slowly passed this man became like a father he never had, staying even in this house as he and Inari grew closer. Everything was going okay till a few years ago when Gato came to this village…"

/Flashback 1 year ago/

Gato, a small man in a black and white striped suit and dress paint, had called everyone together to show them something and prove his power was complete, "You all see this man here, and he has gone against my company. And tried to stop me from take over this little village and island of yours. So he is going to be an example to those who are thinking about being a hero."

Gato then gestured to the middle of a closed in chain link fences area where post stood up alone. Then through a gate two very large men, with hammers, came in the fenced area leading Kaiza, Tsunami husband, into it. Kaiza look very hurt, like he had been beaten for a long time, the two men then proceed to tie Kaiza to the post.

"This is what happens to those who defy me," Gato said gesturing to Kaiza, and then he gave a signal to one of the swordsmen that were by the gate door. The man nodded drawing his sword out of the sheath and walked towards the post before swinging it as he came up next to it. At first nothing seemed to happen before Kaiza head fell from his body, he was dead.

/flashback end/

"After that day this town has slowly gone downhill. Gato was drying up the town slowly before that but after well it took maybe three days before it was more like what you see now." Tsunami said before she got up and cleaned to table off of it plates and very little left over food.

Tazuna nodded, pulling out a small bottle of Sake, "Yes it was about a week later we started working on the plan for the bridge and about a month after that we actually started building it. Then about a month ago Gato found out about it and decide to kill me, thankfully I found out and went to your village for help." Tazuna opened the bottle and poured a small glass before continuing, "The second reason I ask for the mission level I did rather a higher one even, I figured Gato would only send his thugs after me, not a ninja." Team 7 and 9 both then understood why Tazuna acted the way he did, though it was still questionable if Tazuna was still lying to them about it.

The next day they Kakashi took off with his team to train. While Guy had his team guard Tazuna, or in Lee's case after a little bit helped moving large pieces of steel around. Kakashi on the other hand was having his team work on charka control, which they were quickly mastering it. Once they were done Kakashi had them running to the house and back then Taijustu practice

Naruto on the other hand was working only on Taijustu, since she had already mastered the charka control techniques Kakashi had shown them. Kakashi had been working with her personally since they had gotten started for the day, and one of the first things that Kakashi found out was never get in the way of her tail. He had had her working on it for the first part of the taijustu battle. He had been holding back a lot, when she forced him to use replacement with a log that was destroyed by the impacted from her tail. Then next they switched to her over all taijustu, though she was still not making much head way since she still fell over, if she moved to fast. She could run, walk, jump, or jog normally but any fast maneuvers were too hard for her to use just yet The style she was now learning was something Anko had taught her but until now had been little to no use to her, but now with her new body she could make full use of the flexible style. With her tail added to it, once she was able to fight without falling over, it had would be something to be truly feared.

At lunch time they went back to the house where they found Tsunami working on lunch. They quickly moved and sat down at the table, hoping for some good food. But that idea was changed as Inari walked in and saw them.

"Why do you keep fighting when you know you cannot win," he asked them angrily?

Kakashi hoping to stop a problem before it started spoke up, "Because even if we should face death we must follow the order we were given."

"Sure, death. I don't doubt you know death but do you know pain? I bet you all lead perfectly happy lives. How else is it that you can seem so positive and sure you will win!" Inari glared at them in a way they would make a person think they were the cause of his pain.

Tsunami and Kakashi both realized that the Inari had gone way too far, but before either of them reply, they felt Charka seemingly flood throughout the room. Sakura and Sasuke were forced to their knees from it, Tsunami was on her knees gasping for breath, and even Kakashi felt a little short of breath. Inari on the other hand was on the floor gasping for breath and very pale, and before anyone could react, Naruto's tail shot forward with lethal speed, her face full of rage and sadness at the same time.

Kakashi tried to move to stop Naruto, but even as he got within range to do something he knew he could not help in time. Inari could only watch as the tail blade flew towards him at high speed, but it never hit him, instead stopping a mere inch from his face as Naruto yelled fiercely at the young boy.

"Are you an idiot? NOTHING OF PAIN, A NINJA LIFE IS NOTHING BUT PAIN!" Naruto voiced seemed to fill the small room with hatred as she continued, her charka slowly forming flame like images around her body of blue, red, and black, "I MYSELF HAVE KNOWN ONLY PAIN FOR ALMOST MY INTIRE LIFE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO NEVER KNOW WHERE YOU NEXT MEAL WILL COME FROM, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS LIKE TO BE HUNTED ON YOUR BRITHDAY, OR THE NEED TO FEAR ANYONE THAT SAYS THEY ARE WILLING TO HELP YOU! I CAN SAY THAT AND MUCH MORE, SO NEVER SAY I DON'T KNOW PAIN BECAUSE I CAN SWEAR YOUR WORST DAY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO A NORMAL DAY IN MY LIFE." With every word Naruto shouted the Charka that poured out of Naruto seem to increase until even Kakashi was on the floor gasping. Then as Naruto finished yelling the charka faded completely, she looked around at everyone in the room. They all were still on the floor breathing hard or in a faint then spoke quietly almost sadly, "I am going to train and blow off some steam. So don't follow or you just might get hurt or killed." She then turned and left through the front door her tail lashing out at random almost hitting things as she passed, and in her eyes tears formed as she moved.

It was a few minutes after Naruto had left that everyone was able to breath and sit normally again. Tsunami started to say something but then was forced to stop as Guy came flying through the window. He landed looking around for who had cause the huge Charka spike he had felt from the bridge.

"What in the world was that charka from?" Guy asked Kakashi, after he looked around a noticed no danger in the area.

"That was Naruto he… she lost control of her temper a little bit," Kakashi said. Though team 7, Tsunami thoughts when Kakashi said a little bit they were hoping he was joking, but to be on the safe side they all made a promise to never ever get Naruto mad. Seeing as she could make even a seasoned Jonin fall to the ground with just her charka was reason enough to make that promise.

"A little bit? It felt like the Hokage was ready to utterly destroy someone from where I was."

"Yeah I bet, and yes a little bit she was just mad at what Inari here had said," Kakashi said. "Trust me if Naruto was truly mad then this house would not likely still be here let alone standing."

"I see what did you say Inari," Guy said looking over at the kid Kakashi had pointed to, but Inari just shook his head and ran for his room.

"I think he fears what just happened with Naruto to happen again if he said what he had said before," Kakashi explained before telling Guy all that had happened.

"I see and from how you say she drowned her story in sugar again," Guy said much to the shock of everyone else in the room.

"That is not possible. There is no way the dobe has had to go through that," Sasuke said, not able to believe that Naruto had been through. It should not be possible Sasuke thought and still act the way he… she did.

"I assure you Sasuke that he has indeed gone through all that," Kakashi said looking sadly at his students, "If you are wondering why he does not hate the village… not even I know the answer to that. By all right he… she should be a missing ninja wanting to utterly destroy the village, yet he… she fight for it willing to risk her very life to keep it safe."

Sasuke for once in his life was stun beyond belief Naruto life made his look like a bad dream. Sakura, who had never really understood pain beyond the few bullies she had dealt with, was mentally kicking herself over and over again. Tsunami was wondering if she could help Naruto in any way at all.

"Well seeing that is all, then I will step out and let you deal with Naruto. I need to get back to Tazuna and tell him everything is okay." With that Guy left, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

/ out in the forest with Naruto /

Naruto in the mean time had summoned 50 clones and then had those all attack her at once. She punched, kicked, sliced, and pierced the clones, slowly killing every single clone. She did this another 16 times before she sat down by a tree and cried quietly to herself wondering why life was so against her. After a while she cried herself out and just sat staring at a tree wishing someone would just end her life, while her tail wrapped tightly around herself. Then as if answering her thoughts, some senbon came flying out of a nearby tree towards her to end her life in one shoot.

But she did not die as Tenten appeared in front of her and deflected all the senbon with a kunai. Naruto looked up, tears still clear visible in her eye, shock seeing Tenten appear in front of her, "Hay Naruto I heard what happened from Guy sensei, and well… I had to come and see if you were okay."

Naruto just nodded still with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes, "Why did you not just let those senbon hit me?"

"What? Why shouldn't I stop them?" Tenten ask in slight shock at what she had just heard Naruto say, as she scanned the trees for the person who threw the Senbon.

"Because I am ready to end my life, that boy Inari he said I don't know pain. He was wrong," Naruto laugh spitefully, "I only have ever known pain and I want to stop dealing with that pain."

Tenten sighed wishing she could give Naruto a hug but it was not safe yet, "I guess you have a point Naruto, but right now I need you to live. I have started to grow attached to you and right now I would be really sad if my new friend die."

Naruto did not speak for a little bit causing Tenten to take her eyes off the trees for a little bit. "I guess you are right. If I did die right now there are a few people that I would cause a lot of pain for. My love ones and that is not going to happening."

Tenten smiled and helped Naruto up pulling her into a hug, "Agreed." It was at this moment that whoever had thrown the senbon decide to attack again. Tenten heard them and knew there was nothing she could do without endangering Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was not going to let either of them get hurt and moved her tail blade around knocking the senbon out of the air.

Tenten and Naruto stopped hugging and shot out to find their attacker, Naruto on the ground Tenten in the trees. Naruto found the attacker quickly and ran underneath her, while Tenten followed Naruto until Tenten too spotted the attacker. Tenten started attack with her throwing weapons forcing the attacker, a girl by the looks of it, to dodge around. As the girl dodged Naruto had time to climb up a tree and waited until the girl moved closer. As the girl landed on a bracket near Naruto, Naruto reacted sending out her tail and coiled it around her once before the girl could react. Quickly Naruto had her tail tighten and wrapped it four more times making sure the girl could not escape. Tenten jumped up by Naruto and looked at the young girl, who was probably no older than them probably 11, or 12, that had attacked them.

"So why did you attack us," asked Naruto as soon as Tenten was with them. The girl did not reply at all but instead tried to break free from Naruto's tail. But failed and stopped moving when she felt the tail blade against her neck. "You know you can either tell us or we can cause you a ton of pain," Naruto said making her tail blade press harder against the girls neck, almost causing the blade to cut her.

Still the girl said nothing Naruto and Tenten sighed as Tenten spoke, "Fine as you wish, Naruto think she can stand the acid?"

"Oh I am sure she can," Naruto said moving the pulling out a kunai. She then cut a part of her tail, without a lot of nerves to lessen the pain, and put a small cut on it. A little amount of red blood with a tint of green in it came out and fell onto the part of the tree. The girl looked at where the blood fell onto the tree, and then watched in horror as it melted straight through the tree with no sign of stopping. Naruto looked and saw at the look of fear pass over the eyes of the ninja, "So you want to tell us or would you rather keep quiet and let this happen to you." Naruto then held up the kunai which had been use to make the small cut, it was melted almost completely from the blood that had touched it.

"Fine I will tell you but not here," the girl answered.

Naruto nodded and had moved her tail away from the girl allowing Tenten to tie the girl up. Naruto then with Tenten made their way with the girl down the trees and slowly back to the house. Kakashi who had been sitting by the door waiting for them noticed the group coming towards him. Then he noticed one was the girl who was tied up and came running over.

"Well it seems you two have been busy," Kakashi said once he was by them, "you feeling better Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Yes I am I guess. And yes we have. This is…"

"Haku, you may call me Haku," the now named Haku answered.

"Haku here attacked us and after catching her and well threatening her with a very painful death by acid, she agreed to answer some questions but only if we went somewhere else. So we came here." Naruto said looking at Kakashi with a slight smile and pride at being some help.

"I see very well done, take her to your room Naruto and make sure she does not leave. I will be up in a few moments after I have a word with Tenten here," Kakashi said giving Naruto an eye smile with his only visible eye. Naruto nodded leading before leading Haku into the house and up the stairs to her room that she now shared with Sakura and Tenten.

"It is about Naruto. You want to talk about right," Tenten stated more than question looking at Kakashi carefully.

"Yes, I would like to know what happened after you told me you were going after her. I am worried about her, not some much her heath as she can heal from almost anything, but her mental state." Kakashi said looking at Tenten with worry easily seen in his only visible eye.

Tenten sighed and looked down at the ground, "I am no medic who could tell you what is really like, but I think depressed after what happened would be a good start. She wanted to die when I found her…"

Kakashi eye widen a little bit and looked into the house after Naruto, "This is not the first time he… she has been like this. After some of the worse beating she has felt this way before but always seemed to get over it after the Hokage came and visited her."

"I bet. She has been very clamed up about her past, but from what I have been able to get out it was not fun or happy." Tenten sadly following Kakashi gaze into the house.

Kakashi nodded because even if he did not say it the phrase, not fun or happy, would be used for something like Sasuke case right now. But Naruto, you would find most people who had been to see Ikibi or Anko had it easier than Naruto when it came to physical or mental pain. While Naruto had not been beaten every day he had been alone a lot, and when he had been beaten even if it was once a month they were usually bad enough to put him in the hospital. That did not include all the poisoning and attempts on his life that had happened. "Tenten I would like you to stay with Naruto no matter what. I will let Guy know. After what happened I am very sure you can understand why. Now I think we have a person to ask questions about why they did and what they did."

"Okay I will keep an eye on Naruto; I would anyway after today." Tenten said before heading into the house followed by Kakashi.

They came into the room where Haku and Naruto were talking about something quietly; they stopped as they noticed Kakashi and Tenten enter into the room. Naruto smiled at them, "It seems Haku here attacked us because we were the ones to hurt her precious person, Zabuza."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Enemy Appears

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Kakashi thought things were going to go bad for him and his team, after they found out who Haku really was. But that night once everyone was settling down for dinner something happened no one thought would happen. Zabuza Momochi came running in through the door looking ready to kill someone. Though without his sword and with a limp in his run, it was easy to see he was not in any shape to do so. The first things that Zabuza noticed was Haku tied up and being fed by Naruto. The second he noticed was who was sitting by Naruto, Kakashi and Might Guy, two of the most powerful ninja from the leaf. Before anyone else could react to Zabuza entering into the room, Guy shot forward from his spot and knocked Zabuza to the ground pinning him to the ground with a kunai to his neck.

"So you are the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. What brings you out here in such a state?" Guy asked from where he now sat pinning Zabuza.

Zabuza did not need an answer as Haku spoke up, "Zabuza-sama why did you come out here in that state? Did I not tell you to stay in bed and heal more before you tried anything?"

Zabuza nodded, with a little grown at being told off by her, "Yes but you were missing and I needed to make sure you were safe. In hind sight, when I thought to check here, I could have just looked through the window."

"Yes you could of and now you are both caught," stated Sasuke in a way that made one think he had done all the work.

"Shut up Sasuke, you did not do anything," Naruto said giving Sasuke a glare.

"Both of you quiet," Kakashi giving them both a light glare, before he turned to Zabuza, "Now what are we going to do with you? You are the enemy and if we let you live you could attack us."

"Kakashi if I may," Naruto began as she looked between Haku and Zabuza, "If we were to say keep Haku here at knife point I doubt Zabuza will do anything."

"Naruto I told you too… That might actually be a good idea." Kakashi said noticing the small feeling of fear pass over Zabuza face when he heard Naruto idea. This cause Naruto to smile at what Kakashi said until he spoke again, "That means I will want you to watch Haku here until the mission is over."

"Why me sensei, I want to help out on the bridge," Naruto asked looking at her sensei.

"Because you still need more training to get used to the changes otherwise you will not be any use on this mission again," Kakashi stated simply since it was the truth still.

"As you wish sensei," Naruto said bowing her head a little bit knowing what Kakashi said was true even if she did not like it.

"Now Guy I think you can get off Zabuza now, before those weights of yours brake his back." Kakashi said to Guy once he was sure everything was going to be okay. Guy nodded and got off, it was visible after that Zabuza was breathing easier then. Zabuza held out his arms as if they were going to be cuffed but nothing happened. "We will not put Charka cuffs on you Zabuza-san, without good treatment you, for a while, will not be much stronger then a genin. Though we will have your charka sealed until this mission is over so we do not have to worry about any justu."

Zabuza nodded as he felt Guy apply the seal to his left arm, and then felt weaker as he was using charka to move around until he was healed completely. He quickly sat down to keep himself from falling over, "I guess I must say thanks for at least not killing me or my apprentice."

"You are welcome though that does not mean you will get off lightly. You are going to help us combat Gato and taken him and his business down for good." Kakashi said pulling out his book and starting to read it again.

"As you wish though I only know about his base and a few plans he has for the Wave Nation."

The night after that continued on without incident, Zabuza it turned out was a father figure to Haku and Haku was like a daughter to him. This explained why he came in search for her in spite of his still healing wounds. Over the next few days Kakashi got all the information Zabuza had know about, while Naruto got all she could from Haku. It turned out Gato was going to make the Wave into his own Nation and then slowly work his way out from there and try and make an empire using his shipping industry as a cover. It end up Kakashi and Sasuke would watch the bridge while Guy and his team would take out the base that Gato was staying out. This left Naruto and Sakura keeping an eye on Zabuza and Haku who would be kept tied with ninja wire until either Kakashi or Guy came back for the day.

Everyone agreed to this plan though Sasuke complained later that he rather go with Guy and fight then stay and guard the old man. Kakashi put a stop this when he said if Sasuke wanted any more training during the mission he would obey orders and not complain any more. The day the plan started went off without a hitch, Guy and his group left early in the morning to make sure they caught Gato and his group unaware. They went forward carefully with Neji, using his eyes, to make sure they were not caught in any traps.

Kakashi and Sasuke left not long afterwards with Tazuna for the bridge, while Naruto who was with Sakura stayed and watched the family and the two captives. Naruto stay talking with Zabuza and Haku for a while as time moved on. Then out the window she noticed something coming out of the woods. She could tell the 2 men were talking among themselves about getting paid by Gato once they were done with this job. She quickly made a clone before she moved out the window and using her new abilities she stuck to the wall and moved carefully down it to remain silent as they entered the house.

Inside the house Sakura was standing in a defensive stance as the two swordsmen entered laughing, as they got ready to cut her down, only to be stopped as Naruto attacked. Her black tail shot forward and removed both of the swordsmen heads without so much as a noise. Come into through the door she landed on the floor and moved the bodies outside then came back in. Naruto looked around and noticed only Sakura was the only one in the room, while Inari and Tsunami was with in the Kitchen hiding. Looking at Sakura Naruto noticed she had gotten quite pale, if Naruto was to guess Naruto thought it would be because of seeing people die like that for the first time.

"Sakura you okay," Naruto asked with a little worry as she made some clones that set to work cleaning up the mess.

"Yeah I guess I am though I think I might…" she fell over backwards in a faint.

Naruto could easily guess what Sakura was going to say as she moved Sakura onto a couch. Quickly she went and checked on Tsunami and Inari, neither of which had seen anything. And found them both okay and none the worse for what had happen.

"You both okay," asked Naruto looking between the two?

"Yes, when they entered into the room we ran," Tsunami said hugging her son while giving Naruto a small smile.

Naruto gave a small sigh of relief at the fact neither of them had seen anything, "That is good trust me you did not want to see what happened."

"Okay, do you think they will send any more people here and grab us or kill us?"

"Honestly I am not sure, but I need to let Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke know what has happened so I am going to leave a few clones here while I go and report to them," Naruto said forming doing some hand signs that cause 6 more clones, of Naruto, to appear. With a nod at them they moved to different places around the house to better guard it and keep an eye on Zabuza and Haku.

"Thanks Naruto, I will try and wake up Sakura and help her deal with what she saw," Tsunami said with a look in her eyes as she remembered how her husband had been killed.

"Okay thank I must be going now," Naruto said catching the look in Tsunami eye and wondering what happened in her past. But Naruto did not have time to think about it, and took off out the door and down the road to the bridge. As she moved down it she noticed the swordsmen she had killed had left quickly a lot of damage in their wake as they moved to the house. Naruto decided to speed up and started to pump charka into her legs to make it so she could move faster quickly the bridge came into the view. At the bridge she slowed a little bit and then turned onto it as not to trip, then she started running farther down it till Kakashi and Sasuke came into view. Skidding to a halt she stopped in front of Kakashi who gave her a questioning look, as she tried to keep herself from falling from stopping so fast.

"Naruto what are you doing here, shouldn't you be back at the house," Kakashi said knowing that if Naruto was here then that means something was not going to plan or was wrong.

"Yes I will head back quickly, but first I must let you know Gato had some people come and attack the house. I think they were going to kidnap Tsunami or Inari and use them as human shields. Also because of this I think that means Gato is going to make his move today." Naruto said explaining quickly.

"I see that means Guy and his team might not find anyone at all when they get to the base," Kakashi stated, then turned and looked to where the bridge led off to the islands. Out of the mist came a group of people armed with swords or clubs, and then out of the group came a small Man in a business suit.

"Well it looks like I have to do things myself," said the small man as he looked from Naruto to Kakashi then to Sasuke. "Keep that girl with the tail thing alive and we will make her tell us where Zabuza is so we can kill him later." Kakashi then realized who was the small man was, it was Gato.

/ With Guy's Team /

Guy and his team had been looking through the base for an half an hour now and had yet to find anything. Neji who had his eye activated now since it seemed no one was around looked and helped them steal things they could use for later, like Gato's account information and paper work for everything. As they started to leave though a ninja landed in front of them, he was wearing a Leaf head band with a scratch thought the symbol on it.

"Well it seems my Boss Gato was right for once. Someone is stealing his things which means I have to kill you now," the man stated drawing out what looked like only a sword hilt until from it blazed froth a blade made of lighting. "Now who want to die first?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Great Leaf Bridge

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke looked over at Gato and his group of thugs who were getting ready to attack Kakashi and his group. As the group of thugs got ready to rush them Kakashi spoke quickly to both Naruto and Sasuke, "You both stay back neither of you are ready for a group of thugs this size. This is an order so do not argue, now go and stand by Tazuna and his workers till this is over."

Naruto nodded backing up, while Sasuke stood his ground not retreating. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, "Sensei I can fight, and I need this to tell me how ready I am to fight my brother."

Kakashi sighed wanting to give the stupid idiot a good kick, but he would not have time. So for now he would wait until after the fight to discipline the Uchiha. Kakashi made some hand signs and started a justu then jumping high in the air, he put a hand to his mouth with his fingers forming a 'O' shape and blew. Out from Kakashi flew a very large dragon made of flame and crashed into the group of thugs turning many of them to ash in second while leaving other dead or with very bad burned. Then landing on the ground he ran forward though no one was able to see anything more than a blur. As he moved into then among the group of thugs killing one or two of them with his Kunai attacks or with a well place punch or kick.

Gato who had been burned pretty lightly by Kakashi first attack and then knocked out as Kakashi started to attack the thugs, was now starting to come to and the first thing he was his army. It was utterly destroyed, not one of his over 100 men was alive. As he got up he looked around and noticed the Jonin, that had destroyed his army of thugs, was now yelling at one of his students or disobeying him. Gato slowly started to move away hoping to retreat back to his base before anyone noticed him, when the Jonin finished his rant, then knocking the young kid away with a blow for something and looked over at Gato.

Kakashi who had just finished the thugs walked over to Sasuke, who was staring in shock of what a Jonin could really do, and dragged him over by Tazuna and his men. Then yelled at him for disobeying a direct order, then telling him they would speak to the Hokage on this matter when they returned. After this Sasuke said that Kakashi would do no such thing for he was the Last Uchiha, this only earned him a hard smack that sent him flying down the bridge and out cold. Kakashi after doing this looked over and noticed Gato getting up and trying to leave unnoticed.

"Where are you going Gato," Kakashi asked with no small amount of hate showing in his voice.

Gato froze where he was and looked carefully at Kakashi then smirked, "You really think that you have beat me. After that oaf of a Ninja was caught, I brought in one ninja that I had paid to come out earlier figuring if Zabuza died, he would be able to easily finish the job."

"Oh if I may ask where is this powerful ninja that can beat me, because I do not see him here to help you." Kakashi stated carefully looking around the entire bridge but did not see anyone else.

"Oh he is stationed at my base and should I not return within an hour he is to go and kill Tazuna's entire family," Gato said with a sinister grin at thinking he had just corned these ninja.

"Then I don't need to worry, Guy and his team can take on any Ninja you have hired." At hearing this Gato evil smiled turned to a glare as Kakashi continued, "Now what should we do with you Gato, we have a few option. We could kill you, leave you for the village, take you back to my village to stand trial, but no I think we should kill you. That way you cannot harm anyone else nor slip away."

Gato looked now very scared and fell to the ground as Kakashi slowly walked towards him, "Wait you cannot do that, here how about this I will pay you anything just name your price. Or I can give you the numbers to my banking vaults."

Kakashi though did not listen to Gato's begging and stopped in front of the once great shipping titian, "I do not make deals with those who are worse than trash." With that Kakashi pulled out a kunai and removed Gato's head from his body in one swift swing.

Kakashi then sighed and walked away from the large group of dead bodies until he stood 40 feet from them before he started another set of hand signs. Then he called out, "Mowing Flames," as a moving carpet of flame moved down the bridge, away from him and the others, turning all the thugs' bodies to ash as it went. Until finally there were no signs of body's left only ash and burn marks on the bridge itself.

Naruto who had not moved since she had moved to stand by Tazuna and his group was in total awe of what she had seen Kakashi do. She moved over by Kakashi quickly as she could and spoke, "Kakashi sensei if I may can I return to the house now, though I doubt I will be need there any longer."

"Yes Naruto I would like you to head back, though do not tell them what happened here until I return to the house."

"Why Kakashi sensei," asked Naruto in confusion?

"Because Gato may have a few more thugs that are still around, and if they get wind of what just happened they may try something drastic to escape. So keep Tsunami and Inari inside the house until either Guy or I should up, okay."

"Okay sensei I will leave at once," with that Naruto ran off into the distance, slowly disappearing from view. As she finally vanished and Tazuna and his group decide to get some more work done, after Kakashi advised them to do so. Kakashi sighed happily and then pulled out his book as he heard a groaning sound coming from Sasuke as the young genin started to wake. Kakashi sighed sadly then knowing this was now going to become a long day if Sasuke did not keep quiet.

The day after the battle at the bridge things were finally settling down, it had turned out that Kakashi was wrong and there were no other thugs on the island at all. Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna were the first to show up, then Guy and his team looking a little worse for the wear, though nothing a good day of rest would not cure. It turned out the Guy and his team had fought an ex-ninja of the leaf and the blade he stole, though over all the person was weaker than they thought.

Then over that night parties were thrown everywhere on the Wave Nation Islands, they stayed pretty small thanks to the fact the nation was still very poor. Naruto and Kakashi that night also talked to Zabuza and Haku about they would do now that Gato was dead.

"So Zabuza what should we do with you," asked Kakashi as he removing the seals and restraints from the two rouge ninja?

"Well you could just release us out into the world again, but I doubt you would do that," stated Zabuza looking at Kakashi with a steady look showing no fear.

"You are right, in short it looks like you will be coming with us back to the village were the Hokage will decide what to do with you."

"Which means we will most likely die," stated Zabuza.

"Not true Jiji-sama is not one to kill people unless he has no other choice," said Naruto coming in with Haku bring some food for the group. "So I say let's give him an opening for that."

"What do you have in mind kid," asked Zabuza?

"Well since we caught you, it is as simple as you tried to escape and kill the bridge builder while I was one on duty. Meaning the official report states you are dead. Haku here will become a ward of the leaf Village when we found her at your hide out claiming to be your daughter, but she never knew what you were doing or helped you with it."

"And the Unofficial one is the real deal," Kakashi finished looking at his student with pride.

"I simple yet affective plan and believable since that is something I would try normally. Though that means you have to be sure no one says otherwise," Zabuza stated also liking the plan a lot.

"So then what will happen to us once we get to the village," asked Haku as she sat down to eat?

"Most likely a new name for Zabuza or being put into part of the Anbu group, as for you nothing since you were never put down as a missing ninja or a ninja at all. So in short you are just a new citizen of the Leaf Village. Though until we found both you and Zabuza a home, I think you should stay at the apartment I am at."

"Sounds good like an idea, if I may ask why at your apartment? Also I have been wondering something for a while now which is where did that tail come from?"

Naruto paused at the last part causing Kakashi to answer, "Well the first one I can answer, and that is because the apartment she lives at is a Jonin apartment complex."

Zabuza looked a little shocked hearing that, "But why would she need to live there?"

Naruto answered, "Because I have some S-rank secrets that involve me, and it is these secrets that caused me to need a very safe place to live, like the Jonin apartments. As for why I have a tail that is also the reason I am no longer a boy, and while we know the reasons, I cannot tell you until I have talk to Jiji-sama about it."

"You were a boy," Zabuza looked her over carefully then gasped his eyes filled with absolute shock, "Wait your that orange wearing Genin that helped Kakashi escape when we first fought."

Haku then looked at Naruto carefully and realized what Zabuza said was true; this girl in front of her was that very same orange jumpsuit wearing boy from before. "But how is that possible, I cannot even think of a blood line that could do this to a person," said she with shock showing in her voice.

"As I said before we know why this happened, but until Naruto here must talk to the Hokage. Until then I cannot tell you anything else on this matter," Kakashi answered in a way as to signal the end of the talk.

Over the next week and a half the bridge was finished thanks to the fact many people were willing to help since Gato was no longer a threat. Naruto had finished her training with Tenten and was ready to use her changed body in combat, though in hided sight she still wished for her on male body. Naruto knew on the other hand she was stronger than ever with her new Taijustu and abilities she was well above genin level. They had found the if Naruto thought about an attack to much her body would over react to balance which is what caused her to fall all the time. So instead they drilled every move into her until it was like moving rather than fighting, which got a laugh out of Sakura when she noticed for a while Naruto would only moved around by fighting rather than walking for a while.

Zabuza and Haku had gone back to the base for the week to pack and get ready to move to the leaf village, saying they would meet them once the bridge was complete. This was decide since if they did not come back in a week's time both Guy and Kakashi would hunt both of them down. At the end of the week they had finished packing and left the for the leaf village very early in the morning. Guy team was waiting for them with Zabuza and Haku at the end of the bridge, as Kakashi got closer with his team smiled and waved before all the teams continued on their way home. The reason they did not want to stay longer is Naruto was close to have her first female period and since her changes to her body were so weird they fear this might affect her time of the month too.

Tazuna and his family knew this was going to happen but were still surprised to see them all gone when Tazuna got up in the morning. Later on the bridge as Tazuna finished speaking he called out for names to give this bridge that had been built. In the end it was decide to call the bridge, "The Great Leaf Bridge," for it had been the leaf village that had saved them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Talking with the Hokage

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The Leaf ninja, Zabuza and Haku had been moving towards the Leaf Village at top speed for almost the interned day now. The reason being is that it was almost time for Naruto first period, and she was like a normal girl then she would be letting out acid blood. But Naruto was not any normal girl at all; she had acid for blood and a weird tail and eyes. And for these reasons and the fact Kyuubi was sealed inside her that made the Jonin speed the travel to a run, and not stop till they were at the village.

They had been travelling all morning and through most of the afternoon now, Kakashi and Guy looked no less tired then when they started. Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto all looked a little tired, but otherwise ready to run some more. Sasuke and Sakura looked about ready to die; they had never run this long in their entire life. As for Haku and Zabuza they were about as tired as Kakashi since they had to run long distances in order to stay away from the Hunter Ninja.

Then as Sakura reached the end of her rope and fainted they stopped in front of the Gate to the Leaf Village. The two Chuunin Guarding the gate noticed the group and nodded, at them to enter before they notice Naruto, whose tail was moving around behind her to keep the balance, Haku and Zabuza; and stopped the group from entering.

"Kakashi and Guy, it is great to see you back. But why did you bring back an A-rank missing Ninja with you, where is Naruto, and who is that girl?" The Guard asked looking around the group carefully.

"Well in that order. Because he wishes to join this Village and Naruto is the girl, something happened on the mission. We need to see the Hokage at once; also I must ask this be kept quiet since until we have talked to the Hokage no one must know."

The both of the Chuunin ninja's eyes darkened, because to be kept quiet on something, meant that thing could affect the entire village. "Very well be on your way," the Chuunin said moving and motioning the group through.

Kakashi nodded before he turned to his team, "Sasuke take Sakura to training ground 7 and wait there for me, and also you are not to speak a word of this to anyone. Fail to obey this, and I will have you removed as a Genin faster than you can make the Ram hand sign. Got it."

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered knowing right now to disobey would indeed get him removed from his genin spot.

Guy then turned to his team, "Same orders as Kakashi and same training ground, but Tenten you will go with Kakashi, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, and me up to the Hokage."

"Yes Sir," Said Tenten, Lee, and Neji at once.

"Good then let's move out," Kakashi said as his group left. Leaving Sasuke, Sakura who was still out cold, Neji, and Lee who left for the training ground 7, though Sasuke grumbled all the way for having to carry Sakura.

Kakashi and his group took to the roof tops jumping from one to the next, moving quickly through the Village, out of view of most of the population. As they came close to the Hokage's tower picked up speed and jumped into a rather large window set on the 3rd floor and landed in the waiting room outside the Hokage's office.

The Chuunin who was looking some papers looked up as a group of 6 entered in through the window, which was built with that idea in mind, and stopped in front of him. She at once realized who these people were or most of them, but before she could say anything Kakashi spoke, "Sorry to come in like this but we have a code 6."

This made the Chuunin stop in her tracks and pressed a button on her desk letting the Hokage now he was need in the waiting room now. Code 6 was short way of saying, that the Hokage was needed at once for the safety of the Village. Though she recognized Zabuza she did not think that was a big problem, then she noticed Haku but even she would not be a good reason. Then from behind these people were two girls one she knew as Guy's student the other she did not know, and then saw the tail behind her moving almost as if with a mind of its own. It was when she saw girl with the tail she knew the reason.

The Hokage at that moment came into the room and looking at the group spoke, "Okay who gave the code 6 and for what reason."

Kakashi spoke quickly, "It was me sir, and the reason is the same one as I spoke of in my letter."

"Okay follow me in, and fill me in on this tale," The Hokage said noticing everyone in the group, his eyes lingered on Naruto for a few seconds before he turned and went into his office followed by the group. The Hokage sat down and looked at Kakashi again, "Now tell me what in the world is going on here," he said as he activated a sound proofing seal for the room.

"Well Hokage it goes like this…" started Kakashi as he slowly explained everything that had happened since the start of the mission. Kakashi even had to tell about Kyuubi which cause a little bit of shock and understanding through the other people in the room. Once Kakashi was finished the Hokage looked over at Naruto who was shifting uncomfortably under his look.

"Well Kakashi I can say that is one of the weirdest reports ever top only by one done by the Snake Sannin a while back. And you were right to hurry back because I know what that creatures was that attack Naruto."

This news cause a ripple affect among the group as one after the other a complete look of shock came to their faces, as they realized what the Hokage had just said. As Naruto spoke up, "But sir how in the world is that possible?"

"It is possible because one a ship like the one you talked before was found 8 years ago just outside the village. Those creatures, we call them facehuggers because of what they try to do, attack a few of the ninja that had gone to check the downed ship. But luckily they were all very well trained and kill all but one of them, and seal the last one into a stroll for later study."

"What happened to it," ask Zabuza when the Hokage did not continue right away.

"Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, he was the one looking at it. And ended up having to kill it, but now that I think about it not long later he started to defect from the village," The Hokage said with a thought full look on his face.

"That is all cool and all but what did he find out about the creature that attacked me," asked Naruto not wanting to get off subject.

"Oh sorry Naruto, well what he found out after killing it is that those creatures were made to implant eggs into a person. But it was Orochimaru's idea that if these eggs got into a person that would kill that person from the inside then become a deadly creature, but that was just an idea he had."

"That is what Kyuubi said in short," Naruto said.

"Yes but the name reason we are here now is to figure out what we should do with you once your period hits. Sadly the only safe idea is to put you in a safe room until it is over if, or at least we are semi sure we will be safe," the Hokage said tiredly.

"You sure Jiji-sama, I don't want to be alone… not again," Naruto said sadly, causing Tenten and Haku to hug her.

"Now I never said alone just in a safe room being you would be basically in a sealed a room that could be sealed off if need but otherwise anyone could see you. And judging from the two hugging you I am sure that you will have plenty of visitors. That and your quote on quote sister will be wanting to see you as soon as she knows you are here if I were to bet I am sure she is on her way here right now."

"What makes you say that," asked Haku wonders whose Naruto's sister like figure was.

"Because she put a tracker blood tracker seal on Naruto so if he was ever in town she would now. Now this is normally not done to people but after one of Naruto fights were he got lost in training ground 44 she decide to do it so if she ever need to find him she could. That and she will be in through that window in 3…2…1…"

"NARUTO-CHAN WHY HAVE YOU NOT COME AN SAID HI TO ME YET," said a full grown women how landed in front of everyone. Everyone but Kakashi, Guy, Naruto and The Hokage blushed at what she was wearing, which was a trench coat some underwear and a fish nets mess that covered her well enough not to see her skin or move private areas. "Naruto why are you hiding under a henge like that," said the lady looking at Naruto.

"Hello Anko," Naruto said going over and hugging her, "and… this is not a transformation this… this is the real me I could transformed somehow."

Anko back up for a little bit to look Naruto over, making Naruto sad as Naruto wanted a hug from her sister right now. But she did not have to wait long as Anko hugged Naruto close say as she did so, "Naruto who knew you could be such a cute girl. And that tail I want one as deal as that."

This cause everyone in the room expect Naruto to look at her in total shock, as they all let resounding, "WHAT?"

Anko looked at around at the group and said with a very scary grin, "I like sharp pointy objects and her tail is so cute and sharp."

This just cause Naruto to smile and hug Anko again, "It is good to see you again sis."

"Same here bro… sis, so can anyone fill me on what is going on here." Anko said still hugging Naruto as she sat down with Naruto in her lap.

"Well I will tell you everything," the Hokage said before retelling everything that had happened up till then.

Once it was over Anko smiled at Naruto, "Well Naruto-Chan it seems you got yourself into trouble… again."

"Yeah," Naruto said in agreement her tail wrapped around both her and Anko.

"That is putting it bluntly," The Hokage stated, "Now can you take her to Safe house 60 until we know how her period will affect her or us for that matter. Also Zabuza and Haku I have decided we will just take you in as normal ninja with no fake story since the land of mist is at war with itself. Now please go over to safe house 60 all of you Expect Kakashi I want you to let your Genin and Guy Genin know the rules to S-rank secrets."

With that they all left as the Hokage looked back at his paper work and started again, "Though it could be worse I guess, at least we don't have to deal with more of those eggs."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

New Problems

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Demon Thought Talk'**

Naruto days after they had got back to the Leaf Village were not very exciting. One did not even have to ask why, because Naruto was stuck inside a 20 by 20 foot white painted room. The walls and floor cover with acid negation seals, which could stop the acid spray for Tsunade's slug summons. While Naruto was in the room she was only allowed to wear a few blue cotton robe like dress that was semi acid proof, since as soon as her period did start, anything she was wearing under that would likely be destroyed instantly. But as the first full month passed for Naruto as a female, nothing had happened yet; she was not bleeding blood, acid or anything. Nothing had happened at all, and as more time passed they started debating letting Naruto out of the room since it looked like she was not going to have her period.

But one day that all changed. Anko, Haku who was building a kinship with Naruto, and Tenten, all where often with Naruto to keep her from being bored, were the first to notice something different about Naruto, something that was not normal. At first none of them thought anything was weird, until they noticed Naruto rubbing her belly more than normal. This was not really weird since Naruto had taken to doing it whenever she wondered about when her period would start. But now Naruto would do it for minutes at a time rather than every hour or some, so they asked Naruto about it. Naruto though, was not sure why she was doing it. Other than for some reason she felt like she was feeling like her belly was bigger and full at the same time. Anko like the rest of the girls thought that maybe Naruto was indeed going to start her period.

But this was not the answer as they noticed Naruto belly grow in size over the day, doubling in total size by lunch, and doubling again in size by dinner. Something was growing inside Naruto, they knew if for sure as Naruto belly now looked like she was looking almost pregnant. As they left the room through the hole in the roof, which was the entrance and the exit to the room, they decided to stay at the building Naruto was at. There was an outside Anbu that had been posted to watch Naruto through a specially made window every day. As Haku and Tenten left the room, they let the Anbu know what they had noticed, the Anbu nodded say that he had noticing it to. Then later as Haku and Tenten fell asleep, Anko came out of the room after setting Naruto down to bed in her own semi acid proof bed, and then she sat down in a chair by the window to watch Naruto with the Anbu guard for the night.

The night slowly passed by for Anko and the Anbu who stood watching Naruto, neither of them dared to moved as they watched Naruto belly grow slowly larger still. Then at Midnight her belly stopped growing, and instead quickly shrunk to almost a third of the size it was, but still twice the size of her normal belly. At first they thought they were seeing things, and then it happened again as Naruto belly shrunk back down then again as it returned to its normal shape and size. Anko looked over at the Anbu then decided to see what had happened to her close sister like friend, so Anko quickly moved onto the roof of the room, while the Anbu woke both the sleeping Haku and Tenten.

Naruto woke up as she heard Anko lifting the door to the roof and looked as she landed standing on the floor. "Anko-nee-chan why are you coming in and…," but even as Naruto asked she felt something sticky between her legs that was not her tail or apart of her. Naruto moved out of the bed as quickly as she could, and noticed that her belly felt normal again.

Anko looked over Naruto carefully then nodded and smiled, "you okay sis?"

"Yeah I am fine, and I said not to call me sis," Naruto said glaring at Anko for the sis word, before she looked back over at the bed where she had been laying, "But there is something weird in by bed."

Anko nodded moving walked over to Naruto instead of the bed, "Yeah… I am sorry kid, but I think you might have given birth to something."

Naruto nodded somewhat in shock, it made sense, since she had noticed her own belly growing in size by the middle of the day. But for her to give birth and still not notice it let alone wake up, she knew that should not be possible. "I think you might be right but… but what would I have given birth to," Naruto asked as she took hold of Anko hand for comfort.

Anko walked over to the bed with Naruto following closely still holding Anko hand. Naruto watched as Anko pulled back the covers but as the things that they saw shocked Naruto and Anko a little bit at the sight. They were eggs, 3 leathery eggs, reddish black in color, 9 inches long and 4 inches around, and at the top was an X-shaped opening like marking. "Naruto I am not sure what the facehugger did to you, but man these look scary and fun."

Naruto nodded looking at the eggs that had come out of her body, "Fun… only you would come up with fun."

"Okay come on sis, this is me we are talking about," Anko said giggling before she reached out to grab an egg.

But Naruto hand stopped Anko from touching one of the eggs, "The sis comment aside, don't touch to eggs. I am not sure but I can sense something… just something in them."

Anko drew back her hand, "You fear those eggs, or is it something else."

"I am not sure just well I think that Facehugger thing that attacked me came from… from an egg like those," Naruto said not likely the look of the eggs.

"So do you think we should destroy them," asked Anko as Tenten and Haku entered into the room the roof door?

But before Naruto could speak her mind was filled with thought talk from Kyuubi, '**Kit let the eggs be. They are not like the normal eggs from the Xenomorph kind.'**

'What do you mean Kyuubi?' Naruto asked through the mind link.

'**Those eggs are different from a normal Xenomorph egg which hatch out facehuggers, which the Facehugger then attacks a person and kills them in the end as the creature leave the body. But your eggs I am not sure I did not have a lot of time to study them, but I can tell that they would hatch at a person touch.'**

'So what do you think is in them?'

'**If I were to guess creatures that can make more like yourself, but how it does that I cannot yet guess. And you should return play attention to the real world.'**

Before Naruto could reply again her attention was brought sharply back to the real world rather than the thought based talk, by Anko poking her. "Hay sis, are you still here? Hello anyone home in that head of yours sis?"

Naruto looked and glared at Anko before nodding, "Yeah I am here, and don't call me sis. Kyuubi spoke to me about the eggs."

This caught everyone attention right away as Tenten asked, "And what did Kyuubi say?"

"Well while she does not know what will come out of the eggs, she does know the eggs are different from normal from normal Xenomorph eggs."

"Which does not help us," Haku stated moving over by the bed and looked at the eggs.

"Yeah, but she did say that touching the eggs would make them open," Naruto said. But her warning came too late as Haku touched one of the eggs, then Haku hearing this drew her hand back quickly. At first it seemed nothing was going to happen, but then the egg she had touched opened up at the X-shaped section as the 4 part moved part. Everyone back up quickly, and looked at the egg carefully wondering what was going to come out. Everyone was cursing themselves at the fact none of them, not even the Anbu, had brought any throwing weapons as the tail creature emerged from the egg.

But it is not what they thought it would be, as a snake like creature came out of the egg. It was about a foot long and looked like the end of Naruto tail but smaller it had no noticeable head and was black in color. Haku who was the closest to it spoke, "Naruto what is that thing?"

"I don't know, but you 3 try and get out of here," Naruto said looking carefully at the snake like creature that had yet to move farther than a few feet from the eggs.

"What about you Naruto," asked Tenten who was still standing below the roof door?

"I should be fine, after all if what I heard from Kyuubi is right, that thing wants to make more people or creatures like me."

"So in that case, that means we need to leave now," Anko said looking at the snake like creature with interest.

Naruto nodded, "I think so but, well just be careful okay."

Anko, Tenten, and Haku nodded as they moved away to the roof door, trying to leave without anything happening, but that was not to bed. The snake like creature started to move again but not by slithering but rather using 3 set of legs that had been wrapped around its body until a little while ago, making it look like a little scorpion. It leaped at Haku who tried dodge to the side, but one of the legs caught Haku's clothes and from there latched onto Haku. It then raised its tail end, which looked like a needle, and stabled it into Haku. Or at least would have if it not been for Anko grabbing the stinger like tail stopping it barely.

"This thing won't let go," Anko said trying to pull the creature away from Haku, but the thing had latched onto Haku clothes so well, that the only way to get it away from Haku was to cut tear the clothes. And since none of them had a kunai or throwing star on them tearing the clothes was going to be hard. But then the creature seemed to switch it mind and let go of Haku, this cause both Anko and Haku to stumble backwards since there was no longer and resistance. This caused Anko to let go for a second letting the creature swing its tail around and into Anko arm, which then using its tail it latched onto Anko as not to pull it needle like tail out.

Everyone in the room froze at this as Anko looked at were the creature was clinging onto her with its stinger in her arm. She did not feel any real pain more like something was being injected into her arm. Anko then looked over at Naruto who looked close to panic at seeing her sister like figure chancing now with death. "It is okay Naruto I am not dying," Anko said trying to keep Naruto calm, but one could hear the worry in her words.

"But… but that thing is in your arm," Naruto said moving over quickly with Haku and Tenten, the worry about the eggs from before temporally forgotten.

Anko nodded, "But it is not like what attacked you, so there is a better chance I will live Naruto-chan."

Naruto nodded as Haku did a few hand signs and ran a medical scanning justu, she had learned to help Zabuza, over Anko trying to find out what was going on. Tenten seeing this asked, "Haku what are you doing?"

Haku did not reply for a little bit, as both Naruto and Anko looked at Haku, then ending the justu Haku spoke, "I was doing a scanning justu over Anko here to see if I could figure out what the creature is doing."

"And," came Naruto worried responses.

"And nothing, the thing is putting something into Anko but what I cannot tell what it is that is the bad news," Haku said looking at the creature.

"There is good news," wondered Anko?

"Well not so much good news but not bad. As far as I can tell the fluid that is being put into you is not doing anything yet that I can tell."

"Well I guess that is goodish news," Anko said looking at the creature. Naruto, Haku, and Tenten all nodded in agreement looking at the creature not noticing the other eggs opening. They were silent for a few moments then they all remember at once why they were all in a panic not too long ago and turned towards the eggs. Only to see 2 more scorpion like creatures leaping at Tenten and Haku, and then latching onto their arms before injection them with the same stuff as Anko. At seeing this Naruto just fainted, because she had just possibly gave her friends and sister very little time left to live.

Anko quickly moved and caught Naruto then after having both Haku and Tenten move the eggs laid Naruto down on the top of the covers to rest. Then Anko looking over at Haku and Tenten with the creatures still on their arms, knew they would have to do something. But before any words could be said the roof door opened and the Hokage landed in the room and saw everything. He sighed when he noticed the eggs and spoke, "Well I did speak to soon, now tell me what happened here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Problems?

The Hokage listen to what had happened in the holding room between when Anko, Naruto, Haku, and Tenten had found the eggs till he had entered into the room. As Anko finish telling the old Hokage could only sigh as he looked at the creatures that were now latched onto Anko's, Tenten's, and Haku's arms. He knew this was going to cause some big problems, not only for him but for the Genin teams as well. Him, because he knew the council would use this to try and remove Naruto and possibly Anko from the picture while using Tenten and Haku as test subjects. As for who this would affect the genin teams, well once he had dealt with the council, then he would have to rearrange the teams so they would work together better. Which would mean that Team 7 and 9 would be changed up with leaving an odd person out to be apprenticed.

"Jiji-sama you okay," asked Naruto seeing the Hokage thinking very hard. She had woken up during the Anko's little explanation.

He took a moment to responded, "Yes this is just going to give me a very large head ache depending on what happens."

"Sorry I never meant for something like…" Naruto started to say but was cut off when Anko put a hand over Naruto mouth.

"Nah it is okay sis, I doubt these things will kill us," Anko said before rubbing the back of her neck with her other arm, where the curse seal was located.

"What you don't think they are like… like your curse seal do you," asked Naruto in wonder and worry.

"Yes, it is very much possible. Though I wonder if I get a lovely tail blade out of this," Anko answer then wondered causing a confused look from both Tenten and Haku and a face fault from the Hokage and Naruto.

Then Haku spoke, "okay weird but if I may ask, what is this curse seal you are talking about?"

"Well to put it simply it is a seal made my Orochimaru, and he gives it to a person by biting them with his weird snake fangs. Once he has done this the seal will form on the person where he bites, this give them great power but at the cost of their sanity if they use it." The Hokage answered knowing that this was a good question to answer since Anko was possibly right.

"And before you ask, no that is not why I seem insane, that is just normal me. Because I have never used that old snake's seal, if anything I want to kill that snake of a person," Anko said finishing with a little anger in her voice.

"Okay and I never said you used it I was just wondering what it was," Haku said trying to defend herself. Anko just nodded.

"So that still leaves us with the problem of what is going to happen once whatever they are putting into you takes effect," Naruto said looking at Anko.

"What makes you think we cannot take it off somehow," asked Tenten?

"The original facehuggers could not be taken off until they either implanted a person or were killed. And if they were killed they normal killed the person they were on too in some shape form or fashion thanks to having acid for blood. So if we tried to take these off it is likely you would lose your arm and more than likely we would still not be able to get every bit of the fluid they injected to you out," Naruto answered remembering what Kyuubi had told her.

"I see that is a very good reason indeed," Tenten said.

"Why don't we just try and pull it legs apart then," asked Haku? This cause everyone to look at her in shock, it was after all a good idea why. So everyone grabbed a leg of the creature on Haku, or more correctly tried for as soon as they touched it the creature tighten its grip on Haku's arm making it almost painful for her. "Okay stop it is become painful just from you touching it," Haku said almost gritting her teeth causing everyone to back off.

"Okay different idea, we leave them till they fall off," Tenten said getting a nod from everyone.

After that they left the creatures alone, and decided to get back to sleep. As they got back and fell asleep Naruto could not help but feel her life was about to become more complicated again. The next day everyone got up at about 8 and started going through the normal morning, but they all realized something was different, and then the memories from last night came rushing back. Anko, Tenten, and Haku looked at their arms were the creatures was, or more correctly were. The creatures were no longer on their arms and the only sign they had been there before was a black ring around where they had been stung, and what look to be a black blood network going out about 2 inched from the ring.

They at once started looking around for the creatures since they might still be alive and possibly attacking other people. But then they all remember they had fallen asleep in Naruto's room, and that the door had been resealed when the Hokage left. Naruto now started to wake up as the others started to look around for they found the creatures; they were hidden under their own coots. Anko looked at them then poked the creatures, but the creatures had already died.

Naruto seeing Anko poke the creature spoke up, "Hay is that the creature that was on your arms from last night?"

"Yep we woke up this morning and they were not on our arms. And instead we found these marks," Anko said showing Naruto her arms with the ring and blood vessels that were black.

Naruto looked at the mark carefully as the roof door opened up reviewing the Hokage. "Good morning you four… where are those creatures from before?"

"Good morning too, as for the creatures… well it seems they are dead, but left something behind," Naruto said as Anko showed the Hokage the mark.

"Strange, has anything else changed," the Hokage asked looking over at Haku and Tenten who's arms displayed similar marks.

"No sir not that we can tell," answered Haku, "Though I have not yet run a scanning justu."

"That is good, and now run that justu I want to make sure nothing is going wrong."

Haku nodded at the Hokage and started the scanning justu and as she completed it her eyes widened as she scanned Tenten. "Sir this is weird!"

"What is it," ask Tenten nervously.

"Whatever was injected into us by those creatures has now started changing our blood and skin. And it seems to be also doing something to our bones, but pass that I cannot find anything else with this scanning justu," Haku said before doing some more hand signs and starting a different scanning justu she knew.

"What are you doing now Haku," asked Anko?

"I am checking to see if the injection is doing anything to our charka network," Haku said concentrating carefully since Charka never stopped moving.

The Hokage looked at the group and then at Haku, and knew he would need some help with this. He knew the village council would be useless and probably fight anything he did; the clan council would probably not do anything to help or stop him, and his advisers... at thinking about his advisers he realized that there was indeed someone who could help him. Danzo, he was an old war hawk who used to be his teammate before the 2 of them "retired" from the life of an active ninja. At which time Danzo had taken to building a new ninja program, called Root, while he had become Hokage instead. The Hokage looked over at where the window was and signaled the Ninja he needed Danzo at once. After that he returned his attention to Haku who had just finished her scans.

"So what did you find Haku," asked Naruto?

"Nothing really that I could not already guess from being with you for a while now," Haku said before she sat down on one of the coots.

"Which is what exactly," asked Anko wanting a straight answer since she was no medic.

"Our charka is changing to be more like Naruto's Charka," Haku said plainly.

"How so," wondered Tenten?

"Well I am not sure how to completely explain it, but like Naruto you have 3 different Charka types moving though your body. And I am pretty sure you did not have three before… unless you have some bloodline I don't know about." Haku said before doing the justu on her this time and found that she had indeed three charka types now too, "And it seems I now have 3 charka types too."

"Well it seems indeed whatever happened to Naruto is happening to you," the Hokage said thinking carefully.

"So what does that mean for us," asked Anko?

"In short I will first wait for the changes to finish, and then I will likely change the teams around. So your four are all on the same team, this will help you with training and other such things. But first before that happens I need to talk to an old friend," The Hokage answered.

The other nodded at this as the injections started taking more of an effect increasing the amount of charka in Tenten, Haku, and Anko until it was about half of what Naruto had. But none of them noticed this as the day slowly passed. They met with Team 7 and 9 both of which were given a small report of what had happened, leaving out most of the details, while the Jonin of the group were given a full report on everything and what was likely to happen. Then they met with Zabuza who was slowly mixing into the Village and told him what was going on. That meeting was a little weird for if Naruto's blood had been a very dangerous acid and Haku had not been standing in his way, Zabuza would have cut Naruto in half for harming Haku. Thought they were able to calm Zabuza down after a while so his hand did not keep on twitching towards his sword that stood leaning against the wall.

After that they moved from the safe house to a different one located in the Anbu base since the Hokage a felt it would be better for them to be there. As they settled in for the night Naruto noticed some weird voices in her mind, but they were not Kyuubi or the Xenomorph so it made her wondered. As the group lay down for the night to sleep the amount of Charka in the three who were infected reached max levels, causing the changes to begin. The Charka like with Naruto change slowly spread out from their bodies and then after about 10 minutes collapsed in on themselves review cocoons very much like the one Naruto was in before.

This was the scene that the Hokage and Danzo walked into after they had met up earlier that day. They would have been around sooner but they had been discussing things about what might be needed to insure that Naruto, Anko, Tenten, and Haku live. And upon coming to a good idea they iron out the details and then came down to the place where the four where staying, only to be met with the scene they now saw.

At once the Hokage made a clone and had it go and bring both Guy and Kakashi in, while he went over and woke up Naruto. Danzo on the other hand started looking at the cocoons prodding them carefully or touching them with charka to see how they would react, though when he used charka it was only sent right back at him. Naruto slowly woke up and looked around noticing the Hokage waking her, Danzo an old man with bandages cover his right eye and arm and scars covering some of the other see able parts of his body and 3 cocoons where her sister Anko and her two friends were laying. At this she jumped out of her bed, her own tail moving around rapidly to keep her balanced as she moved over to the cocoons.

"Jiji-sama what happened to my friends," Naruto could only ask in shock as she stared at the cocoons?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Changing times

The cocoon hatched a week after they formed, with each of the newly changed girls none worse for the experience. Each of them for the most part looked like their former selves, but with some big changes to each of them. Each of them now how black highlights running through their hair, though it was hard to tell since everyone hair was a dark color to begin with. They had glad claws on their hands and feet and their blood was now acid they all had a tail to but until Naruto theirs were only the length of their body not double like Naruto. Their eye had also turned black and slits like Naruto.

Another thing that had changed was they were all fiercely loyal to Naruto seeing her as the leader. Anko was the first to notice this and told both the Hokage and Naruto, since she knew this could very well cause a big problem between them and the Village. In the end they were able to find out the reason for this from Kyuubi. It was because the Xenomorph where loyal to only there queen and no one else could order them around.

Also after they hatched from their cocoons they had to relearn to fight again, though for reasons they were not quite sure of yet, each of them got it a lot faster than Naruto. Not long after this they had their first real meeting with Danzo. It was interesting to say the least for when the Hokage walked into the safe house, now where they lived for safety reasons; he was followed in by his adviser war time adviser Danzo.

Naruto looked up from her breakfast of eggs and rawer then normal bacon and waved, "Morning Jiji-san, who is that with you?"

"Morning Naruto, Haku, Anko, and Tenten it is good to see you today. As for who this is you should know Naruto you met him when your friends formed their cocoons," the Hokage said.

Naruto looked at Danzo for a few seconds then shook her head, "Nope never seen him before."

The Hokage held back a sigh and spoke, "Well you did, as for his name please call him Danzo. He is my war time adviser."

"War time adviser," Anko said looking carefully now at the old man carefully. He had a cane to help himself move about; his right eye was bandaged as was his right arm.

"Yes I am indeed his war time Adviser, and also one of the very few people he can trust with his life," spoke Danzo, with a voice that held more power than one would think for some like him.

"Wait I remember you from our history books. You were almost chosen for the position of the Hokage but in the end Hiruzen Sarutobi, our current Hokage, was chosen instead of you." Naruto said looking at Danzo in reverence, since while he was not Hokage, he could have been.

"Yes that did happen," Danzo said his face showing no real emotion.

"Well anyway Danzo is here to help with your training and your unit. He will be working with you until the Chuunin exams in 4 months. At which time I would like you to enter, and then if you can get to the 3rd part of the exams that means I will have the proof I need to keep the council from being a pain and bugging you." Hiruzen said explaining slowly his plan to make sure everything went good for Naruto and her friends, and easier for him.

"Wait what do you mean our team, I thought we would be put back on our original teams," asked Tenten in wonder?

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you this or more correctly confirm it with you all. But I am changing up the teams or more correctly your teams. Team Nine will be adding Sakura to their team while you, Tenten, Naruto, and Haku will be the new team seven Anko as your sensei. Also as for Sasuke he will be taught by Kakashi until further noticed," Hiruzen said not telling them the real reason Sasuke was getting one on one, training.

"Okay so what will be working on then," asked Haku looking over at Danzo.

"Well Hiruzen hear may not like it, but he knows I am right about what you will need to be learning," Danzo said making everyone but Anko and the Hokage, Hiruzen, looked worried. "In short you will be a battle squad with enough power to taken on 400 ninja and come out the winners. We will be teaching you stealth, interrogation, and Taijustu, Ninjustu and over all skills with your new bodies. That will be the first two months of work, then in the second set months we will have you work with Kenjustu, Sealing, and Genjustu."

"After this you will enter into the Chuunin exams and complete a mission while taking them that we will set up to test this new team," the Hokage said with a smile.

"It sounds like a good idea," Anko said liking it at once.

Haku shook her head no while both Naruto and Tenten nodded. Haku noticing this and sighed; she had no love for killing but instead only truly liked healing. Everyone noticed her sigh and shaking her head, causing Naruto to speak up asking her, "Why Haku this would be great and plus with you on a team like this the council cannot get their hands on you. Also we would be fighting for this village and I do doubt we would be sent into a large fight like that any time soon."

Haku sighed again before speaking as her tail wrapped around her body, "I cannot stand killing even back when we first met I am not sure I could have brought myself to kill you even then. That is why Zabuza never actually had me help him other than to capture people or keep them busy long enough till he got there. In short other then my father I have never killed anyone." Haku said before turning away from the group.

Danzo would have sighed but he never let his emotions show anymore like he used to. He could tell what was wrong though, because of the death of the father the girl had become very soft. So soft that even if she was faced with a life or death situation she would likely still not kill the person. And order to fix change that, something big would have to happen, to make her be able to be a real ninja and able to kill again. But he knew that Hiruzen would not let him kill her emotions, so he would have think of something else to shock her into actually being able to kill without breaking her mind completely.

As Danzo continued to think Naruto spoke again, "Oh I see… well think about this if he was indeed willing to kill you just because you were different was he really your father. Or is the man that took care of you Zabuza your father since even if he meant to use you he still cares about you more than anyone else I know of right now outside us."

Even if Haku hated to admit it Naruto did have a point. Zabuza was more of a father then her real father had ever been once he had found out about moms and her bloodline. But that did not mean killing would be any easier for her, "But how does this help me."

"It only helps when you realized you were fighting for your life to live rather than fighting a man you saw as your father," Naruto said almost sage like. Haku had to admit he was right, it may take a while but one day she might be able to kill again.

Anko looked at Naruto, "Hay sis when you became smart?"

"Hay stop calling me SIS and I have always been smart," Naruto all but yelled turning towards Anko! Causing the feeling in the room go from gloomy to funny in a few seconds.

"Really then why were you dead last in class," Anko asked looking at Naruto with an evil grin.

"Because I have street and ninja smarts not book smarts how else would I be able to paint your hair neon green and orange and get away with it," Naruto said with her famous fox grin.

"Hay I was asleep at the time," Anko said trying to defend herself.

"Really the pictures I took of you when it happened say otherwise," Naruto said before she dodged Anko jumping tackle at her. Anko glared at Naruto and lunged at her again only for Naruto tail to hit the roof of the room and pull her out of the way causing Anko to miss again.

"Stand still and let me get you," Anko said lunging a few more times but still missing

The Hokage could not help but chuckle seeing this. Naruto really seemed to know how to make people mad no matter what she tried but she also could bring out the best in anyone too. But as Anko lunged and missed again he noticed something or more correctly a lack there of. Anko Curse seal was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chuunin Exams

Naruto, Haku, and Tenten looked at the school where the first part of the Chuunin Exams would be located. Their overall skills were now about high Chuunin, which them all almost knowing everything the others knew. This was thanks to a mental links that they had found between all of them. It was strongest between them and Naruto while between the other three as long as they were within about 200 feet of each other they could hear each other thoughts. This let them work on everything that Danzo had set to teaching them and then some as well.

There Taijustu was low Chuunin because of the new style they were working on that would better fit their new bodies. It used their claw like feet and hands and bladed tail to cause slashing and piercing damage to their opponents. But the style was not complete yet, since they were still working on making it. It was also heavy offences since the only real defense they had was to dodge, this was because they would not block but rather claw their opponent hands or feet instead. The last thing they were planning on adding to the style was kenjustu with duel short swords, but they had barely started on this yet so it was barely genin level.

Their stealth was good before, but now it was almost off the charts thanks to the training they had got from Danzo. Their Ninjustu and Genjustu both sat about high Genin, but the ones they knew were almost all defensive since their skill over all went towards offense over all otherwise. They had not touched on much else since they found seal would melt slowly with time since their charka had taken on an acid like nature. But of the other hand this gave anything with interrogation an added bonus as they could cause people a ton of pain just by putting charka into them.

They had also found some things out about their new bodies in the last 4 months. The first was only Naruto could lay the eggs that changed them. The second was that no one had their period anymore because of the first reason. The third thing was that if Naruto wanted to she could stop the making of the eggs. This was found out after Naruto had a talk with Kyuubi about it.

Anko showed up breaking them out of the new Team Seven thoughts. They all looked at her, like them she was wearing a black cloak with seal keep them from getting to hot or cold and also a seal keeping it from being able to be destroyed by their acid blood. Underneath this was a black body suit that hugged their every curve but with a seal to keep it from being destroyed by the acid. This was done in case they did get cut to keep them from ending up naked which had happened a time or two before they got the seal and clothes right. The other reason for the clothing changes were because without some form fitting or very loss clothing. The clothes would fight against them and inhibit the use of their tails, or would be destroyed as they fought if not made correctly.

"Hello sister I see you're all here nice and early," Anko said with a smile at them. The sister comment was because of the fact over the last few moment they had become closer together why training.

"Yes, then again you did not give us much of a choice then morning," Haku said letting an out a light hiss at Anko as she spoke in anger.

"Oh come now it was only water and ice," Anko said with a grin that seemed to match Naruto most scary pranking grins.

"I HAVE A BLOOD LINE THAT HELPS ME TO NOT FEEL COLD AND I WAS STILL COLD," yelled Haku glaring at Anko!

"Detail," Anko said waving her hand dismissively, while both Naruto and Tenten shook their heads wonder if these two would every get along much outside battle. "Now I have just got the mission from the Third Hokage for you three while you are taking the Chuunin exams."

"Okay," Naruto said.

"It is simple but important mission really. We have found recently that there is an old shrine in the forest that contains a scroll. Now know this scroll is a summon scroll that we found mention in the old part of the Hokage's Library. We want you to find it and bring it to the tower at the center of the training ground 44 while in the second part of the exams. And he felt that our team would be a good team to have it from what he could find out about it from the scroll, but he could not find out what the summon-creature was. So your job is to find the scroll sign it and summon what it contains and see if the summonses are willing to work with us," Anko said explaining the mission.

The group was silent looking at each other at this test mission for them to prove they could be worthy of being a team. At first glance it did not look like much just a simple mission, but if one looked closer they could see that it would give this team more power than some Anbu team by having a summon. And if the team was split up then that could ruin the agreement summon if the summon-creatures did not like the team being broken up. That could possibly make the summon chose to not let their summoner bring them out because of two or more people trying to bring out one of them at the same time.

Naruto spoke up, "So why does he think that we retrieve the scroll and not someone else?"

"Well the original mission was to keep an eye on the sand team, but upon find out about this scroll he felt this would be a better mission. Also you will be paid for a B ranked mission since you cannot let anyone know about looking for this scroll, or what it can summon unless it is a life or death position or the boss requires a familiar." Anko said explaining that reason too.

"Sounds like fun where is this scroll," wondered Tenten?

"We believe it of in the north east section of the forest, but that is still a lot of area to cover," Anko said.

"Well that makes it hard alright, well if you don't count Naruto the one women army," Haku said.

"Even then girls it will still be hard we all know that and I cannot help you at all," Anko said before hugging each of them in turn, "Now be careful you three and make sure to kick everyone else out of the exam if you can."

"Will do Sis," they all said before heading into the school. Anko could only smile as they entered into the school; they and with her had become a true team. Though they were not as strong as Danzo had wanted, they were still strong then most teams out there.

Naruto teams went up the stairs, noticing as they passed the second floor room two Chuunin were setting up a genjustu over the second floor door. They passed by not worrying about it and moved up to the third floor and entered into the room, noticing there was no one around at all. This meant not only they were early but they would be sitting around until the Tester came let alone the other examines showed up.

They then sat down and waited talking quietly to each other noticing not long after a few Chuunin showed up and all the sensei's off the leaf village with still genin teams. The only Jonin that did not show up that had Genin teams they noticed Kakashi. Though this made sense since as Kakashi only had one student and he could not partake in the exams without a team. But Guy being there made them wonder since they all knew how Sakura was, and very much doubted that she would be ready for these exams. That was until Kakashi showed up as well making them all wonder what was really going on.

Naruto, Haku and Tenten walked over as Naruto spoke up, "Hay Kakashi and Guy sensei what are you doing here?"

"Ahh Naruto it is nice to see you again," Kakashi said giving them an eye smile, "As for why we are here it is the same reason all the other Sensei's are here."

"But how Kakashi you only have one student," wondered Tenten?

"Very good question Tenten my once youthful student. Sakura has quit being a ninja, and instead works now in the hospital a youthful idea for one like her. She could not stand up to the true youthful training one must deal with if one is to be a true ninja," Guy said explain part of the reason.

"And so the Hokage gave Sasuke to Guy as his student and kept me on as second sensei. This is mostly because only I have any true knowledge of how to use the Sharingan. Though in all honestly I would rather leave the kid to Guy here and go back to Anbu," Kakashi stated.

"Now my hip friend you need to learn the finer points of being a Sensei," Guy said shaking his head.

"Maybe later I will, either way how are you 3 doing," ask Kakashi wondering?

"We are doing good and now doing a lot better team. We got training from some of the best and now are going to prove our team is truly worth keeping around," Naruto said knowing those that could be told and those that could not be told about the mission they were on.

"Oh so will your team be a lasting team or spilt apart after you become Chuunin," asked Kakashi?

"Staying together because of our… uh abilities," Naruto said noticing some people coming up the stairs only to stop and stare at Naruto's team for a second before continuing on into the room. "Well it looks like we should be heading in now Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei we will be seeing you around then."

With that Naruto and her team went back into the room but caught what Guy said next to them as they left, "Watch out for Sasuke since he joined my team he has got become very arrogant."

Naruto, Tenten, and Haku all nodded as they entered into the room and stood in a corn a little in the shadows as they watched teams slowly enter. There were teams from the Rain, Mist, Leaf, Rock, Lighting, Sand, and Sound village. Even the worse enemies had shown up like normal but the teams sent were stronger than the average Genin as to make sure they could make it through the Exams. While it was not also commonly know the Leaf village was considered the hardest place to take the Chuunin Exam. This was because of the large number of teams they could put in themselves, but that did not even compare the first and second parts of the exams. The first part in which they fast a world renowned interrogator, then the second part was in a place even season Jonin from different nations feared at times.

Haku looked around the room her tail along with the rest of her team was hidden under their trench coats when she heard Naruto's name mentioned. Looking over she noticed a 3 teams of leaf Genin talking to an older Leaf genin who had some cards and seemed to be reading off information. Deciding to see what was going on she moved a close enough to hear what was going on.

"Well that is all I have on Gaara and Lee," the Genin with gray hair and glasses said.

"But what about Naruto," another Genin asked that Haku recognized as Sasuke.

"I have nothing on him," replied the glasses wearing Genin.

"As this might help then Naruto is not a he anymore unlike my fellow Genin believe, Naruto is now actually female," Sasuke said.

"Okay I will look some more," the genin replied back before another card came out of the deck he was hold. "This might be what you are looking for but I am afraid the information is very bad at best. It says here Naruto Uzumaki is part of team 7 with Teammates Haku and Tenten. Their skills are over all unknown and the only know thing is all of the team have a tail and have large Charka reserves. That is all I have nothing on them at all, and it almost seems that you could tell me more then what I have here on my cards. Would I be right because there is a side note here that states you and one Sakura Haruno were once her teammates?"

"Yes we once were but after Naruto change to a female we lost contact and if I face off against her I need to make sure I can put her in place below me," Sasuke said in a voice that almost sounded like he was a king.

At this Haku walked slowly up speaking as she did so, "You almost make it sound like you have the power to do that."

One of the genin looked over at her he had a puppy setting in his hood and one his head. "I have the power to do that, Sasuke could kick his…"

"She, idiot Naruto is now female," Sasuke said correcting a little bit.

"Fine Her butt without thinking, I bet she is weaker than ever before. Just like most girls that I know she is weak or not weaker than before," the genin with a puppy on his head said getting a glare from most if not all girls in the room that heard him.

Haku glared at him before rolling her eyes, "You better hope that you don't face Naruto now, because if she heard that she will neuter you."

"I doubt she could," Kiba said only to feel a blade to meet another girls eyes like Haku's that promised him pain if he continued.

"I would keep your mouth shut Kiba before I shut if for you," Naruto said coming over her cloak shifting a tiny bit around her as she walked.

"Oh and why is that," asked Kiba glaring at Naruto not knowing who she was.

"Oh yes only Sasuke, Lee and Neji would know who I am. I forgot, but here let me clear that up. I am Naruto Uzumaki and these are my teammates Haku, and Tenten do well not to cross our path."

Everyone even those that Naruto had named were shocked though Neji and Lee were not as much having been told a little of what had happened. Each one of them was thinking different things. Shikamaru was scared now since Naruto was troublesome with his pranks from before but now, he did not want to think of it. Choji did not really care, but thought Naruto looked kinda cute actually. Ino was staring at Naruto in shock wondering was what had because the changes also noticing that Naruto hair style did not hit her current look

Sasuke was just wanted to know what justu Naruto now likely knew, since he had found out Naruto was getting private training. As for Lee and Neji they were both a little happy to see their teammate again. Kiba on the other hand was not sure what to think, but kinda wanted to see what Naruto now looked like under those cloaks. Shino was carefully looked between the 3 girls that made of Naruto's team trying to figure them out. While Hinata was looking at Naruto with almost sad eyes wondering how her once hidden friend was feeling.

But before anyone could say anything further there was a large blast of smoke and 20 Chuunin appeared along with a Jonin. The Jonin looked around the class room and said with a voice that seemed to sink fear into them just from the sound of it. "I am Ibiki Morino the Head of Torture and Interrogation and for today I am your first Examiner."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Chuunin Exams

Naruto looked down at the test they had been given by the Examiner. At first it seemed simply enough, answer nine question worth two points each. If you were caught cheating you lost 3 points, lose all your possible point and you were removed from the testing. But as Naruto looked more and more at the test she realized the test was nearly impossible to answer correctly, at least at their current level. The only person Naruto could guess that might be able to answer these questions was Sakura and she sure was not around. Naruto then asked each Haku, Tenten, and Anko for the answers and even then they were only able to come up with 4 of the needed 9 answers.

Then it was Tenten who realized what they needed to do. It was pretty simple really they needed to cheat to pass. She realized this after she looked back at what the examiner had said and noticed that they could cheat up to three times. This was meant they were being tested to see if they could gather the information needed to pass without being caught too many times. Anko laughter was heard over the mental link as they figured this out. This made Naruto half yell at her for not telling them, though they could understand why since they did have to still pass the test like any other genin after all.

After that they each set to work finding the information they needed from the surrounding group of genin hopefuls. It was not that hard either because it seemed that sitting next to Tenten was a genin who had already answered all of the questions. Using this Tenten quickly sent all of this information back to Naruto and Haku before noticing something weird about the person's tests. The answers were not written out but printed meaning the person was not a genin but a hidden Chuunin or possible Jonin there to cheat off of.

Thanks to this they finished the first 9 questions with still 15 minutes to spar before the final question was asked. As they finished they turned the tests over before looking around at the Genin hopeful that had not been thrown out yet for cheating. They noticed the sand team, Guy's team and the sound team had also done the same, having either finished their own tests or completed it enough to pass. They looked around the room for other teams that were done but found none right then. Using this they figured out which people they would most likely have to watch out for, but even then they knew that there would still be others they would have to watch out for.

Before the time for the exam finished a few more teams were knocked out. Then as the time came down Ikibi spoke up again looking around the room carefully, "Time is up put down your pencils and do not pick them up again or else you will be removed from the exam," Ikibi paused for a few seconds as everyone hurried put down their pencils if they were still using them. Then continued, "Now that you have answered the 9 questions I will asked the final question. If you get it right you will gain an additional 10 points for your group. Get it wrong and our whole group is removed and you may never take the Chuunin exams again."

The tension in the room increased so fast it was almost scary as Kiba stood up and yelled, "Hay that is not possible there are Genin in here that have taken the test before!"

Ikibi just grinned in such a way that nearly everyone, even some of the Chuunin to shift in their seat nervously. "That maybe true, but they were just lucky I was not the Examiner. But because of this rule we will give a chance to you all to pull out and like with before if one is removed your team goes with you. Also to help you chose I will give you a little information on the question and that is this question is harder than any question that was on that test of yours but also with a yes or no answer."

Ikibi fell silent as he let some of his charka flow out of him blanketing the room, causing nearly everyone in the room to feel like there was heavy weight on their backs. He smiled his creepy smile again as he saw the affects of his words working their way through the group. Some of the Genin were at once looking ready to quit while others looked ready to face the question but worried about the others in their team. There was a select group that looked like they could care less what the question would be or if they could pass it or not. He let them stew a little bit more before he spoke again, "Okay now I will ask who would like to leave now or stay and take the chance at getting the question right."

Naruto in the mean time was keeping quiet much to her dislike, because she wanted to call Ikibi on his lie. Why she keeping quiet one would ask when she could just stand up and tell Ikibi off for lying. It was because of the fact both Tenten and Haku had talk her down telling her to let other too scared to stay in to remove themselves. It was because of this that the room was emptying to Chuunin hopefuls quicker by the second. Naruto remained quiet until she noticed Hinata looking like she was about to raise her hand.

'Sorry sisters but I am not letting Hinata quit on this just yet,' Naruto said through the mental mind link they all had.

'Naruto no let her make her choice if she is not ready then she should quit. Think about this if she tries and gets hurt because of something you did it would be your fault right then.' Haku said not to be mean but explaining.

'I am giving her the confidence she needs or else she will get killed anyway,' Naruto said going to stand up but then Hinata glanced over at her causing Naruto to pause. Hinata's eyes did not hold their usual look of fear and nervousness, but instead they held what looked to be worry. But Naruto realized it was for her but only because of the changes that happened, and then as their eyes met Hinata's turned away but she was now sure she was not going to leave.

Ikibi looked around the room as the last Genin that were to afraid to continue left. Noticing that the remaining genin seemed to be set on going through to the next round he decided it was time to begin the next round. "Well since there seems to be no more people wanting to leave I will now proceed," Ibiki said causing the room to tense again getting ready for the final question before continue, "You all pass."

Ibiki counted to five in his head and as he reach it the room was filled with a resounding "WHAT!"

"But wait a second what about the final question," yelled out Kiba in shock.

Naruto sighed and glared at Kiba who was a row in front of her in the class room, "Kiba staying or leaving was the final question. Do we have the will needed to continue on and face the unknown and risk that come with it. And if called on it, lead a team through a mission where we risk being caught and kill or worse interrogated for information."

Kiba looked back at Naruto in shock, "Since when were you smart."

"When I decided to not hide it," Naruto shot back before looking back at Ibiki, "Sorry about that, please continue Ikibi."

Ibiki nodded before continuing, "Thanks you, and as our young genin stated that was indeed the final question. The willingness to lead your team on missions even at the risk death, wither it stealing information or guarding it. Even in these exams you will risk your life and that of your team. For those that truly wish to become Chuunin be ready for this for you will become the leaders of your own teams."

As Ikibi finished speaking a plume of smoke filled the center of the reviewing a Jonin standing before them. Kiba at once whimpered realizing who knew the scent that came from the figure inside the smoke. As the smoke dissipated it reviewed a female with fang shape clan markings very much like the ones Kiba had on his own cheeks. "Hello I am Tsume Inuzuka and I am the Examiner for the second part of the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto almost laughed out loud as she heard the last name realizing why Kiba was scared. His own mom was the in charge of the exams now. Tsume had an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long spiky dark brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She was wearing slandered Jonin wear with a vest dark green pants and shirt.

"Well Ibiki it seems that you might be losing your touch," Tsume said looking around the room which was a little over half way empty.

"No just got a good bunch of genin it seems," Ibiki said knowing he usually left out of a group of about 150 genin like this he normal had it down to around 51 genin or less. But this year he had about 23 teams pass the first part which came out about 69 genin still a pretty good group he thought.

"That maybe but we will see after the next exam just how good they really are," Tsume said before turning to the genin class itself, "Okay get over to training ground 44 in five minutes or you will be removed from the exams."

With that Tsume and all the Chuunin and Ibiki disappeared in small bursts of smoke, with most of the group staring at where they had just been standing. Naruto looked at her teammates before walking out of the classroom quickly followed by them. Most of the other teams followed after that realizing that none of them knew the way to training ground 44 expect maybe Naruto's team. It was good that their guessing that Naruto team knew the way because only 3 minutes later they were all standing in front of a chained linked fenced area with 8 Chuunin and Tsume waiting for them.

"Okay kid since it seems you all made it here we will begin right now. Behind me you can see Training Ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death. It is in here that the Second stage of the Chuunin Exams will take place. During the next 5 days your mission will be to navigate your way through this forest till you and your team, have reached the Tower at the center of training ground. But before you think that this is easy we have some other stuff you will be taking with you." Tsume said looking around at the Genin grinning in a way very much like Anko did when she was in a good mood. Needless to say most of the Genin were very scared, while Kiba was looking like he was ready to quit right then.

"It is simple you will each get one of these two scrolls. During the next 5 days you will have to gain the other scroll from a different team taking it by any means needed. You need both scrolls to enter the tower and pass the exam. The only rules for this park of the exam are you may not look at what is written on these scrolls, you must have two at the end to pass, and your entire team must be alive at the end to pass as well. Other than that killing is legal, and death is expected since this forest holds many dangerous creatures some of which have been known to kill Jonin. So be on your guard," Tsume said with a smirk since she had met some of those creatures before, none of which were fun to deal with.

"Wait if that is true how can you get away with sending us in there to our death," asked someone in the crowd?

"Simply you sign these forms that don't make the Leaf village responsible for your death if you die during this part of the Exams." Tsume explained, pulling out a form from her one of the pockets on her vest. "If you wish to continue with the Exams each person in your team needs to sign one, then turn them in and you will receive one of the scrolls needed to take part in the next part of the exams. You have 30 minutes to decide starting now."

Tsume walked over to where everyone noticed a table set up with a lot of scrolls and paper forms on it. At once everyone started speaking to their teams deciding on wither to continue or not. Naruto group at once went over and signed the forms and were handed a scroll that looked different from the others. Tenten looked at it then Tsume, "Tsume-san what is this for?"

"The Hokage told me to give our group this scroll instead of a Heaven or Earth Scroll. Then he told me to give you an order, you are not to open it till you have completed your mission at which time head for the tower and open it up at the tower," Tsume said.

Tenten nodded taking the scroll, "Okay we will do as told."

Naruto and her group were then pointed to a Chuunin who showed them to the gate they would be starting at. They noticed they were located at one of the Northeast sector gates that could not help but thank the Hokage that they were not put somewhere else. As the Chuunin walked away Naruto spoke up.

"It seems our mission is more important than gather scrolls, either that or he does not want to review us to the Village just yet," Naruto said looking at the scroll that had been handed to Tenten.

"That could be true, though as it is we might have to do that anyway if we are not careful. Thankfully with what he did we are not likely to be found out about anyway," Haku said as another Chuunin came by with another group of genin.

They fell silent as the group passed looking at the closely until they were out of hearing range again. They then started planning on find the locations of the summon scroll, talking with Anko but the Northeast sector and what she knew about it. In the end they decided the scroll and shrine were likely in a cave or tunnel that was likely hidden. Their reason for this was because Anko had never found it one her many trips through the forest, and genjustu would not work well to hide it since she could easy sense and dispel almost any genjustu she came across.

A few more teams pass them before they came up with their plans. It was simple really, they would have Naruto make clones and have them move out through the forest searching as they went. In the mean while the clones were looking they would remove teams from the exams getting rid of unneeded and unwanted competition. Then when a clone found the shrine or they did they would claim the scroll signing it as needed and dealing with the summon creature. After which they would quickly head to the tower at the center of the training ground.

After that they set to waiting for some sort of news to begin with the second part of the exam. It did not take long for an announcement to be heard over a speakers system near each gate. "All Genin we are now ready to begin the exams. As such I wish you all luck, now begin," Tsume voice said over the speakers as all the gates opened up at one. Naruto and her group at once shot in. The same with many other teams, as the second stage of the Chuunin Exams officially started.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chuunin Exams, the Summon Scroll?

The first few days of the Chuunin exams were always considered the most bloody. This was because, no matter which Village gave the exams, during the second part teams were normal pitted against each other to gain something. Which meant anything even killing was allowed, and sometimes very common depending on whom the hosting village was. Villages like the Mist, would normal have only an eightieth of the contests alive by the end of the second around. While the Leaf village could have over three quarts still around, though there were exceptions to this like when the Stone Village had sent in some genin to the Leaf Village exams. It ended with only two full teams coming out alive and about 10 other genin coming out of the second rounds alive as well but without their teams. Needless to say the Leaf and Stone village agreed to stay out of each other's exams for the next few years.

These thought passed through Naruto mind as they got ready another team from the exams. Naruto, Haku, and Tenten after having entered into the forest had at once sent out clones to search for the anything that might hold the scroll, but they had no clue so far. But on the other hand they had found four teams so far. So using this information they had decided to remove these extra people from the exams so far they had each gained two Heaven Scrolls and one earth scrolls. This latest team they were going to take out was a Mist Village group.

So slowly Naruto team made their way down the threes using their abilities to remain sticking to the trees while not using any Charka. As they got closer they each moved behind one of the Genin before killing them at the same time with a quick stab from their tail blades. They then quickly check to make sure no one got away or that this was a genjustu. Once this was done they took anything of real use Kunai, seal tags, any scrolls, weapons, or even summon contracts if the genin had them. In the end they had collected so far.

Two hundred - forty kunai, 240 throwing stars, two sets of Katana and one long sword, they had also found a couple scrolls on basic Kenjustu. They had also found some pills that might have been charka pills or even blood pills but did not keep those. They had not found any summon scrolls since genin rarely even signed a summon contract let alone carry one on them. That was with now all four groups they had found so far, finishing up the this group by burning them down with a light fire justu thanks to Tenten they left taking the Head bands with them as proof of the kill for later. So that they might be returned to the village as a sign of who had died in the exams.

Afterwards Naruto slowly had her clones dispel again taking in any information that had gained. It seemed they had not found anything just yet, so once again she made more clones and sent them out to search more of the forest. As the day moved slowly to night they set up camp in a small cave that was about a mile from the Tower, next they quickly set up traps to protect them. Before setting up a shift of three of Naruto's clone to protect them for half the night. After that they went to sleep before sending out one last group of clones to look.

That was how they ended the second day. At midnight one of the clones woke up Tenten before disappearing with a small burst of smoke. She watched until dawn at which time she woke up the others. Naruto woke up with a yawn and stretched unwinding her tail from around her body as did the others carefully getting all the kinks out from sleeping on the hard patched ground. Then like the day before they sent out a group of clones to start searching hoping to find something.

But as the day moved alone it seemed that was not meant to be. Soon it was lunch time and the only thing they had met was a large horse size spider and a few large dog size spiders. As they settled down for lunch sitting high in a tree one of Naruto's clones found something and dispelled. As Naruto started to eat her instant ramen, cooked using a small fire justu to boil the water, she stopped and her eyes widen in shock.

Haku looked over at Naruto and asked, "Something wrong Naruto?"

"A little weird but not wrong, in fact this could be very good," Naruto said a smile growing on her face.

"What is it Naruto, don't keep us in the dark." Tenten said. The reason for saying this was because of the fact they tried to not read each other's thoughts.

"It seems that Clone found the tunnel we were looking for," Naruto said explaining.

"Well that is great news let's get going right now," Tenten said before leaping up and started to run down the branched only to stop, when she noticed neither Naruto or Tenten was following her. "Hay aren't you both coming?"

"No not yet, I still want to eat my ramen, since none of us have eaten lunch yet. Besides unless you have read my mind you would not know where the cave even is," Naruto said before eating her ramen.

"Oh that is true," Tenten looking a little embarrassed. She walked back over to her team and sat down and at some of the Ramen cups that had been made up. Though she did not like Ramen as much as Naruto, she had to admit that the flavored noodles were good. They quickly finished their meals before heading out with Naruto taking the lead. As they moved through the forest they decided to send out another set of clones to look for other teams. This was because depending on the team, they might either later remove said team or help them.

It was not long later that they reached the cave where Naruto's clone had explored. It was hidden we by a couple trees and a few bushes, making it nearly invisible. As they entered into the cave they saw at once why the clone had dispelled. The entire cave looked to be filled to the brim with traps. Some as simple as a Senbon launcher to some seal traps that looked to be very powerful, more powerful than any genin could make for that matter.

Naruto looked at her team before looking back at the cave, "Well I think we found the cave we are looking for."

"I would have to agree," Haku said looking around at the different traps.

"Same here and I would guess there is no way across these traps. From what I can see when one trap ends only an inch later the next one begins," Tenten said looking at the triggers for the traps.

"So in short the only way across would be to fly or be thrown across," Naruto said already thinking up a plan to deal with the traps.

"Not even that would work. Some of those seals could react to charka usage, and I cannot tell if there are any wires hidden in the air. So in short unless we disarm the traps we cannot get in there," Tenten answered simply forgetting about Naruto unpredictable streak.

"We don't have time to disarm them all so I am going with plan B." Naruto said jumping back her tail uncoiling from around her as she went landing lightly.

Tenten and Haku at once jumped back incase Naruto did something stupid or dangerous. This was a good idea as not even a few seconds later Naruto made 30 clones and sent them into the trap filled cave. As they moved through the cave they triggered as many traps as they could, trying to dodge as the ones that were set off. Then with an unknown signal they all exploded with a blast setting off the remaining traps. As the smoke disappeared and the rocks settled down they all got a good look at the destruction the clones and traps had caused. The cave was still standing just fine but it was littered with Senbon, throwing stars, Kunai, and some large rocks. The only thing that seemed to be intact was a seal on the roof; as all the other seals were destroyed blasted apart from the force of the clones exploding.

Naruto shook her head, "Ahh come on, missed one trap, pity."

"Pity? You nearly blew apart the entire cave entrance, and you say pity?" Haku almost yelled looking at Naruto.

"Yep pity. Because seals affect a larger area then a wire triggered trap," Naruto said explaining.

"Still you nearly blew up the entire cave," Tenten said shaking her head, "But that does not matter now how do we get pass that seal."

"Same as before we test the range with a clone, but I won't set it to explode this time," Naruto said before adding the last part at a look from Haku. She made one more clone and sent it towards the seal to exam it if possible. The clone ended up getting right up next to the seal and was able to look at it before it nodded.

"This is just a strength seal, to hold up older houses and such," the clone said before dispelling.

Naruto nodded and motioned her team to follow her as she entered into the cave, still keeping a careful eye out for any more traps. They slowly moved deeper into the cave, with each step the light in the cave slowly decreased and the sound echoing off the cave walls increased. After a few minutes they could not see anything but the dot of light where the entrance was. At which time Naruto and her team had to use their other senses to navigate and avoid any possible traps.

They started using a powerful ability to see, it was the combination of smell, sound, and mental based thought power. Using these skills they were able to make a perfect image of the tunnel in their mind as they moved deeper still into the cave. Until, finally they came to a large room in the cave. Actually large was not the word for it was huge able looking easily able to hold the exhibition field in it where the final round of the Chuunin exams took place. As they moved across the room they a large scroll with many, many seals over it all contented by a large central seal.

Haku as they got close enough to fully make out the seal they all stopped in shock at the same time. "This is not a summoning contract, if anything it is for a demon sealing," Naruto stated in shock as she looked at it.

"But how I thought you could not seal any demon in nothing short of a human vessel or a large pot made to keep its power contained," Haku said staring at the large seal in wonder.

"Not completely true. Those are the most common methods. Danzo thought it might be possible to seal a demon into something as simple as a scroll, though because there are no known free demons he never had a chance to test this idea. But if what I am seeing here is what I think it is, it is possible to seal a demon into a scroll," Naruto explained carefully looking over every inch the seal. Some parts she could not recognize while others she was able to figure out.

"Naruto so any idea what this seal does over all," Tenten asked moving over to the entrance to check and seal if anyone was following at all.

"Not completely. From what I can tell the seal holds back something, the other parts of this seal take in any Charka and then use it keep the seals charka ink from fading," Naruto said. She sat down and looked over the seal again, the grabbing the scroll she slowly unrolled it. The scroll reached completely across the room revealing the paper underneath pitch black, with white ink making the design of a large snake like creature. The scroll was soon fully unrolled, causing seals around the room light causing the cave to be filled with light, probably for working on the seals better.

"So this is the demon… creature that is sealed into the scroll," wondered Tenten?

"I would guess so, now if we could just figure out if we should unseal it," Naruto said trying to get a message through to Anko. But for reason unknown she was not responding at all. "That is weird; I cannot reach Anko at all."

"What do you mean," asked Tenten?

"I mean I cannot link mentally with her, I can sense her but I cannot link my mind to her so we can talk." Naruto said causing both Haku and Tenten to try as well, but like Naruto they could not get a sound from Anko at all. Realizing something about the cave was blocking their link, they quickly left the cave and got back outside the cave, leaving the scroll open on the cave floor as they left. Once they were able to reach Anko. But as they got across their situation to Anko something happened they did not expect at all.

From out of the cave can a large and powerful pulse of magic that sent then all to their knees. It traveled far and was felt well outside the Leaf village. This cause Naruto, Haku, and Tenten to run back into the tunnel and into the room as fast as they could, only to stop in their tracks as they saw the scroll was now blank and completely white as the blackness moved about the and slowly taking form. Soon the darkness solidified in one spot before exploding outwards again covering the room in a second darkness, as a voice was heard.

"Finally I am free of that cursed scroll," can a female hissed voice from the darkness filled with anger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Demon

The darkness seemed to move on its own as the seals around the room try to light the place. Slowly the darkness comes together from a large solid shape form a large blob. It took another few minutes before some outlines and details could be seen. It was a large snake, so big that it filled most of the huge foot ball field sized cave. Naruto, Haku, and Tenten were force to back up to the very entrance itself. Then without warning the darkness clasped in on itself disappearing completely. Light then filled the cave again as some seals along the walls lit up the entire place.

Haku looked over at Naruto wondering as the lasts of the smoke like darkness disappeared revealing a woman lying on the ground a little ways away from the scroll. Around her lay 10 different swords all looking to be about 5 feet in length at least. Carefully they moved towards her but as they got within 30 feet of her, her eye snapped open. Then next thing they knew two of the sword were out of the sheaths and in the person hands pointed at right at them. This gave them their first real look at her. She stood probably 7 feet tall with black hair and pale blue skin, her hair was pitch black as was her eyes. Her clothes were a dark purple in cloak and hood that hide her face once covered and anything else she had.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me," the female asked speaking with a slight accent.

"We are the ones that let you out of that scroll and seal," Naruto said since she was the leader of the group.

"Really," asked the female lowering the blade down to her sides?

"Yes, though I am not sure how we did that," Naruto said as Haku walked around to the seal, but still watching the female closely.

"I am not sure how either. But I must thanks you, and now I must be leaving," She said putting the swords into their sheath before putting those on her back. Next she gathered up the other blades and sealed all into some seals that were hidden on her robe. She then moved towards the exit but stopped as Tenten moved in front of her.

"Wait, don't leave just yet. Can we ask you some things first," asked Tenten?

"I guess that would be alright," the female said looking at Tenten, "but in return you must answer some questions I have. Deal?"

"It is a deal," Naruto said speaking for all of them again.

"Good, my first question is simple enough. What is the year," the female asked simply.

"It is 1035 or about eighteen years since the third great Ninja war," Naruto answered, "Now if I might ask a simple question. What is your name?"

"Really… two more wars have been fought since I was sealed in that cursed scroll. As for my name, it is Veronica," the now named Veronica said, "My last name you don't need to know yet."

"Okay, how did you end up in that scroll? And why," Naruto asked then?

"Well I am not sure completely how, but I do know why or at least a good guess why. In short the person who sealed me thought I was a very dangerous demon. My guess on how is because of the seal style. As long as the scroll remained in that seal carved into the floor I remained sealed," Veronica said looking over at the seal with great dislike. "Now my turn, what are your names and where am I?"

Naruto answered this, "The Fire Nation, not far from the Village Hidden in the leaves. Our names are Naruto, Tenten, and Haku." Naruto finished pointing to each of them in turn.

Tenten then spoke up, "What do you mean by demon?"

"Well, in short I am a demon. Something I am sure none of you have seen. Unless my friends where more of idiots then I thought," Veronica answered saying the last part under her breath.

"A demon, do you mean like the 9 tailed beast," Haku asked coming over and standing by Tenten?

"Yes like them I am a demon, and they are kind of old friends of mine," Veronica said looking at them closely.

"We see," Naruto said looking at the other who nodded, "Then if we may ask could you follow us to the tower at the center of this forest to meet with our Hokage?"

"Why should I," asked Veronica a little heatedly?

"Because as you have said you have been sealed into that scroll for at least two ninja wars, which means that you have very little idea what the world is like. So in short until you have learned about what has happened since you have been sealed, you're at risk of being resealed no matter how powerful you may be," Tenten said deciding to voice her opinion.

"A good logical reason," Veronica said before nodding, "Very well then I will return with you to talk with the Hokage. But once that is over I am going."

"As you wish," Haku said nodding, "Please follow us and have some patience the tower is a few miles away from here."

Veronica nodded mumbling to herself, "Man I really hate logic sometimes."

Naruto laughed hearing that just fine, "I agree there."

"To bad it is needed when you're sharing your mind with 3 other girls. Two of which could be considered legally insane," Tenten dodging Naruto tail easy enough. "And no complaining about it, you would be thinking the same thing if you had to deal with Lee and Guy on a day to day bases."

"Fine," Naruto said pouting a little bit. Before leading the way out of the cave Naruto was listening to Kyuubi talk to her quietly in her mind. As they moved out of the cave Naruto spoke up again, "If I am ask Kyuubi said something about to brats. Wondering if they are with you?"

"What did you say about… you mean Kyuubi said…? Wait you aren't the container to Kim," asked Veronica stopping in wondering?

"Kim," wondered Haku in shocked, "You mean that Kyuubi the Demon Fox has a normal name?"

"Yes I did. Now if I may ask, what did she said about my good friends," Veronica said with a growl?

"Hay doesn't look at me, I used weaker words then she did. But she is wondering where the twins that are normal around you are," Naruto said quickly trying to defend herself from a possible attack.

Veronica did not answer for a while as she started walking luckily towards the tower. It was nearly a minute before she spoke again, "To be honest, I am not sure. If they are still anything like they were before I was sealed then they will be anywhere trouble and chaos is. In this world with ninja though there is so much Chaos and trouble that they could really be anywhere."

"So they are like me fun loving and playful, where you seem to be the type to hide in the shadows," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Yes you could say that," Veronica said still walking.

They fell silent after that and kept moving at a high speed walking pace. Even as they moved Naruto, Tenten, and Haku were keeping an eye out for any enemy though it was unlikely after all they had removed a few teams. Soon the Tower came into view though it was still a little over a half mile away as they drew closer Tenten spoke up.

"Veronica if I may ask, those swords from before what were they. I could tell they were not normal blades." Tenten said looking over at Veronica in wonder.

"They are actually part of the reason the twins are not around me like normal," Veronica said not looking at Tenten.

"May I see them then," asked Tenten wanting to see the blades?

"Sorry but I cannot show you what they can do," Veronica said not understanding what Tenten asked.

"I never asked to see what they could do. But just look at the, though not that you said that what can they do?" Tenten asked her eyes now filled with wonder at the thought of these weapons.

"I guess I can show you one of them," Veronica said unsealing one of the blades and handing it to Tenten. Then sighing she spoke again, "As for what they do I cannot tell you that."

Tenten sighed at that and nodded and pulled out the blade from the sheath or more correctly tried to. It seemed the blade was close to 6 feet in full length rather than 4 feet like the sheath that it was in. Finally she got the blade out of its sheath and looked at it in wonder. The blade itself was made of pure crystal. While it seemed the core seemed to be made of metal, and in Tenten hand the bladed barely seem to weigh anything. She swung it a few times and found the blade perfectly balanced then swinging it towards a tree she found it cut straight through much to the shock of Tenten.

"But how this blade has barely an edge on it," Tenten said looking carefully at the blade carefully. Also holding it a lot more carefully after seeing it slice through a tree like some warm butter.

"The same way most blades that have special power are made if they blades are not normal in design. Using charka they make a sharp wedge around the blade, and depending on the thickness of the blade one could cut almost anything without leaving any sign of the blades passing," Veronica said taking the blade and sheathed it without a problem before sealing it again.

"So what can the sword do," asked Tenten again?

"As I already told you I won't tell you. For a few reason," Veronica said looking at the tower and sighing.

"Fine," Tenten said wondering now how truly powerful those swords were. "But if I may ask are they your swords?"

"No they are not, they belong to the twins and are the reason I have no clue as to where they are right now," Veronica said again as they entered into the clearing where the large Tower sat.

They entered through one of the door and opened the scroll they had been given by Tsume for passing the exam. It smoked a little bit before there was a burst of smoke as Tenten who had opened it threw it away. The smoke cleared completely reviewing the third Hokage standing before them. He took one look at the ground and Veronica standing behind Naruto's team and spoke a few simply words the summed the whole thing up. "Okay what happened this time?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto watched on as the Hokage started the final part of the second exam. She did not really paid attention as the Hokage explained the reason for the exams. As she already knew it. They were to be displayed in public in the final most part of the exams as proof that the future of the village was a good one. She looked around noticing Veronica sitting off to the side in a dark corn watching. Naruto had not been there during her talk with the Hokage, but it seemed currently she had decided to stay for a few weeks. She then looked around at the other teams as the all walked up to the balconies leaving the arena open for the fights.

There were 3 teams from the leaf, one from the sound and one form the sand; this did not include the team she was on. She looked around the arena quickly in case she was chosen first. It was a pretty large place with balcony that everyone stood on and watching. The arena itself was flat with no places to hide. The only thing actually in the arena was a large statue at the end of the room which was forming a basic hand sign to draw charka out.

Naruto looked up as the board flashed some names up noticing Sasuke's name was the first to appear, then hers. All around the arena she heard gasps as the people from the leaf realized who was fighting. Sighing she shook her head and walked down to the battle arena. She was sure someone had rigged that board since she was sure that the Hokage did not want to have her face Sasuke at all yet.

Around the room the leaf genin and Jonin were talking about who would win. Everyone but a select few seemed to think Naruto was going to lose hands down. But the Hokage, Naruto's team, and Hinata all seemed to think Naruto would win. And unknown to everyone but one person the board was rigged if need be. The Hokage had made it so Naruto would face Sasuke, he had heard of some rather unpleasant rumors.

Sasuke it seemed was marked with the curse seal recently and had become rather unstable. And until the he was sure Sasuke was mentally stable and sane, the Hokage felt that it was best if he was removed from the Chuunin exams. And with Naruto here he felt that was the safest way to do it without risking another genin, or without making a scene. He knew that for sure since he had made sure Naruto and her teams train was almost the best around.

Sasuke and Naruto were soon standing in the arena facing each other. Naruto seemed to be relaxed while Sasuke was tense. He did not know Naruto skill anymore and the cloak she was wearing hid all of her body expect her head when it was closed. He also had to worry about the curse seal on his next, it was pulsing slowly and if it activated at all Kakashi was going to step in and stop the match. Which would likely force him to be forced lose then he would be out of the exams. The examiner who was Ibiki again looked at each of them before nodding, "Remember I say stop and you stop anyone disobeying this rule will have you removed from the Exam and in my examination room before you can say Justu."

The room seemed to drop a few degrees just from those words as even the Jonin had stiffened a little bit. Naruto nodded having become semi used to how Ibiki spoke thanks to Anko. "Yes, understood sir."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said now even tenser, as everything seemed to be going against him.

"Good begin," Ibiki said before jumping back.

Sasuke at once went into action as he flashed through a set of hand signs before bring his hand to his mouth and blowing. Out from him shot a fireball about the same size of him, Naruto was able to dodge it with easy as it was smaller than the one Sasuke usually used. Sasuke growled to himself as he winced, the curse seal was messing with his control over his charka. He did not have much time to worry about this though as Naruto hand shot forward covered in charka forming a blade around it. Sasuke dodged at once ducking under it before moving forward with a punch. Naruto was barely able to redirect it as Sasuke had slipped past her guard.

Naruto jumped back as she got a chance but before she could do anything. Sasuke was on her again. Naruto was finding easier to keep up and even beat him now, as while his speed had increased her had increased even more. She was able to hold him off with some very fast stables with her hands still covered in the charka, while dodging all his other attacks. But it seemed this was getting them nowhere as Sasuke's defense it seemed like it was even better than his offence.

Sasuke noticed the seal seemed to settling down a little bit for now, decided to take the battle up a nock if he could as he activated his eyes. Or at least tried to, for as soon as he activated them the seal flared more painfully than before causing him to falter a little in his attack. This ended up leaving him open for a few seconds. Naruto wasted no time seeing this and cut into Sasuke arms with her blades made of charka. She then jumped back so she could watch what happened thanks to her style.

Their style had three different ways of being used. The first was a style that main point was it offensive power even it was a little slow. They used charka around their claws to make them sharper and with the acid nature of their charka it caused a lot of pain to anyone from just a scratch. It made it so any hit even glance could cause problems. There was no foot usage in this one since that was used to keep dodging, and their tails were used a great deal to keep balance or blocking. It was a death by a thousand cuts as their charka could kill a person if enough got in them. Leaving the style as their most powerful but if someone got by their attacks they had no real options to block other than to jump out of the way.

The second one was style built just for their claws with equal attack and defense. It was built off of the style Kiba used; using their claws they would swipe at their opponents and cut or tear their body up. If they got a good shot they could nearly kill a person with a swipe. A bad shot normally left the person with some bad cuts. Now this style did not use their charka nearly as much as a single hit was meant to tear apart someone. Meaning unless they got a glance hit there was not much their charka would affect. So using their feet, hand, and tail they would attack and block with swipes.

The final one was almost all defensive using only a few select strikes. It used their charka again but in a different way for strikes. Instead of attack in a general area the attacks would focus on a few locations. These locations were ones if hit could cause almost instant death, if not they would for sure cause a great deal of pain, since the main locations were the heart, lungs, and Head. But other locations that were used were main charka veins. It made full use of their tail as a surprise attacks that when used would actually be the one to kill person if it was a good enough surprise. Naruto and Haku, favored the third style. Tenten preferred the second since it was more balance. While Anko loved the first since it caused more blood and pain without it being too messy.

Naruto watched as Sasuke sank to the ground in pain. The blow had been rather glancing for the style but it had hit a major charka vein that ran through Sasuke's arm. And because of that the blow was now causing him even more pain than the curse seal had. Naruto wondered as a random thought rolled into his head if he could break the curse seal like he had done with Anko's. Moving forward he stopped by Sasuke grabbing the back of his shirt he pulled it down a little bit revealing the seal on his neck. The reformed the blade of charka before stabbing the seal with it.

Naruto was blasted back suddenly as her blade cut deep into the seal; she landed a few feet away as he watched Sasuke carefully. Sasuke who was now on the ground unable to move as pain unlike he had every felt before hit him. Sasuke spasm about thrashing as Naruto was sent flying by a wave of charka that flew out from the seal. Sasuke did not know it but the seal at the moment was dyeing thanks to Naruto charka. Naruto charka was eating away at the seal like it would do for any normal seal destroying it in seconds releasing a large amount of charka that it contained.

Everyone watched on in shock, first Naruto had easily held her own against the Uchiha youth. And now she with her final attack this weird thing was happening. Then suddenly with an ear piercing scream the seal disappeared fully. Sasuke laid on the ground panting and about ready to faint from the pain not noticing that Ibiki called the match in Naruto favor. Two medics came in and took Sasuke away. The Hokage and Kakashi followed quickly wanting to see what had caused this weird show of charka as they brought Naruto with them.

Ibiki was given the go ahead to continue as the board spun through the options again it slowly slowed to stop. Kiba vs. Ino. Kiba jumped down to the floor as Ino walked down the stairs, before they stood facing each other waiting for the signal to begin. Ibiki gave it and jumped back again. The fight it turned out to be very short lived, as Kiba shot forward faster than Ino could react and punched her. She flew away from the force of the punch and hit the wall hard before falling down out cold.

Ibiki shook his head in wonder at how she had made it this far before calling Kiba the winner. Kiba laughed saying it was too easy before he walked back up to his team. The board then spun into action again revealing the next to contestants. Kankuro vs. Kin. They both walked down the arena before facing off against their opponents. Ibiki looked at each and nodded, "Begin."

Kin did not waste any time as she throw a large amount of senbon at Kankuro only for him to dodge by simply leaning his head. He had noticed the bells on them before looking back at Kin, "So Senbon with bells. I don't think they are to help me dodge."

"What a clever boy you are, but that does mean you will win against me." Kin said smirked as she threw some more senbon around making Kankuro dodge even more. He was force to let go of the large clothed wrap package to be able to dodge faster. Kin laughed as Kankuro stopped moved after a Senbon nicked his clothes.

"Well none you can throw senbon semi well I can see. But you lack anything skills it seems as well," Kankuro said with a smirk charging in.

"Oh really then you are wrong guessing that." Kin said before making a pulling motion causing some of the bells connected to the senbon to ring.

Kankuro stopped looking around at the bells before smirking, "I see now genjustu using your bells to cast it. Sadly for you that is useless against me." Kunai went flying from his hands cutting the wires with easy making the ringing stop.

Kin glared at being found out so quickly she threw a few more senbon at Kankuro as he threw his kunai but instead of actually entering his body they bounced off. Shocking almost everyone expect his one sensei and teammates. Kankuro turned around and looked at Kin grinning as he spoke without his mouth moving at all. "So you noticed I cannot be touched by normal weapons." With that, a blade formed coming out of Kankuro's hand with it he shot forward.

Kin tried to dodge but was unable to as the blade caught her leg. Kankuro stopped not far from her and smirked, "By the way did I mention all my weapons have poison on them?"

Kin gasp as pain flooded her body; she dropped to her knees gasping her world turning black. Kankuro smirked as there was a puff of smoke around him. The blade he had was gone and he walked over to Kin, "Good game." With that Kankuro walked away without a backwards glance as Kin fell unconscious from the poison. Ibiki quickly checked for any remain genjustu and then checked Kin before he called the match in Kankuro's favor. The medical ninja came and quietly took Kin away to be treated for the poison.

The board spun through the names once more. On it appeared the name of the next match. Hinata vs. Gaara. Naruto looked worried at this point and looked at Hinata who was nearby her team. Hinata looked like she was ready to faint on the spot; Kiba and Shino both looked like they were about to have a heart attack. The tension was broken as Hinata spoke up from her spot down to the proctor, "I forfeit."

Gaara looked at her in slight anger, but also knowing she would not be much of a challenge. He had sensed them during the second part of the exams and felt their fear with easy. He knew killing them would be no fun or even worth it at the moment. He kept leaning against the wall looking bored much to Kankuro and Temari shock who though he would be ranting over not getting some blood.

Ibiki nodded, "As you wish Gaara is the winner." The board at once spun again revealing the next contestants. Temari vs. Haku. Temari sighed seeing this and walked down the stairs, Haku just shrugged and jumped down from the balcony. As they walked into the middle of the arena and took their spots the Hokage and Kakashi reappeared a little shaken, while Naruto appeared looking no different. It seemed Naruto's charka as well as those of his team had the power to destroy seals of any kind. The ideas and things they could do with that were huge, but also very problematic since they could not figure out why the seal on Kyuubi was still hold, and if or when it would fail.

"You two ready," asked Ibiki looking from one to the other getting a nod from both of them he spoke again, "Okay Begin."

Unlike the first few matches neither one moved at first. Both of them were watching each other trying to figure out what the other could do. Haku had a little more success at this than Temari. Temari could only guess from what she had seen Naruto do which while neat was still too little to make a battle plan. Haku on the other hand could tell Temari had a battle fan and could use wind justu. Because of this that meant her speed would be a lot lower than most genin, probably.

It was a full 20 seconds before Haku made the first move. She pulled out some senbon and threw them fast and hard at Temari only for them to be knocked out of the air without warning. Haku smirked a little and then frowned. She was right Temari was a wind user but her speed was a great deal higher than she had thought before.

Temari smirked at her, "One moon showing when, and once all three are showing this match will be over for you."

Haku rolled her eyes, "I very much doubt that wind user. I know perfectly well how you blocked my attack. And that attack was only meant to test your speed."

Temari growled a little bit she had been hoping no one knew her secret just yet. Though in the end it was not a big lose. Temari, whipping the fan around open it up fully sending out a blast of air across the arena with easy. It hit Haku dead on but did not seem to do anything other than to mess up her hair and move her cloak a bit. Haku was not impressed, "Please is that all you have?"

"Hardly, I think I am going to like playing with you," Temari said waving her fan again but putting charka into it this time. The blast hit Haku and sent her flying with easy, but as the wind cut into her cheeks, hands, and feet a little bit causing some blood to leak out. And thanks to the wind the drops flew around hitting the walls and around the floor. Temari heard a hissing sound and looked around for it in case there was an explosive note nearby. Not seeing anyone she looked back at Haku who grinned.

"You should really be more careful with you attacks against me. My blood is in no ways normal," Haku said.

Temari looked at her carefully noticing the cuts were not dripping red blood but rather green. "So what you have a blood line big deal."

"Actually it is not that. But rather my blood could kill a person at a drop," Haku said flicking her finger with a drop of blood on it, using charka to make it reach, at Temari. Temari was shocked when the drop hit her fan on the metal and at once passed right through it like nothing was there.

Temari gulped looking almost worried as she now had a big problem. "So what are you going to do? Pelt me with drops and kill me?"

"Nope just warning you if any of my blood gets on anything it will melt since my blood is a very powerful acid. And since I don't want anyone else to get hurt I figure I warn you so you would not use some of you powerful wind attacks that might send my blood flying around," Haku said with a slight smile. She could tell even if Temari did not react over to her words that they had made a point. Since now Temari was noticing the holes in the walls and floors where Haku's blood had touched.

Up in the balcony everyone expect team seven was talking amongst themselves. Having blood like that was something very scary to say the least, and for it to be able to melt through anything was very scarier. Then they noticed the blood on Haku clothes was not melting it. Temari also noticed. "If what you say is true then why don't you clothes melt?"

"They were made to withstand this acid with a seal thanks to some friends. Because to be honest I would rather remain clothed while fighting someone," Haku said in a level voice.

"Fair enough," Temari said realizing if she could get her hand on that cloak around Haku she could defend against the acid if it came her way. She also realized all her strong wind based justu would not be a good idea since they did sometime send blood everywhere. But on the bright side she still had a great deal of attacks that could still be used. Swinging her fan again she sent a burst of air at Haku hoping to knock her out cold. But Haku dodged out of the way quickly and sped toward Temari. Haku closed the gap between them before Temari could swing her fan far enough for a second blast at Haku.

Temari barely dodge the attack from Haku, she slipped her fan back together into it close form and swung it at Haku hoping to know her away. It almost worked but Haku did a back bend letting the fan pass above her without a problem. Haku finished going from a back bend to a hand stand then to a hand spring as Temari swung the fan to take out Haku's hands. Landing she jumped away from the blast of wind that was sent at her by Temari. She kept dodging with easy until she was up next to Temari again. Temari swung her fan at Haku again but before it could gain much momentum Haku caught it with her hand.

"Now you are really starting to be a pain you know," Haku said jerking the fan out of Temari grasp. Haku then spun with it opening it fully as she went, sending charka into the wind wall that formed around her. The wall of wind went then went out in every direction causing Temari to be thrown back hard getting cut by the wind. She landed a little hard looking at Haku in anger as Haku tossed aside the fan. "How do you use that thing? It is way too big and bulky for good use by a real ninja."

"Like you would know, I bet you just pushed charka into it hoping it would work," Temari said growling. She was now in a hard spot; without her fan she barely had any real justu she had master that would be any use. She was then shocked with Haku pulled out from each sleeve of her robe a small battle fan.

"You should really have thought about that more. I actually can use wind based attacks but I don't normally show it. And now it is time to end this," Haku said shooting forward without wasting any more time. She seemed to appear next to Temari in a burr.

Temari ducked on gut feeling alone. As she duck she felt as the wind stirred above her for a few seconds. As Haku slid to a stop behind her, Temari looked around to see what had happen. Along the angle that Haku had swung her fan a slice had formed on the floor that was barely noticeable. Temari moved to spin around and attack Haku but she felt a sharp object against her neck which made her stop. Then she felt the wind stir behind her as Haku activated another blade around her fans.

"Give and I will not kill you," Haku said with an almost evil tone, as a gasp was heard around the room.

Temari did not nod for fear of getting her head removed, "Fine I forfeit."

Ibiki nodded, "Haku winner by forfeit."

The object disappeared from Temari neck, and she stepped away rubbing it. She looked at Haku in wonder then noticed the tail. It had a sharp evil looking blade on it and Temari rubbed neck almost in wonder at why she was not dead. She walked over to her hand filling it open she smiled noticing there was no damage on it at all. Haku noticed this as she walked over, "how come you fan is still okay? Anything my charka touches when released through a justu or something else normally destroys it. Even my fans need special seal to stay in one piece."

Temari did not look at her as she spoke, "Well my fan is a way for me to summon so it is harder to destroy than most."

Haku nodded, "Oh I see now. Good match." She then walked off back up to the balcony. Temari walked back towards her but stopped for a few seconds when she noticed that her cuts were a little bigger than when they had first bend place her on. And the cut in the ground which was barely an quarter inch before was now almost an inch across. Suddenly she felt a great deal of vertigo and fainted. The medics rushed in and put Temari on a stretcher before taking her off to heal her.

The board spun into actuation again before stopping causing Guy's and Anko's team to both look in shock at the names. Ibiki then called out "Will Tenten and Neji please enter the arena."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Neji and Tenten both walked down slowly from their teams and into the arena talking spots on the floor facing each other. As the protector gave them permission to start the only thing that happened was Neji sliding into a stance. It was a few seconds after this that Tenten spoke, "Neji you should give up now."

Neji eyes only widened a little bit. He knew for a fact before she had left his team he could beat her at anytime in a battle. But that was because she used a great deal of weapons and her attacks were semi easy to read, allowing him to dodge and attack her with easy. But if her ability had switched then he might not be so lucky, but then he remembered he could still beat Lee. A Taijustu warrior that was faster than almost anyone outside a Jonin level ninja.

With this in mind he spoke his demeanor changing to that of his normal self, "I doubt it Tenten Fate has decided that it shall be my victory today."

Tenten sighed at this, "Well you may think that but fate is not always right. Be prepared Neji I am not who you think I am."

She charged forward and attacked Neji. She came in swinging her clawed hands so fast and quickly that Neji was forced to jump back or else risk losing some part of him. Tenten slowed the attacks a little bit unable to keep it up for long, but it had done what she needed and put Neji out of stance. She kept up her attack blocking with her tail but was unable to land a hit thanks to Neji blocking her whole hand.

But as she missed full in one of her attacks Neji was able to find an opening. Attacking he was able to hit spots on both her arms trying to seal Tenten Charka points. Tenten only smirked as instead of her attack faulting she sped up for a few seconds landing eight cuts along Neji arms before she jumped back. Neji winced as he was forced to jump back as well as he looked at his arms.

"Really Neji you should not have done that," Tenten said holding up her hand which was now covered in by charka that was forming slowly into claws.

"What is going on that should have shut your charka points making it so you could not use charka," Neji said wincing as the cuts were caused by her charka and there were growing in size a little.

"It is simple really my Charka like my teammates have an acid like nature. So when you sent your charka in to block my points I sent my charka towards those points destroying your chakra and forcefully reopening them," Tenten said as she slid back into a stance this one similar to Anko. "Well it seems like I will have to switch styles. Otherwise this might drag out a little more than I want to."

Neji was at once ready for anything, what he got was unexpected as a tail shot out from under Tenten's cloak aiming for his heart. Neji tried to dodge out of the way by jumping backwards to avoid it, but the speed and length of the tail was too much and it caught his arms instead. Neji glared as he looked down at his arms, 2 long and deep cuts had been left in them hitting the other cuts as well.

"Give up Neji before I am forced to remove your arms," Tenten said with a smirk.

"Never fate has decided that I would win. So I shall not give up," Neji said.

Tenten smirked and let out a small chuckle, "Neji you need to give up. Not only is your fighting style almost useless against me. You are nearly armless so even if you activated your eyes it would be too late to even make more than a minimal use of them."

Neji growled, as he was not going to be beaten this easy. Charged forward he moved to take out Tenten in one shot but without warning his feet were taken out from under him causing him to fall. Landing on the ground he felt a very sharp blade against his neck. He knew it in a second what had gotten him, it was Tenten tail. Sighing he heard Ibiki call the match in Tenten favor seeing as if she had not chosen to stop that blade on her tail he would have been dead.

Tenten walked away smirking a little bit as she went. Though she did not hate Neji she had long felt that he needed to have his fate speak proven wrong after he had said who would win a fight. As she walked back up to her team the board spun once more. It stopped as the medics took Neji off the field to get his arms and cuts checked and healed. Shino vs. Shikamaru

Shikamaru barely even glanced at the board before calling down, "I forfeit."

Ibiki just nodded, "Okay Shino advances."

The board spun back into action while Asuma, Shikamaru's sensei, looked down at Shikamaru. "Why did you not go down there and fight him," Asuma asked in wonder.

"Because he style of fighting while similar can counter act my style completely. Also none of my current justu could handle him let alone any of the other current contestants that have pasted with the exception of Kiba. If I was to fight and win, which I could if I wanted to, I would have a good chance of face off against a contestant that could beat me in the finals without any problems," Shikamaru said lazily.

"That may be true but if you had gone on your mom would have gotten off your back about taking your ninja life with such a laid back outlook," Asuma said.

"Yeah, but right now with this line up of contestants, I would rather face my mom then take my chances with this line up," Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

The board stopped again revealing the names of the next contestants. Lee Vs Zaku. Lee jumped down from the balcony and landed on the ground light followed by Zaku. They at once moved and took spots facing each other. As the signal was given Zaku called over to Lee, "You better give up or else you will lose. This won't be like what happened in the forest."

"You should back down you only have one arm and I only used a little of the skill I have in the forest before your friend got me with that attack," Lee said as he got ready to move.

Zaku smirked as he looked at his arm in its sling. It had been hurt when they had attacked Sasuke from Neji, and Lee's team but not enough that it needed the sling. Zaku smirked grew as he then moved his arm out of the sling and pointed his palm, which had a tube in it going up his arm for justu, at Lee and fired a blast of air. But it only smashed against the wall leaving a small indention.

Zaku noticed Lee aiming a kick at his head, and head up his arm to block. This did not work though as his arm shattered from the force and he was spinning in circals as he flew through the air and into a wall. He was unluckily as his body rotated enough and his head went fully into the wall, killing him as he skull and neck were broken from the force. Ibiki could not help but shake his head, since if your opponent can move as fast as Lee you don't block his kicks, your duck or dodge. Ibiki then called the match while some people came and removed the body of the now dead Sound ninja from the room.

Around the room the reactions were mixed, so of the genin who had not seen death yet were feeling a little sick. While others were shaking their heads at the stupid move, but this was all brought to an end as the board sounded letting everyone know, the next contestants were up.

Choij vs. Dosu.

Choij looked over at his opponent and shook his head. He had heard his sensei and teammate talking about the finals and the odds of him winning, which also meant his own were not much better at winning either. Many did not know this but Choij was pretty smart, sure he may not have been in the top of the group but he knew when he was out matched. And he knew that out of his team his skills were below that of Shikamaru, meaning if Shikamaru did not think it was a safe idea for himself then he should not try for a spot this time either.

So raising his hand he spoke up, "Sir I would like to forfeit as well." Asuma shook his head at this; he knew that his bribe was now too late to work as well. Since Ibiki called Dosu the winner not even seconds later. But then he reminded himself his genin team was safe for the next few months when the next Chuunin exams would be head, and hopefully a lot safer genin group than this one.

Ibiki then called the winners down to the main floor where they each took turns pulling a paper out of a small cup. Opening the paper they found number written on them. Ibiki then asked for their numbers.

Naruto glanced at hers, "two."

Gaara spoke next, "four."

Lee then spoke, "Three sir!"

Haku glanced and laughed a little, "Seven."

Tenten then looked at her, "five."

Kiba smirked looking over at Naruto, "One!"

Kankuro then spoke seeming bored, "Six."

Dosu then spoke, "Eight."

Ibiki nodded, "Okay those numbers will decide you matches. They will be Naruto vs. Kiba, Lee vs. Gaara, Tenten vs. Kankuro, and Haku vs. Dosu. Each of you will have a month to train while we set up for the final part of the exam, You will each have a chance to show case your skills and hope for a promotion, do realize that every match you play counts since you can still get promoted even if you lose in the first match. Now please return to your team so that you're all may return to the village unharmed."

Everyone nodded as they left for their own teams before they were each lead by a Chuunin to an underground passage that would let them leave the forest safely. As they left many of them could not help but wonder what the next few months would hold for them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naruto, Haku, and Tenten sat quietly as they listen to the Hokage talk about their performance in the first few rounds of the Chuunin exams. He had started with Naruto.

"Well Naruto you performance at the second part of the exam needs work. Your first mistake was rushing in though you normally are more a defensive fighter. Second you got off balance when he was able to counter attack and nearly lost control of the fight. But once you had a good footing again you were able to take control again. Then not only did you defeat him it what would have been two moves but you also got rid of his curse seal. Over all you preformed well though you could still use a lot of work," The Hokage said looking at Naruto closely.

"Yes I noticed sir," Naruto said nodding.

"Good. Now Haku you did very well considering your opponent and like Naruto did not reveal too much of your training or skills. I could not find too many faults with your skill over all this time. To say the least I think you did perfect," the Hokage said causing Haku to smile happily.

"Thanks you Hokage-sama," Haku said.

"And lastly you Tenten, You started out a little ruffle over all since your normal style was not good for the opponent you can up against. But you corrected this when you realized what was going on. Over all in the end you did just fine," The Hokage said smiling.

"Thank you sir," Tenten said.

"Well now I believe that finishes the second part of the Chuunin exams, any ideas what we should work on?" The Hokage asked as he sat down behind his desk and looked at the three Genin in the room.

"Well Hokage-sama we have thought about our fights and realized that the fighting style needs more work. It is too focused we think and needs to be more rounded. We should blend the two main charka styles together. Using fast dodges with quick counter attacks or powerful one shot hits, and when we combined it with hitting pressure points and our poison charka it makes it for a good overall style. Can be used quickly and make a long battle with any of us a very dangerous idea." Haku said.

"A good idea but I don't think that just improving your Taijustu will help much with this group of Chuunin hopefuls. We should also work on your skill with Genjustu and the select few Ninjustu you will be using and finish mastering the ones you need. With these done that will finish most of the justu you will ever need to know," The Hokage said.

Naruto, Haku, and Tenten all nodded. The reason for them learning on a few select justu was because they were going to be true ninja. Not the showoffs so many ninja had become in this day. The Ninjustu they would use where all based around small battle fans they were still training with. The only big justu they had where for mass area ones needed to clean out groups if they found themselves catch and badly out numbered. Though these large ones were based around there former skills before they had become part of the new family they were in. Haku and her ice mirrors, Tenten and huge amounts of weapons, and more clones then you want to ever deal with for Naruto. As for the Genjustu they were all based around stealth. This included everything from remaining soundless to being unseen or unnoticed by passersby.

"Good so you understand what you need to work on then?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes Sir, we will work first on the different Gen and Nin justu. Then we will keep on working on our Taijustu once finished with that if we have time we will work on something else." Tenten said as Naruto and Haku nodded in agreement.

"Good normally I would have Anko tell you this but as you know her current mission is semi important." The Hokage said.

"Posting her to guard Sasuke I think is overkill, but we will see." Naruto said, "I hope sis will be back with us soon."

"She will within a day or two. I felt she would be a better guard than most of our new ANBU recruits," The Hokage said.

"Yes she told us. So may we be going now and start our training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course," The Hokage said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Naruto said. Haku, Tenten, and Naruto turned to leave only for the doors to the Hokage's Office wide as Veronica walked into the room with a small frown on her face.

"Sir, may I speak with all four of you for a little bit?" Veronica asked looking around the room. Giving Naruto the impression she had come at this time knowing they would all be there.

"Sure I do not have anything to really do at the moment," The Hokage said getting a slight nod from Team 7 as well.

"Thank you. The reason I need to speak to you is because the twins that I spoke to you about before are heading this way." Veronica said frowning.

"Normally I would say that is good, but what about this that you don't like." The Hokage asked.

"The simple fact they are heading to this place. You must understand they only travel to places where chaos will appear, since sensing my own Charka would be useless to them. Meaning some sort of chaos is about to happen here." Veronica said.

"Can you explain how you know this and why it cannot be them just sensing you?" Haku asked.

"I put a tracking seal on them a long time ago, they were always running around to different places and when I had to stay behind in some place it was hard to find them again. So using this seal or mark I was able to catch up to them. It was not until after the exam that I was able to actually use the marks to track them. After watching their current progress it seems they are headed currently in this general direction. Most likely our current location if the Ex-ninja that visited your exam is anything to go by." Veronica said explaining the first part.

"Okay and why do you not think it is them sensing you?" asked Naruto.

"To put it simply; even if they gained the skill to sensing charka since I last saw them it would be useless since they would not be able to tell if it was my charka or someone else's charka." Veronica said explain more.

"So let me get this straight the two people that you are looking for are heading this way because something is about to happen here? Your guess is a small battle?" The Hokage asked looking slightly older at this news.

"In short yes and the twins would join in the fighting on either side unless I can meet them first," Veronica said getting a sigh from the Hokage.

"I am really getting to old for this, but why come to me why not just go out and meet them to stop this before hand?" The Hokage asked lightly feeling that he would not like the answer.

"Because they may still think I am dead. Demons can be killed though it takes a lot more to actually cause death for our kind. And so if I were to appear before them in some other place other than here it could lead to a fight. With them thinking I was some imposter. At least if I remain here when they show I might have a better chance to prove who I really am without a fight, at least that is my hope." Veronica said looking a little uneasy at this.

"Somehow I am thinking you just don't want to fight them at all," Naruto said.

"Damn right I don't. Remember they even if they may look like humans they are still demons and twins on top of that. I can handle one of them easily in a practice fight but together they are a real nightmare. That and I don't know their current level of skill anymore so they could have easily become a match for me or even surpassed my current level. That and well you already know my other reasons." Veronica said her voice getting soft on the last part.

"So what is it you need then?" The Hokage asked wondering lightly if a fight between Veronica and the twins could cause more damage than Kyuubi did.

"A place to stay until till they get here, So I can meet them when they get here without looking to much like an imposter" Veronica said.

"You can stay with us if you want," Tenten said quickly. Naruto and Haku noticing her thought process could not help but giggle a little bit.

"Thank you, I think I will take up that offer kindly." Veronica said with a smile noticing both Naruto and Haku's giggles.

"Welcome," Naruto said since Tenten looked like she was about to faint since she could possibly see those swords up close again.

"Veronica I must ask, why would someone impersonate you to get close to the twins?" The Hokage asked in slight wonder.

"To put it simply they are like Naruto's team they are not fully demon. So many people wish them dead. This means the only safe way to get near them without being attacked or carefully watched is to look like me." Veronica said, though it was pretty easy to see she was only telling part of the reason.

"That explains a good deal. Fine you can stay with Naruto's Team but I will ask since there is a good size risk for us with you staying here, that we get some form of payment." The Hokage said.

"As you wish I already owe Naruto's and her friends for saving me from the seal. If you would like I could train them for these next few months assuming the twins decided to stay here after I meet up with them," Veronica said.

Naruto and Tenten both jumped up in join at the idea of getting training from Veronica. Haku could not help but smile at her teammate happiness though she kept her own joy more controlled. The Hokage laughed a little bit and nodded, "Sounds like an idea teach them what you want just keep small if you can. I really rather this village still be in one piece when the third exam takes place."

Naruto could not help but blush as she knew the comment was aimed at her. Since her pranks at least the biggest ones were consider S-rank in terms of ninja skill. Giving her to much of the right skills for pranking was just asking for problems.

Veronica could not help but smirk, "Don't worry about the kids they will behave themselves and not misuse anything I am teaching them."

"Good they also have their own training they need to work on they can inform you of, so you can work out when everything would best be taught and what order," The Hokage said.

"Okay if that is all I will get going I am in need of some more clothes." Veronica said.

"Yes Naruto you and your team can help Veronica with that I am sure."

"Yes Hokage sir," Haku said giggling as Naruto whimpered, she had hated shopping for clothes as a guy; which was why she would always wear the jumpsuit that and she liked orange. But as a girl it was worse since she needed all new clothes that would fit her changing body sizes. She had recently gotten a full female set of clothes costume made for her and her sisters. And with the way things were looking for her she would need a new set before the end of the year.

With that Naruto's team and Veronica left for the clothes district of the village. Once they were out of hearing range the Hokage spoke, "Alert all leaf Ninja of this news and have them return to the village at once. I will not let this Village fall if there is a war." Silence was all that met his words but he could tell the Anbu that was stationed in the room had left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After the clothes shopping was done, much to Naruto's relief, and everything dropped off at the teams 7 house, they quickly found themselves out in a training ground that was designed like a field. There was a small lake nearby and some tree but overall it was just a meadow. As they reached the center of the area Veronica stopped and turned towards them.

"Okay now tell me what you need to work on during this month," Veronica said simply.

"We are to work on mastering the few Ninjustu and Genjustu that we have learned, and then work on our Taijustu till it fits a lot better. After that we are to work on mastering our ninja skill, like stealth and speed," Haku said.

"Not bad and what are the Justu you will be working on?" Veronica asked.

"The Hidden Mist Justu, The Gun Justu for fire, earth, water, and air, and then Genjustu are the Infinite Darkness Justu, and Soundless World Justu. Past that Naruto will be working on her clone style Justus, Haku on her Ice Style, and I will be working on my Weapon Justus. Oh and the Replacement Justu," Tenten said explain this time.

"I see can you show me these justu?" Veronica asked again still not having learned about many of the different justu.

"Who do you want to start?" Naruto asked.

"You can if you want."

Naruto nodded and did her different justu. Her Shadow Clone, followed by Explosive Clones. First causing them to form then destroy a tree with the blast. Next she did her Transformation Justu, taking Sakura's shape though like many time now the tail remained. After this she did Hidden Mist Justu, coving the area in a thick layer of mist, and then Infinite Darkness Justu, causing Veronica to temporarily to lose all of her senses before it was lifted. Lastly Naruto used the Gun Justu form the elements that had been named. Each time she used them a marble sized ball of the element was formed and fired off at a great speed in the direction she pointed her hand.

"That is all the justu and the Justu I am good with," Naruto said smiling looking at the destruction she had caused to the tree that had been her target.

"All are very useful and though some of them are flashy, Haku could you just tell me about what you can do with your Justu?" Veronica said after a few moments.

"Sure, but to be honest I have only two real Ice Justu. The first I use at close range and form ice needles to attack an enemy. The other I form Ice Mirrors around myself and my enemy and I can use them to travel at high speeds by entering and exiting from one to another. This lets me attack them with some sort of throwing weapons without as big a risk of being hit myself. The amount of charka though to keep this justu going is still hard for me to use if I need it up for a long period of time."

Veronica nodded after a few moments, "I see interesting, and Tenten I am going to guess you weapon Justu involve summoning Weapons from scroll and throwing them or controlling them with wires to attack your enemy?"

"Yes, though how did you guess?" Tenten asked.

"It is an old idea that I have seen before," Veronica said with a small smile.

"Veronica if I may ask of the justu that I used, which were flashily," Naruto asked confused.

"The Infinite Darkness and Hidden Mist Justu; they both effect a wide area meaning unless you are facing a group or one enemy that knows you are heading towards them," Veronica said explaining, "And I noticed you did not do the Soundless World Justu."

"That makes sense. As for the Soundless World Justu the reason I did not do it, is because it affects the user alone making them a sound magnet. Any sound made within about 5 feet of the user is silenced, letting the user move without being heard in almost any environment," Haku said with a sad smile since it was Zabuza second favorite Justu for just that reason.

"I see interesting. Now I am going to test you here and now, your job land one solid hit on me," Veronica said taking off all but one of her sword and setting them against a tree.

"Why?" Tenten asked in wonder though she and her team got into their normal stances.

"Simply to test how good you are, and if I need to beat the flashily ninja out of you," Veronica said with an almost predatory grin.

"Okay," Haku said, though she could not help but feel this was going to be painful for Naruto, Tenten, and her. Over the link Naruto and Tenten both agreed.

"You may make the first move," Veronica said shifting into more of a relaxed stance. One hand rested lightly on the sword hilt ready to pull it out.

She did not have to wait long as a small wave of, Throwing Stars, kunai, and senbon came flying towards her. Without even thinking she pulled out her swords and batted them all away. Then side stepped the explosive tags attached to the last Kunai letting it fly by her and impact and explode in a tree behind her. Not even looking back to see this she kept her eyes on the teams as the split apart going to different side of her attacking her each with their own respective Taijustu style.

She weaved in and out of each strike and redirected the select few she could not dodge safely. She was quiet impressed at the level of coordination they had as not one of their strikes was out of timing with the others. But she raised the speed at which the battle was fault slowly and soon found the limit where they were on the defensive rather than offensive.

Veronica was impressed as she pushed them even farther making them reach high Jonin almost mid Anbu speeds before they finally slipped. She quickly planted a solid palm strike to each knocking them backwards on the ground. They were able to after a few moments turned the momentum to their use as the landed though not as solidly as they would have liked. They were breathing hard from keeping up with that speed and it was only thanks to their mind link that they had even been able to last as long as they had. But they did not dwell on this as they started going through similar hand signs forming different styles of the Gun Justu.

Veronica smirked as she gracefully slipping around each shot. But then without warning as she moved dodging out of the way of the next three shots, she lost all her senses as the Infinite Darkness Justu took effect. Quickly she jumped backwards then sideways, she knew at this point most ninja would lose but she was not going to let team 7 off that easy. Using her skills in sensing Charka she started predicting the path of each shot avoiding them as she worked towards the only one on the team not activity shooting at her.

Both of the other two moved quickly one creating clones with the other made what looked to Veronica Charka sensing as a whip. She was forced to jump backwards as the whip struck at her. She then jumped up drawing her swords reforming in into a chain wipe sending it through each of the clones, before sending it flying towards the last teammate. But one of the other teammates jumped in the way grabbing the chain and exploding sensing it off course. But the damage had been done already as the teammate was forced to release the Justu that held Veronica.

Tenten could not believe the fight, as far as she could tell Veronica was playing with them. She had not only beaten them in a straight out Taijustu fight but now she had defeated the most powerful Genjustu they had. As she noticed that Veronica was now using her own weapon Tenten drew from her own seals fan blades. Seeing Haku draw hers then sent blades of razor sharp wind at Veronica but instead of dodge like they had though she used her own swords and destroyed them. But that was the only opening that they needed as 6 Naruto's appeared around Veronica. Veronica not even thinking about it cut all 6 down in a flash but instead of disappearing in a cloud of smoke like normal, they all exploded with the force of a good size bomb.

Naruto landed beside Tenten as she looked where the blast at taken place waiting for the smoke to clear. She like Tenten and Haku was breathing a little harder than normal at the toughness of the fight. She looked over at Tenten and asked, "Do you think we got her?"

"I am not sure, but I feel like that something is amiss her," Tenten said before realizing what she had just said, "MOVE!"

As one they all dodged out of the way as the whip that Veronica had been using flashed right throw each of the spots they had been standing. As one they looked up and noticed Veronica smirked at them as she landing on the ground again. It seemed she had jumped clean out of the way to dodge the attack. Looking at each of them she could not help but be impressed.

"Not a bad idea but sadly ineffective, but as it is I think I have seen all that I needed to see. You may call this fight a draw," Veronica said as the sword returned to normal letting her sheath the blade.

"Thanks but why stop?" Naruto said panting lightly getting slowly out of her stance in case it was a trap.

"Because there has been two times now I have used the speed far beyond a normal human to end part of the fight. The first being the palm strikes and the second just now to escape the blast for your clones. That also I have all your Justu over all, and Haku I might ask what was that you were using before I looked like a whip to me," Veronica said then asked.

"Well it is my Bloodline," Haku said simply.

"Making whips?" Veronica said confused.

"No controlling the water, most people from my family could control it with hand movement. I have not gotten anywhere near close to mastering it yet, it was rumored my family could use large Scale water Justu without even hand signs. Some of the most powerful were even rumored to be able to rival the second Hokage of this village who became known for his mastery over water Justu," Haku said forming the water whip again using the nearby lake like before.

"That is interesting," Veronica said after a few moments of studying the water that Haku was controlling.

"So what now," Haku asked.

"I am going to think for a little bit on what to train you in overall," Veronica said.

"So what do we do till then?" Tenten asked.

"Practice the Justu, like you have planned to. I will be back in about an hour with our training schedule," With that said Veronica vanished from the field. Tenten noticed her other weapons where gone as well. Naruto looked around at the others and with a nod they began practicing for what was to come in these next few weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The day of the Chuunin Exams was something to see. All the shops where open and the Leaf Village looked perfectly clean, and picture perfect. The weather was perfectly clear and a feeling of excitement filled the air, and all around perfect day. But if you know where to look you would see this was not completely true.

Veronica had been on edge all day since the twins were now somewhere within the city. But they had senses someone was tracking them and blocked their seals signal and masked their charka. And now Veronica was trying to track them down the old fashion way but it was slow going since as soon as she found a lead, they would change shape and disappear again.

All around the village as well there could be ninja seen everywhere. Now this was not truly different until one realized this were all Chuunin rank or higher ninja. And even the normally hidden Anbu were seen traveling around the village. Thanks to Veronica's warning the village was on high alert ready for anything that could happen. Even an invasion though they all hoped nothing did at all.

Over at the stands everyone was feeling the tension and excitement building. News had spread around the village about the teams, including a great deal about the current team seven. There were also two of the current children from the Kazekage. Then lastly but not least, one of the Leaf's for most Taijustu users, and then another person from a new village which was something unto itself, then a clan heir. Over all it looked like it was going to be a great set of matches to come.

Down in the arena itself the contests were quiet they all had worries about what was coming up. Naruto because while she knew she could beat Kiba and his dog, that did mean she would have to face either Gaara or Lee in the next max and she doubted that either were going to be easy even if they took a solid beating. Tenten was only worried if she ended up having to Haku in a later battle. Thanks to the bond that kept growing stronger even months after the change it was next to impossible for them to fight each other let alone Naruto.

Then as the tension reached its peak a Jonin appeared in the arena. Looking towards the crowd he nodded before turning back towards the Genin. He looked over each one of them before he spoke, "The rules of this set of matches are simple. If I says stop you stop, if not you must forfeit the match. Other than that there are no true rules."

"As such Naruto and Kiba please remain here, with the others head up to the contestants box," he got a nod as the rest of the group went into the location, while the Hokage stood up and began his speech. It was not long before they were given the go ahead to start. Naruto smirked, a little as she took her spot facing Kiba who, with his puppy Akamaru, looked pretty cocky.

As they were given the signal to begin the fight Naruto called over. "So Kiba you still think I am the weak female Genin that you can beat in a punch. Or are you worried."

"Please I can beat you any day I want," Kiba said flying forward to punch Naruto only to have Naruto shift a little bit out of his way avoiding the punch.

"Well you are slow, much too slow if you want to hit me like that," Naruto said as she landed three rapid strikes to his arm and side before kicking him away. Kiba grunted as he landed holding his side a little as he got up, it felt like his muscles were on fire at the moment.

"Got to like my acid like Charka," Naruto said grinning, her cloak still covering her body.

"Well it won't let you win against me," Kiba said as he and Akamaru charged Naruto this time. But Naruto's skill at dodging the attacks had increased greatly. She weaved in and out of the attacks, though she had was having a hard time tracking the small puppy. But as she jumped back Akamaru sprang forward without Kiba acting as his extra guard causing Naruto to see a large opening.

Landing she dodged the dogs lunge and struck the dog near the chest sending it to the ground whimpering. Kiba could not help but gasp and growl, "You dare hurt Akamaru!"

"I will do what I must to make sure I do not lose this fight," Naruto said, "Ninja are not honorable after all."

"Fine then you shall pay," Kiba said taking a pill. Naruto at once became tense but then got into a light stance unlike the one she used before. It was a lot more balanced for attack and defense then any of the other stances that Naruto's team had used. He did not have to wait long as Kiba changed forward faster than before.

It did not take long for Naruto to get used to Kiba's new speed, but she still unlike before she had to actually redirect some of his attacks. But as it was she was not able to actually find an opening to make use of. His attack were at random in clawing swings that made blocking become out of the question, then without warning a punch slipped through and hit Naruto hard causing her to stumble back gasping for air.

Kiba did not let up as he followed through with the attack only for Naruto to disappear in a plume of smoke. And a good size stone appear Kiba not able to stop that attack at this point kicked it hard. Before gasping in pain as he fell down holding his leg where the stone had hit. Naruto appeared over by the tree and walked over slowly a hand on her side.

"You pack a nice punch Kiba I will give you that, but sadly for you, it is over," Naruto said walking over. Kiba got up though one could tell the strike to the stone had caused him a great deal of pain, and possibly a broken leg.

Naruto stopped a few feet from Kiba, "So Kiba do you give up?"

"Never! Akamaru get him," Kiba yelled.

Naruto did not spin around to see if the dog was there as she replaced herself with the stone again. But to her surprise and happiness Akamaru was still laying where she knocked him down. Kiba sighed as he fell down again; he had hoped Naruto would spin around letting him to be able to attack her from the back. It was not the best idea but it was his best chance for a quick finish and a win.

"Yes… I give," Kiba said that causing the medic and Jonin in charge of judging to appear on the field. Kiba was Naruto was declared the winner.

But before Kiba was taken away with Akamaru to be treated for his injuries Naruto gave one last parting shot, "Well Kiba, now both you and Sasuke lost to the same girl, guess we are the stronger of the sexes."

Soon after this Lee and Gaara both found themselves on the battle field facing each other. As the signal to begin was giving Lee moved into action at once, he tried to land a number of hit all within a few seconds. But out of Gaara gourd came sand blocking each and every attack. Lee did not let up as his speed increased slowly testing the sand till finally his fist slipped through and landed a hard hit on Gaara side. Lee though had to jump back quickly as the sand moved to take out his hand and arm, jumping back he watched Gaara closely who got up after being knocked over by the punch.

Gaara touched the spot where head had been hit and pull it back shaking his head. Looking at Lee with a slight grin he spoke, though his voice sounded dead as a grave, "You are a truly worth fighter. I will enjoy killing you and seeing your blood spilled."

Lee could not help but give Gaara a weird look at that, "I might be a worthy fighter but I cannot let you kill me!"

Gaara's only answer to this was to send a wall of sand towards Lee who using still greater speed dodges out of the way. Gaara then sends even more waves and tentacles of sand towards lee not letting up on the attacks one second. But still the green clad ninja stayed completely out of reach not one piece of the sand attacks able to reach him.

Lee smirked a little to himself; during his month of training his sensei had work with him not one Taijustu like normal. But rather in Charka control. This was not realized by most people but yes while he could not use Justu at all because of how his charka network was. He could use charka in other ways, and his sensei had taught him how to channel charka into his fist and feet to increase the force of the kicks and punches he threw, though warning him this was not an excuse to train any less. Lee nodded and soon learned how to release charka through his fist at the point of impact, letting him destroy the training long in a single punch. And while he was not fully sure how well it would work, he did know it would help him enough to hopefully win the fight.

So with this in mind he charged in again dodging through the tentacles and waves of sand, or sending a powerful punch destroying them when they got close enough. With this resumed his assault on Gaara defenses and landing another few hits on him. But like before the sand that was closer to Gaara reacted quickly forcing him to retreat again. But by this time he knew how fast Gaara sand could move and he was going to finish this if he could in one move.

Then avoiding another few waves of sand he back flipped till he reached the way of the arena before continuing up it a little ways to dodge a few strands of sand. Then he pulled down his leg warmer and removed the weights tied there, normally this was something he never would do but his sensei had once again told him against Gaara this would be allowed.

"Now my friend we shall see how well you fair against me when I can move freely," Lee said dropping the waits.

Up in the contestant stand Kankuro tilted his head, "Is dropping a few pounds going to make much of a difference?"

It was then that Naruto spoke, "Now but dropping a couple hundred would."

At this point the weights hit the ground creating large dusk clouds as they made large indention in the ground were they had impacted. Much of the crowd could not help but stare in complete shock including the Hokage and Kazekage. The Hokage looked over at the Kazekage with a weird look, "and I thought I trained hard back in my youth."

The Kazekage nodded, "I agree."

Down in the arena Lee seemed to disappear, no one could tell where he had gone. Even Gaara was a little worried no one had this type of speed before or could land one, let alone 6 blows on him. But feeling his sand screen move his sand reacted, but was unable to block the punch that came through and sent Gaara flying. Gaara gourd let out more sand helping him land safely but it could not stop the next punch or the one after that. Lee's speed was just too much for him to handle at the moment.

Gaara growled as his sand was slowly depleted from his gourd till he own hand the sand that made up the gourd left to defend himself from any more attacks. He was not going to let himself lose to this person, or let his existence be ended by such a kid either. Drawing his strength and charka to him he summoned all his sand to him forming a large round ball. But even as it hardened fully the sand shook with the force of the punch Lee released on it.

Gaara realize he had to come up with a plan fast since transforming into his part demon state would take too long. The sand around him shock again from another punch and a little light came in, it was at this point Gaara realized on thing, he was going to be beaten.


	20. Chapter 20

(I did my own beta work agian for this chapter since someone pointed out they could not read it. So i did fix it as i agree i needed to fix it up so here is the redone chapter.)

Chapter 20

The Sand ninja as well as the Kazekage watching the match could not help but stare in shock. Only a few times had they seen such a powerful display of power from one person. But against Gaara power never won thanks to his sand, which was why he was never had been beaten before now. But now this leaf Genin who was said to be a dead last and unable to use Justu, was about to utterly destroy and fully defeat Gaara. And the large sand ball that hid and protected Gaara was proof of this as it burst apart with the forced of the blows raining down on it.

Down in the arena Gaara looked up as his sand shells was destroy and bits of sand were sent flying past him. Gaara jumped back using what strength he had as he tried to call his sand back towards him with great speed reforming into Kunai as he dodged backward. But this last ditch effort was useless as Lee let out a cry of "Leaf Hurricane." Lee using his new skills with charka let it out did a two part spinning kick grabbing and pulled the air around him creating a strong enough shield to block the closest sand Kunai which did not have a lot of power built up yet. He continued into the second and sent Gaara flying farther away before he ducked some more of the Sand Kunai and ran after Gaara disappearing from site again. As he reappeared he brought his leg out and spun about, clothes lining Gaara before sending him into the ground with enough force to leave a small crater.

The sand Kunai, that were still whole, followed him though even as he sent Gaara into the ground, forcing him to jump away and continue dodging away till he was back up on the side of the arena wall. At this point the battled slowed down again. Gaara slowly got up, bruised and beaten, and if a person looked close enough they could tell he was shaky as well, barely able to stand. Lee on the other hand while he looked a slight bit tired out from the fight, but he looked more than ready to continue with the battle. As it stood both Gaara and Lee were running a little low on Charka. Gaara because of his sand armor he had to use to soften the blows and Lee from adding charka to most of his blows against the sand attacks.

Lee then noticed the Sand was moving a lot slower towards Gaara from his spot on the Arena wall. He wondered if it was just Gaara close to being out of Charka or if this was a trap. Though in the end this did not matter as he knew he could not let Gaara fully regain control of his sand or else he would risk losing this match. Shooting forward Lee gained a slight tunnel vision as he moved in for his final assault. Gaara thanks his decreasing charka was not able to react like normal did the only thing he could in hopes to stop the assault to come. Using what little charka he had left he tried to raise a curtain of sand and freeze the pieces in place. But like before he was so slow he was caught squarely in the chest and sent flying through the wall of forming sand leaving a cut out like shape of his body in it as he passed through.

Tumbling he fell to the ground after being sent flying from the hit then continued tumbled to a for a few seconds before he came to a stop by a tree. He was barely able to remain conscious from the force of the blow and bad landing, and then slowly as he rolled over to get back he froze seeing a fist by his face. Lee was standing over him his fist barely an inch from Gaara, and without the sand moving to attack Lee even Gaara could tell he would be dead if Lee had not stopped this blow. Gaara flinched back as the Jonin appeared, "The Match is in Lee's favor. Anymore fighting is not needed as such Lee wins the Fight."

The crowd at once broke out into cheers at the fight and then started talking. The sand ninja could not help but whisper to each other in shock at this. Lee slowly walked off the field after he collected his weight carrying them around with scary ease. Gaara on the other hand just sat there on the field for a while, his mind was very confused about what had just happened, not to mention annoyed, and angry that he had lost the fight. But as Gaara looked up to where his dad, the Kazekage, sat he did not see the anger or disappointment that he normally had. It was blank look making Gaara wonder, as this was something he had never seen on his father's face before. He needed some time to think before he did anything else, and as such disappeared from the field in a small cloud of sand.

Next Kankuro made his way down to the field followed by Tenten who like Naruto was still robed that fully covering her body. She smiled as Kankuro looked at her as they stood on the field waiting to begin. The Jonin looked at them closely before nodded, "Begin," he said then disappeared.

Tenten yawned as she looked at Kankuro waiting for him to make the first move. While she did not know all the skills he currently had full use of, she did know that unless he was going to use Killing blows she would easily beat him. In all honestly she thought this was going to be a pretty boring match if her guesses were correct about how he would fight. Kankuro though did not look bored but rather quite focused as his puppet appeared as he indeed made the first move. Kankuro then sent his puppet towards Tenten as he himself moved away rapidly from the center feild.

Tenten watched the puppet semi carefully now then smirked as the arm opened, revealing a hallow tube out of which a purple ball to fly out towards her. Her smirk grew as she jumped away and the ball exploded into a cloud of purple dust. Poison that was something she did not need to worry about thanks to her body. As she landed she started running rapidly towards Kankuro who was now on the other side of the field. Then as Tenten pasted by the puppet she heard it rattle and jumped to the side avoiding some Kunai and senbon that came flying out of it.

She smirk was slowly disappearing as she realized that Kankuro was keeping her at a distance with the Kunai, making it impossible for her to get close to him. And while she could probably destroy the puppet, finding an unguarded opening that would do enough damage to it without her getting hurt as well was proving difficult. Jumping back away from the puppet quickly she dodged and growled as it was able to follow her closely. But as she passed a rock that Naruto had used with her trick replacement Justu she smirked, if she could not beat the puppet she would have it bring about its own end.

So leading the puppet farther away she waited till she got it to a good spot then replaced her herself with the stone. The puppet had brought out a blade to attack her with and the blade as it passed through the rock cut clean through it leaving it in two pieces. Tenten almost grimaces at that thought of what would have happened if she had been catch by the blade before she took off towards Kankuro only to find he had vanished from site.

Tenten growled as she realized she had gotten over confident thinking she could easily win this fight. Then as Tenten heard a noise behind her signaling the puppet getting close to attacking her again she heard Kankuro voice, "Well it seems you over thought your skills. But in a long range battle I will never lose!"

"Well Boy you have a lot to learn then if you think that," Tenten said drawing out a set of bladed battle fans from her clothes much like the set Haku had used.

"Really and you think your battle fans can stop my puppet? It cannot be poisoned remember and even if you cut it up I can still use any of the pieces to attack you," Kankuro said as Tenten dodged more and more as the puppets attacks sped up.

"Yes I know this, but who ever said I need poison to win? I can just attack you to win," Tenten said before vanishing.

Kankuro was not about to wait and see if it was a bluff as he moved from his hiding spot to a different place in the trees along the edge of the field. But he did not realize this is what she wanted him to do. Because moving your fingers was easy to hide, but moving your whole body as it was hard. At least unless you were a puppet master, and since he was not Tenten spotted him quickly.

Tenten ran towards him as she drew out a large scroll, "Now Kankuro I will show you my true skills."

( Espo here.

Sorry about the short Chapter but I am working and moving into my new house. So I don't have a lot of time to write lately.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kankuro could not help but sigh and annoyance as he stood with a Kunai held tightly against his neck. Not only had Tenten's entire battle style had changed when she brought out the scroll. But she had done something he had not thought possible, and beat him in an all out long range weapons battle.

Tenten had kept him dodge so much, that for the first few moments he could not even begin to try and move his puppet let alone actually use it in battle. Then when he had finally been able find an opening and escaped the hail storm of kunai and throwing stars Kankuro set about to try and turn the match back in his favor. He rapidly connected his charka strings to his puppet only to find as he pulled them to move it they were cut by Tenten's kunai. Not giving up he tried a few more time sending his strings in different directions before connecting in order to control his puppet. But like the first time they were cut before he could make any use of his puppet.

It was by the fifth try he realized what was happening when he tried a different plan. When he tried to catch her one weapons with them his charka strings to use them against her he notice the strings seemed to bounce off before dissipating. This made him realize that Tenten was lacing her weapons with a layer of her acid nature charka. He was now in a tight spot, with his major skills as a puppet user basically useless he had almost nothing to fall back on.

Tenten had already noticed that Kankuro was out of option and was just biding her time for a few moments as she got ready to attack and finish this match. She knew she could not let Kankuro have too much time though or he might think of a way out of his tight spot. Then noticing Kankuro stumble on a rock she made her move. She closed the distance in a second and then disappeared from view. He moved to turn towards where she would have gone only to have his arm pinned and a kunai placed against his neck.

The Jonin reappeared at this point and called the match in Tenten's favor. It did not take long before Dosu and Haku were down on the field ready to face each other. Neither was feeling this battle would go overly well. Dosu like Haku did not have a good idea of the skills the other truly held only a bare basic based on their teammates. Though Dosu had a slight advantage as he had actually seen Haku battle and had seen some of her skills.

All either one of them truly knew for sure, was that Haku had acid like Charka, and could use wind charka. While Dosu only likely known skills were use of sound. But as they were giving the signal to begin these ideas were quiet in their mind as Haku made the first move. With a quick movement she sent 6 Senbon at him.

Dosu though smirked, "really is that is how you are going to start this?" He said bring up his right arm. The Senbon hit it but then bounced off it without anything happening, or at least till Haku gasped and stumbled nearly falling holding her ears.

It took a few moments for her to stand up straight again. Dosu smirked more at this as Haku looked and glared at him. She then sighed and shook her head. "You are going to pay for that one sound boy."

"Really I am?" Dosu asked smirking as he moved his arms and pulled back the cloth covering his right arm revealing a metal gauntlet around his forearm. He then flicked it lightly with his left hand causing a small sound to be heard by Haku who again clutched her ears in pain. "I have you under my control. It I wished I could finish you off right here!"

Haku growled, "Prove it."

"As you wish, die!" Dosu yelled as he flicked his gauntlet again but this time it was different.

The sound wave was almost visible as it distorted the air as it moved outwards directed toward and around Haku forcing her to take the full blunt of the attack. Her body seemed to freeze for a second as the sound wave hit it. But for those that could see her well enough they would have noticed that her body seemed to distort as the sound wave caused the pressure around it to change constantly. Then as the sound wave finally disappeared Haku fell over as if dead.

Dosu laughed loudly seeing this, "You fool. To think I could not actually kill you!"

But then in front of him the body of Haku broke apart becoming nothing but chunks of ice with huge cracks cover the surface like a spider's web. He blinked then froze as he felt a metal blade against his neck. "How?" he asked not willing to test his luck yet.

"That would be telling. Now surrender," Haku said coldly.

"How about no," Dosu said moving to hit his gauntlet again.

Haku, though, was not about to let this happen as she with her other hand drove two Senbon straight into Dosu's neck. The affect was instantaneous causing his body to freeze up for a second before falling over. Haku smirked as she walked away after checking to make sure she got him. "It seems I was right to worry about your skills."

With this the Jonin appeared and called the match in Haku's favor to the surprise of some as it was very rare for a full team to make it this far into the Chuunin exams and still have all its members remaining. Though to others this was no surprise at all as they had known the training each of the team members had gone through. And soon Dosu was off the field at this point a break was set up for everyone to stretch and talk before the next set of matches.

Down in the contestant's box this break was not wanted as it gave them or at least Naruto's team a chance to worry about the next match. While Naruto was facing down Lee, a daunting task unto itself. Both for Haku and Tenten were face each other and they mental bond was going to make it very hard. It was hard for them to spar holding back let alone fight fully. As for Lee he seemed unconcerned about his next fight as he rested in one of the few chairs.

The other contestant that had failed in continuing to the next match had not returned to the box. Kiba had gone to sit with his teammates looking like he had been put through the wash mentally. Of Gaara there was no sign though if this was a good or bad thing no one knew. Kankuro was now up in the stands sitting in a box with his sister that was made for honored guest or kids of the current Kages that had come to see their Genin compete.

Up in the Kage's box though, things could be considered more than a little. The Kazekage was getting ready for a battle and not one he was personally looking forward to. The Hokage on the other hand during the match could sense his fellow Kage's tension and building somewhat through the matches. Even has the man worked to keep it under control making him ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really," the Kazekage said looking back at the old man though he could tell that he was not convinced.

"Come now I know you better than that. Tell me what is wrong?" the Hokage asked again seeming more like a grandfather then the Hokage currently.

"Again there is nothing wrong," The Kazekage said heatedly but the way he said it made the Hokage continue on.

"Is it about the battle to come?" The Hokage asked trying a different approach.

The Kazekage nearly reacted and almost stopped breathing, as he noticed that the Hokage used battle and not match or fight. He took a few seconds to bring his emotions and thoughts back under control before he spoke again, "What battle would you be talking about?"

"You know very well what I am talking about. Now why are you going into battle soon?" The Hokage asked lightly as if he was asking about the weather.

"Because my village's needs it to show off our strength before it dies out. Without it our Daimio will not pay us any attention and we will be doomed to a slow death. You know as well as I do that the Daimio of my country is sending more and more business your way. Instead of sending them to us like he should be doing." The Kazekage said looking out over the Leaf village. "We cannot survive like you can on just the business in the village alone.

"I can always fix that you know," the Hokage said drawing the attention of the Kazekage.

"And why would you do that when you know that I might not be able to stop my own forces till it is too late?" The Kazekage asked confused.

"Would you rather that I let this battle take place and risk your village being wiped out when the other village realized how much power you have lost. Or would you rather risk losing favor with your Daimio, or even worse possibly risk the next Great Ninja war?" The Hokage said looking at the Kazekage closely.

"Well…" The Kazekage looked out down at into the battle arena.

"If you don't I cannot help what will happen to your village or your children. When this village demands payment for the damages done." The Hokage said, "Or if war should break out."

The Kazekage almost flinched at the thought of losing one of his kids. Even if he did not admit how much he did worry about them greatly. He sighed and looked up at the Hokage, "Fine I shall do what I can."

The Kazekage then called over one of his body guards and whispered something to him. The guard gave him a weird look before nodding and disappeared and small dust devil of sand. The Kazekage looked over at the Hokage and nodded, "It is done, though I am not sure if all the troops will be able to be alerted in time."

"I understand, but by doing this we will be able to play up your help as a carefully made plan to help save your Allies." The Hokage said getting a smile from the Kazekage.

"You play the political game well," the Kazekage said looking out at the field.

"Yes I know. After the battle is over you can pay me back for saving your village." The Hokage said causing the Kazekage to stiffen a little bit.

"In what way," he said almost worried.

"I need some help with training some of the Ninja. The three remaining females in the Chuunin Exams Naruto, Tenten, and Haku all have skills with wind nature Charka. If you could I would like someone semi well versed in Wind charka and Justu to teach them." The Hokage said.

The Kazekage sighed in slight relief at this small request, "I can do that, but why not have Danzo or you son do this? I know they both have skills in wind based Justu."

"Danzo like Asuma have things they must be doing, or else I would have them doing this. And unfortunately no one else has the skills we need for training them fully," The Hokage said.

"While I don't full believe you on that last part, I will see what I can do." The Kazekage said with a slight smile.

"Good because I think it is time for the next set of fights to start," The Hokage said looking down into the arena.

"Yes and almost time for the battle, I would alert your troops while you still had a chance." The Kazekage said.

"They are already ready. I have known about this battle since the beginning of the month after all and am more than ready for it," The Hokage replied back with a slight edge to his voice that almost scared the Kazekage, and made him realize he was lucky that he did not have to fight the old man beside him. The Hokage it seemed to know a great deal more than he ever let on.

The Kazekage glanced out over the village again before looking down into the Arena. He might as well enjoy the little time he had left before he would have to stop his son. After all if he did not work to control the demon, he knew that this change in plans would not work out at all. And he would still have to deal with the leaf village demanding something as payment. He shifted a little bit in his chair noticing the two contestants, Lee and Naruto, were now on the field and ready to begin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Naruto carefully tried to control her breathing and worries as she stood across the arena from Lee. She knew just watching his fight beforehand that his skills and speed was more than a match for her own. Though this was because the sheer speed he could use would make it near impossible to hit him if he removed his weights. She was also slightly worried about the skills he had displayed against his first opponent Gaara, since if he used it on her. She shook her head removing the idea since it was better not to dwell on it.

As the Jonin gave them the signal to start Lee spoke up before either of them made a there first move. "If you wish I will allow you to pull out of this battle now. It would not be dishonorable to do against an opponent like me."

Naruto blinked before shaking her head and sliding into a stance, "No way. I may be out matched. But sometimes you need to face your opponents even when you are outmatched, if you wish to survive or defend what you should be guarding."

"I understand this very well," Lee said before he vanished.

Naruto did not even have time to blink as she ducked not wanted to be in the way of the coming hit. Lee reappeared on the other side of her a moment later as his leg flying through the spot she had been. Naruto, unwinding her tail, swung it towards him trying to catch his legs before he could move. Lee though was not about to be caught that easy and stepped away as the tail finished unwinding. Lee dodge back another feet as her tail swung towards him.

Not letting him get away that easy Naruto lunged forward trying to catch Lee off balance. Lee though easily side stepped the lung, and then ducked as her tail came forward trying to impale him. He side jumped clean away though as she brought it back towards her, with the spines along it trying to caught him again.

Naruto stood up a little bit remaining slightly crouched as she turned to face Lee. Noticing the crowd murmuring she sighed. She was not sure how much the village had heard about her change, but now for sure everyone would know about it. "Well it seems my secret will be out fully now, but I will not be beaten that easy."

Lee just nodded before he started his assault again. Unlike before he did not vanish in a burst of speed but remained in focus letting Naruto dodge all his attacks flawlessly. This lasted for about a half minutes until he made a move where she was forced to fully dodge away from his assault rather than just dodging to the side a slight bit or ducking. Lee attack was another roundhouse kick but instead of ending his movements into a punch like normal he instead disappeared. Naruto knew that ducking this time would not work and jumped sideways to her right. It proved she was once again lucky as Lee reappeared behind where she had been and smashed his fist into the ground leaving a crater from the impact.

Naruto blinked, wondering he did not try that more often as she went back to dodging his attacks hoping to use her tail to get in a lucky strike. Her first thought was that he was holding back, but she at once knew this was not it. Lee would never dishonor a person like that, and the only way he had was because of the weights on his legs. That left two other things. One being he was tired which was unlikely since it was rumored he could outlast her in stamina. The other was that with his weights on he could only use that speed when he used his charka.

She was sure the last one was the reason. And if he used these burst at random it meant one of two things, either he was trying to catch her unexpectedly with a surprise attack or he was low on charka. Her thoughts though ended up causing her to not pay attention to her until Lee sped up without warning and caught her in the stomach sent her flying. Rolling across the ground she was able to right herself and land on all fours skidding a few feet gasping hard. She looked up and was barely able to move away in time before Lee foot came down where her head had been.

"Oh that hurt a slight bit," Naruto said as she ducked another punch from Lee moving slower for a few moments as she regained her breath.

"I never said I would soften up the hit my dear lady," Lee said sending a few more punches her way followed by another kick.

Naruto growled as each movement from Lee started forcing her back thanks to her momentary lack of focus. As she dodged a few more attacks she realized she was slowly being moved towards a group of trees. Knowing full well if she got into that group she would lose for sure since Lee could make the tree into a great area to bounce around in and attack from every direction he could get at. At once she changed tactics she started to redirecting the attacks rather than just avoiding them. Carefully she would then counter attack as she could, and though she was never able to hit him. She was able to force him back.

Lee then sent another kick at her blocking Naruto let out a gasp in pain as her bone shook from the force of the kick. Groaning as the pain in her arm hit her fully she decided to instead dodge these next few attacks. Then as she was able to jump away Lee smirked at her but before he renewed his assault a loud noise was heard echo over the stands and arena. Naruto and Lee both stopped and looked up towards the walls of the arena not sure where the sound had come from. Up in the stand though everyone could see where the source of the sound had come from. A large cloud of smoke and dust was rising from the Gates that lead into the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Hokage stood up seeing the cloud and let out a heavy sigh. Stepping up to the railing he spoke out to the ninja of the leaf, his voice echoing out over the arena with ease. The leaf ninja were to prepare for battle, and repel the invading ninja. The Kazekage stood up next to him and nodded as he and his own forces struck at the sound ninja. Thanks to the sudden change in battle plans from the Sand ninja many of the Sound Ninja were killed before they even realized what happening. Because of this almost half of Sound forces were dead within the first few moments of the battle. But even with this surprise the Sound Ninja were able to recover after the first few of their team members were killed. From there the real battle started. It took place in and around the Main Gate to the Leaf Village rather than in the village itself.

It only took a few minutes after this for the leaf ninja to reach and start helping their allies the deal what remained of the Sound ninja. And while many of the small groups were wiped in seconds the main attacking Sound force at the Gate though were still slowly moving forward. The leader of the new Sound Village stood at the head of the group killing anyone that drew near him letting his troops gain some advantage over the quickly changing tide of battle. Even the sudden change of the Sand ninja alliance back to the Leaf did not even slow him in the slightest as his blade moved about cutting apart anyone that drew close.

Jiraiya watched the scene with great dislike as he jumped down ordered the Sand and Leaf ninja to stand down. As he walked onto the battle field even the Sound ninja stopped moving as they saw their leader call out to Jiraiya.

"So my fellow Sannin has come to meet his death," The leader called out smirking slightly his sword still ready for someone to attack him.

"Orochimaru, if anyone else shall die today it will be you," Jiraiya said looking at who used to be his friend. He was not going to call out the facts that if Orochimaru did not leave now all his forces, as well as himself would very likely die.

"Now you see that is where you and I will have to disagree. As I did not come here with just one trick that could easily be outdone," He said smirking before flashing through some one handed signs. Then before Jiraiya could stop him he slammed his hand down onto the ground, and then below him formed a large seal that spread outwards.

Jiraiya, though, was not worried about summons this time the hand signs were incorrect for any summoning. But this did not make him feel any better as he made his moved backwards clean away from the seal. Orochimaru laughed loudly his cold laugh sailing through the air causing even his own ninja to shiver with fear. Orochimaru jumped upwards at this as the air was filled with smoke as below him a large snake appeared causing Jiraiya to blink in surprise, fear, and shock.

He was not sure what Orochimaru did but he was not about to let this large summon get stay around and attack the village. He was about to bring out his own summon when the creature vanished in an even larger plume of smoke. Orochimaru landed on the ground looking slightly annoyed at this so called trump card failing completely.

Jiraiya almost was willing to laugh if the situation was not so serious. While around him he did hear some of the Sand and Leaf Ninja laugh at the fail. He then slowly advanced towards Orochimaru now when a wall of golden colored sand grabbed Orochimaru pinning his arms to his side catching him. Jiraiya blinked in shock and surprise before noticing his teacher, as well as the Kazekage walked up beside him.

"Orochimaru, you must surrender now or you will be killed," The Hokage said his voice carrying a great deal of power.

Orochimaru smirked and chuckled, "I will take option three."

The Kazekage at once moved to kill Orochimaru, but before he finish forming the hand signs there was a puff of smoke that covered Orochimaru. Finishing his hand signs a second later he used his sand to crush the person in the cloud. As the cloud was blow away they saw a Sound ninja had been crushed in Orochimaru's place. Quickly they checked around to see if they could find him, but after a few seconds they realized he had escaped completely. The Sound Ninja also noticing this decided it was time to follow his example and fled before they could be crushed.

A few of the leaf ninja moved forward to try catch or even kill some of the fleeing ninja. But as those disappear from view the Hokage sighed. Looking around at what remained of the village gate he could not help but smile at the site. While it was not great the damage was mostly to the village gate, and if that was all the major damage he would call it a good day in battle. A great deal of the village was after all remained intact and untouched.

At the end of the day after the deaths were counted up the Hokage would have done a dance of joy if it were not the fact it was still a death count. Ten dead leaf ninja caused by attacks on Orochimaru himself and none on the ninja that had helped remove the ninja around the walls had died. On the other hand the deaths to the sand ninja were a good deal higher but were still low all things considered. The Sound ninja were had lost over three quarters of their attacking forces.

Looking back over at Kazekage the Hokage nodded before turning and heading towards the Hokage's Tower. "Come we have a few things to talk about."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

In the weeks that followed the invasion on the Leaf things were surprisingly quiet at least as quiet as a ninja village could be. If one knew where to look though they would have seen that the normally laid back village was rather busy. The Leaf ninja which normally trained to keep in shape for mission or basic job, where tripling their training so they were ready for anything. It was the almost deadly invasion had shocked them into this, as it had brought back the realization, that just because they were considered the most powerful Ninja Village it did not mean they were safe from surprise attacks.

Even the Hokage, who would normally spend days at a time behind his desk, was doing his own training. He could see without even fighting that his once legendary skills had diminished. And though Jiraiya or Tsunade could take over for him if he should die tomorrow, he decided he was not going to let it be by an enemy's Kunai. Jiraiya had gone to find Tsunade telling her that she was ordered to return or become a missing ninja. He knew she would return without the threat, but he was making it perfectly clear that this was not a joke. He had done to insure that he would have a good successor.

As for Naruto and her group they were now training under the watchful eye to Temari the Kazekage's daughter. She was had shown up recently to start their training in wind Justu usage. She knew they had done a lot of work on the matter. And as she soon found out they understood the basics behind wind just fine. Enough to through around a wall of wind or blades of air, but they did not know the finer points of these skills, nor how to make it so that with the slightest flick of a hand they could send gust of wind.

So far she had them working on control and refining the wind skill they already had. Though Tenten was well behind either of the other two in that matter, since her charka Nature was not originally wind. Watching them she could not help but marvel how fast they caught onto the skill. One if one made even the slightest mistake the others would learn from it at once.

She could not help but wonder at them. Everything about them seemed to be alien, yet human at the same time. Their hair was not normal in how it looked with is pure black streaks; their cat likes ears, or their tail. Or the fact that their blood and charka both held a powerful acidic nature that was strong enough to melt through metal. They seemed to have, at least to her, a telepathic connection with how they learned from the others mistakes.

She sighed as she lay on a rock just outside field they were currently training at. She watched them working on a new skill to increase their control. They were working sending a small blade of wind just by swinging their tail. Though it was slow going they were still getting it down. She honestly wondered why she had been picked for this assignment, though her dad had explained it a few times before now.

Hearing the sigh Naruto came over her tail moving behind her back and forth slowly. "Is something wrong Temari?"

"No not really just so bored being here. Your village… it is just to calm for my liking, there is almost nothing has to be done just to live from day to day." Temari said sitting up and looking at Naruto.

"To a visitor, I would agree with you," Haku said from as she came over, "But stay here long enough and you will find some pretty interesting things. I can image once you have been here for a while longer then you will grow to like it."

"Yeah, assuming my brother is not found soon," Temari said letting out another sigh.

"Worried about Gaara?" Tenten asked finally coming over.

"Yes and no. He is my brother, but he never really acted like it. And well as you have seen he can normally take care of himself," Temari said looking away off into the distance.

"Do you think he would become a missing ninja then?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Possibly, but I am not sure. I hope not," Temari said sighing, "Anyway since you are asking me some questions can I ask you some as well?"

"Sure," Naruto said sitting down.

"Well for one, why are you so… different? Is it a bloodline, or some Justu or seal gone wrong?" Temari asked quite bluntly.

Naruto blinked, "Well… to be honest it is none of those. It was something that went wrong on a mission. My old team was on a C-rank Mission guard mission. But we also had a D rank side mission to check out a crash site of a space object."

"A meteor," Temari asked.

"No, some sort of ship; at least from what I could tell when I was investigating it. Once I had entered the craft, though by accident, I noticed it seemed more like an escape vessel. But in it the only thing I really noticed about it was a broke tube covered in some kind of slime. I soon left the craft, but I landed on the ground I heard something. Thanks to year of training against attacks I was on guard but noticed nothing at all." Naruto said thinking back for a few moments.

"Let me guess you did the basic mistake and let your guard down. And got by what ever made that sound," Temari said, causing both Tenten and Haku to laugh a little.

"Yep she did," Tenten said remembering what Naruto had told her back then.

"Yeah, fine I made the dumb move. Either way the creature attacked me lunging for my face, it then latched onto me and lay something inside me. Thanks to a friend of mine the creature did not hatch and kill when it moved to escape my body. But as you can see the results were less than human," Naruto said her tail moving about and around.

"Just how much did you change?" Temari asked.

"Well, I think it would be easier to show you a picture of my old body than tell you. Otherwise you would not believe it, though even then I doubt you will believe us." Naruto said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well that explains you, but what about your teammates, and from what I have seen your sensei?" Temari asked.

Naruto blushed and looked away, "That… is something I rather not tell you."

"Why not," Temari asked confused as she noticed the blush, "It cannot be that bad can it?"

"Depends on your point of view of weird and bad," Haku said shifting a little bit looking away.

"Okay then," Temari said, "Well get back to work."

Naruto and her team nodded getting back to work. They had answered Temari's question but some of the answers left her with more questions.

Mean while in another part of the town the Hokage was meeting with Veronica. She had only just shown up a day ago looking slightly tired out but without an injury. Looking up at the female demon he asked how her mission went.

"Not the best to be honest, but I was to convince them of who I was in the end," Veronica said with a slight smile.

The Hokage nodded, "Good to hear. Might I ask where they are?"

"Currently they are at Naruto's house. Though I would like to request a house of my own if possible," Veronica said pulling up a chair to sit down in.

"As you wish come to me tomorrow and I will have a house all ready for you. Are you going to continue training Naruto and her team till Anko is done with the captured Ninja from the war?" The Hokage asked pulling out some papers for Veronica to sign.

"For now yes I could, though the lessons might be harder for them than before," Veronica said as the Hokage handed her over the papers.

"Just sign these and I will get you your keys as soon as possible, and what do you mean harder?" he said then asked looking at the demon.

Veronica did not reply right away as she carefully read over the papers making sure it was not some sort of trap. When she finished she looked up again, "To be honest the twins will be tagging along with me and well…"

"Well?"

"It would be easier to say they will be putting them through the paces more than I will, anyway might I ask why you have the option for me to become a ninja of the village?" Veronica asked pointing out the part in the papers.

"Simple to be honest, that way I can pay you for services rendered. And it would be easier for me to either get or commissioned a house built since it is for a ninja not a normal person," The Hokage said lightly glancing at the papers.

"In short it is a way to cut through down the paper work and get things done faster. And gain a person who can defend the village if need be," Veronica said, "You're lazy but smart."

"Thank you, I just hope I don't have to deal with this job much longer. I am truly getting to old for this kind of work. Either way Sign and date the paper and I will get to work on getting you a house." The Hokage said handing her over a pen. Veronica carefully looked it over again just to make sure again there were no hidden tricks before signing it.

The Hokage smiled and checked the papers before calling in a ninja as Veronica left, "Get me Naruto's team. I have a new mission for them. Bring Temari and Anko as well."

"As you wish sir," The ninja said before vanishing. The Hokage pulled out a mission paper that he needed someone to cover. And it would be the mission that would give Naruto's team a chance to prove themselves as Chuunin of the Leaf. As well as giving Veronica time to settle into her new home while they were gone.

Walking over to the window he noticed were the gates were being fully rebuilt. Sighing he could not help but feel a dark time was ahead after the long years of peace that had known. Shaking his head rid himself of that thought. After all just because it could happen did not mean it would.

* * *

( Howdy Espo here.

I would like to let you know i plan on taking a three or four week break after i update my next 2 storys. During this break i will be going through all my storys and proofing them from chapter one till now. A total of will be around 115 chapters.

Some stories, though not this one, will be possibly rewritten.

Also as to answer peoples questions on some things i have been asked.

1. I have a new beta. Though how so he will proof all my stories i am not sure.

2. As to a pairing. I do not plan on anyone, the hive system does not need it. Though it might still happen.

If i missed any questions let me know and i will answer them in the next chapter.

Please reveiw and see you all later. )


	24. Chapter 24

(Howdy all Espo here.

As you can see I am writing again. I will be working my hardest to pump out some new chapters, since the proof reading took way longer than I had thought. You can blame festive times, my own laziness, work, and sickness.

As it is I am back and I will be uploading all fully proof read chapters soon to the stories they belong and will post proof read in any stories that are as such.

I also plan on bring in 4 new stories. One will be a small one to three chapter story. The others will be full fledged Fanfictions.

Sorry again for taking so long and please enjoy, and please review.

Espo )

* * *

Chapter 24

Naruto sighed as she paced slowly around the main cabin of the boat. She in all honesty was rather bored for an A-rank mission. A mission which the Hokage felt would be a good idea to send not one but two teams along. Granted it was a princess in hiding, and they were returning her to her rightful place as the ruler in place of her uncle. But still it was rather boring.

The princess, Yukie Fujikaze, had take up life as an actor which was how her loyal guard, and assistant Sandayu was planning on getting her into the Land of Snow. For the current set of films she had been in was drawing to a close the Director wanted a great place to shot the final great battle scene. Sandayu had pointed out that spring in the Land of snow was something truly to see, and as such had got the whole film crew to get a boat out.

But still even then Naruto felt her team would have been more than enough with Anko there with them. Or just Kakashi's and Guy's team who had joined them as well, there was no need for the both of the teams to be deployed out at once. But the Hokage had said that Sandayu had requested for extra protection outside the normal.

As such they were doing more work than normal to make sure their charge staied safe. Patrolling the boat and double checking the area around them for any possible enemies. But at two in the morning it was getting to be rather old. As she finished was probably close to her one hundredth time going around the cabin Haku stopped her.

Naruto yawned as Haku spoke, "bored from being out here all night?"

"You could say that," Naruto said her tail moving about lazily as she looked around the boat for any signs of other enemy ninja or forces.

"Considering even I am bored, I am pretty sure your well beyond bored," Haku said with a light laughed.

Naruto rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it Haku. I am not that bad."

"Yes you are," Haku said smirking playfully, "If you or Anko have nothing to do for then a minute your bored. If anything longer than ten minutes you basically come up with something to do to keep from being bored. It has now been about two hours that you have been pacing around the cabin."

"And?" Naruto asked.

"What did you come up with all that pacing," Haku asked smirking lightly.

"Okay fine so I started measuring everything with paces, I get your point. But I cannot help it this is so boring," Naruto said drawing out her words at the end to make sure her point was clear.

"You could always be practicing you know. Temari may have not been able to come with us, but that did not mean that we should stop training she said," Haku said as Tenten made her way up onto the main deck and came over.

Naruto yawned as Tenten gave them the all clear down below still. Tenten noticed this yawn and pulled out her sharpener and began to work on some of her throwing weapons to pass time as they stood looking out into the night around the ship. And this was how the next hour passed before Anko came up out of the cabins from below deck with Guy's team. Naruto looked over at them tossing one of Tenten's throwing stars from one hand to the other and catching it by one of the points before tossing it back again.

Anko seeing this shook her head as she spoke up, "Okay we are off duty till the morning come on let's get some rest while we still can."

Naruto would have leapt for joy if she had not been so bored, and surprising not even feeling the slightest bit sleepy in spite of the time. But it was going to be an end to the boredom and as such she was soon in her bed curled up her tail wrapped around her body. Next to her, her teammates curled up as well and were soon asleep. Anko though stood outside the door needing to talk with Kakashi before she went to bed.

As Kakashi walked by on his rounds walking the lower part of the ship for any signs of problems she stopped him saying, "Kakashi I need a word with you."

"Sure, but walk with me," Kakashi said lazily as he kept walking along.

Anko falling into step beside him spoke up, "It is about Sasuke."

"What about him," Kakashi asked lightly.

"He has been watching my sisters and me rather closely, and I don't like the look in his eyes. I am not one to normally worry as you know. But I don't think what he has going through that mind of his is any good for getting along with our team or his future health," Anko said.

"Are you saying he might make a move on one of you," Kakashi asked.

"I am not fully sure, but I am requesting you keep a close eye on him. I am willing to hold back some if he should try something stupid, but I cannot say the same for the girls," Anko said looking over at Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped and sighed, "I understand and will make sure he keeps himself in line. Though I am not fully sure what he would try. He knows many of your skills are something he cannot use or gain. And a clan marriage contract would be useless as Naruto would never agree to something like that since she is the head of your new clan."

"I agree, but remember not everyone is rational all the time. Now I think I will be off to bed, it is rather late after all and I expect we should be ready for an early day tomorrow," Anko said hiding a small yawn before she started walking back to her team's room where she soon was asleep.

Kakashi nodded to himself as he went back to his duty of making sure everything stay quiet below deck. He wondering lightly what Sasuke could be thinking, but decided that it was probably nothing major. But as it was he had said he would keep any eye on Sasuke and while he was many things, he would not go back on his word so easily.

The next morning Naruto's team was woken to Guy pounding on the door telling them to get up and onto the deck at once. In less than a minute they were up and on the main deck and saw the reason they had gotten up. It was a large iceberg floating in front of the ship, though if you asked anyone it more like a large island than an iceberg. Naruto as well as Haku thought it was rather bad reason for them having to get up. The Director thought otherwise as he saw it as the film gods smiling down on them with the perfect location for some of the fighting scenes in the film.

Naruto sighed as she sat down on a extra case a couple minutes later after the ship hand docked and the film crew unpacked their things. She looked around before asking, "Are we really doing this?"

"As much as I hate to admit the director has a good point this iceberg has some great places for location shooting. But somehow this place seem like a set up," Kakashi said coming over looking a little tired.

"Why is that Kakashi-sensei," Tenten asked.

"I have been to the land of snow before and even at the coldest time of the years icebergs never got even close to this big before. To be honest the only way for one to get this big would be for it to be manmade." Kakashi said glancing about.

"Yes but what would be the point of making an iceberg this big then set it adrift without anyone on it," Haku asked.

"That is just the thing I am not sure we are truly alone here, but then again I have not been to the land of snow in over ten years so this berg might be something that was naturally made," Kakashi said.

"Are you sensing something?" Anko asked at once glancing about as well for locations someone could be hiding.

"No, but I still feel we should be on our guard," Kakashi said moving over to the director to keep a watch from there.

Naruto nodded, looking about but like the rest of them she only saw snow and ice. No caves or anything anyone could really be hiding in or behind. Expect maybe under the snow itself there was no really good place to hide as guy had already check behind the huge mountain of snow and ice that made up the center of the island. Signing Naruto drew her tail in under her cloak so she was kept fully warm as the movie crew finished setting up.

Part way through the first scene of the day an explosion accrued as Kakashi stepped into the shot and threw a Kunai with an explosive tag connected to it. At once everyone looked to see where Kakashi had thrown his blade and saw rising from the smoke a ninja that had been hiding in the Ice.

The ninja looked over the group with a knowing smirk calling out, "Well Kakashi just as sharp as ever I see."

"You," Kakashi breathed as two other ninja rose from the snow on either side of the ground. One female with pink hair much like Sasuke while the other had black hair and a much larger build then most. Like the first they all seemed to wearing some gray and blue suit.

"Oh yes it is my Kakashi, I must thank you for bring Princess Yukie to use, though I might ask does she have the Hex Crystal?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Does not matter, but I will see to it that we end you here," Kakashi said before looking at his team and Naruto's team, "Defend the crew I have him. Take care of the other two."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Naruto yawned as they pulled into the main port for the Land of Snow. She noticed the director of the film talking with his crew and could not help but laugh a little. Even after the director and his crew had found out that Sandayu had basically tricked them into heading out to the Land of Snow, they were still willing to help, and the director even thought it would make an even better picture then the movie they had been planning. Though, they were still going to shot the first one anyway. It probably helped that Kakashi pointed out that since Doto, Koyuki, uncle now knew about them escape was not an option for anyone.

Naruto smiled as Anko walked over looking rather happy after being able to fight a little. Even if the fight had ended rather suddenly when Kakashi had copied a Justu causing a giant whale made of ice to crush the iceberg they had been on. In the confusion everyone escaped and they were able to out run the ninja. Though how, everyone of the group from the leaf was unsure.

As they finally came into port and fully docked the group on the boat became busy. The director was left the boat at once and looked about to get a feel for the land. In the mean time the rest of the crew was working unloading the things from the ship.

Naruto yawned again calling down to Sandayu as he left a transport, "So where do we head from here?"

"Once we are all packed onto the snow cats we will head up into the mountains. My home town is located there with the rest of the few loyal warriors that still remained alive and well trained," Sandayu said.

"Will we be doing any main movie shots, before we get there?" Naruto asked her tail moving about as she jumped down from the boat to the dock wanting to be off the boat.

"A few, this land like the Iceberg offered a lot of good places to shot, even with all the snow," Sandayu said smiling.

"I see. Any good places for ambush along these routes we will be taking," Naruto asked.

"Yep," Sandayu said with a small shrug.

Naruto nodded as Sandayu moved over to talk with the director. The possibility of an ambush was not the something any ninja liked, but at least they knew it was more than likely. In the mean time Kakashi and Guy showed up with their time while the rest of Naruto's team came over.

"Well it looks like we will have to change up our strategy. If we wish to combat this enemy effectively, at least if they are planning for any style of hit and run tactics," Anko said.

"Agreed, what is your plan," Kakashi asked.

"Well we know Koyuki will run away if she gets a chance, at least from what we have seen of her. So I would like one of use three to be guarding her directly at all times," Anko said pointing to Guy, Kakashi, and herself.

"Seems logical," Guy said nodding.

"Then the Genin each ride in a different transport. That way we have as many as the crew guarded as possible," Anko said finishing the first part of the plan.

Naruto nodded as did the rest of the genin in the group, "Okay."

"And what happens once we get to the town?" Kakashi asked.

"We will decide how to guard against attacks once we get there," Anko answered.

"Okay then everyone to your transports and let's get ready to move out," Kakashi said.

Everyone soon picked a Snow Cat Transport to take. Kakashi's and Guy's team took the lead transports, while Anko's team to the rear ones. Koyuki on person transport was in the center, with Anko keeping person watch till the night. Guy and Kakashi took the front and rear most transport as the main guards.

As they travelled Naruto's grouped used the mental link to listen to the talk going on inside the other transports. There was not much for them to talk about among themselves. One thing they learned was the actors, or that at least something Anko noticed, was they could be better spies then a ninja could. As with a little makeup they could be anyone, and lie their way through anything. Something Naruto took note of as did Tenten as they listened in on the talk; they were traveling along the route of an old railroad route.

Sandayu explained that it had been built many years back during some of the warmest years on record. It was kept running till Doto had taken over, by running chakra through the rails to keep the tracks clean of ice and snow. And as such became a major trade route within the land of snow. But now without someone to supply the chakra needed to keep the rails clear it was now buried a foot or so under snow and ice.

"So why did Doto not keep it up and running if it was such a major trade route," Tenten asked since Sandayu was in her transport.

"No clue, maybe he did not see a use in it. Or it was too costly to keep running at the time, or the people who helped keep the train running might have fled the country. There are a fair number of possibilities to be honest," Sandayu answered.

Soon, though, the group of snow cats came to a stop outside a large ice and stone tunnel that led through the mountain. This was the first stop for some quick film shots as the cave on this side of the tunnel was covered in enough snow and ice to make it look all natural. Naruto and her team quickly moved to survey the area for anything that could lead to a trap or ambush.

Finding nothing they signaled the all clear as the film crew went to work getting the shots set up that they needed. As Anko and her team returned, Naruto noticed that someone was watching them rather closely. Sasuke was watching her team with almost annoying levels of attention. Though, Sasuke did look away when he noticing Naruto had noticed him.

Naruto shrugged it off for now and turned her attention to the filming. Koyuki, Naruto had to admit was good. Even if Koyuki hated being here she was giving her all every time the camera was on her. Not missing a line or cue. Naruto almost laughed a little when a thought from Tenten found its way to Naruto, wondering if this was really the same person that tried to run away and was depressing most of the time.

As the film crew started on other scenes though, Naruto's attention started to wander as she looked out over the landscape. She had never been to place that was snow covered as this, nor had she ever been to a place with trees like these before. Sure Naruto had seen a pine tree before, but that was because a traveling salesman had brought them in his wagon. But to actually see them and just how big they could get was something else as many of them easily rivaled all but the tallest trees that were in and around the Leaf Village.

"Naruto time to go," Kakashi yelled up to her an half hour later.

Naruto blinked and realized everything had already been packed away and everyone was already nearly all loaded up into their transports. She blinked slightly confused were the time had gone. Or for that matter how had she not noticed it had passed so quickly. Walking down she was soon on the ground and over by Kakashi.

"Sorry about that Kakashi just got lost in thought it all," Naruto said with a smile as she got into the transport.

Kakashi nodded and got into his. Naruto yawned as she thought back to her zoning out like that. That was very, very abnormal for her. She never got lost in thought, at least she never used to. It was something that had changed about her after she became the unofficial leader of their group. As she looked around the landscape she would start zoning out at times. She was not sure if it was because she was bored, or if it was something else.

Watching as the tunnel moved by Naruto felt warmth grow inside her. Giving Naruto, her first real clue that these episodes of zoning out when she was looking over the landscape might not be normal. She shivered from the feeling wondering what was causing it. Naruto took a deep breath and brought her mind back into focus. As she brought in the others from her hive… team for a talk.

'Anko I think I am changing again,' Naruto said through the link.

'Why is that,' Anko asked.

'These caves are triggering some weird feeling in my body,' Naruto said, 'I think the Xenomorph's memories are awakening.'

'How? Why?' Anko asked slight worried at what this could possibly mean.

'These caves have the look and feel to them very much like that of a Xenomorph Hive,' Naruto explained sighing.

'I see, do you think this will cause you to reform into a Xenomorph Queen or change more?' Haku asked.

'It is hard to tell what will happen, but best bet is to get home and soon. I rather not cause an international incident by having Koyuki becoming part of the hive, or worse," Naruto said getting up from her spot at the back of the transport to one of the few open window seats.

'Okay agreed, if we must we can also let Kakashi know that we must leave, and return to the village if you think it will be getting to hard to control it,' Anko said.

'Agreed,' was the agreement from all rest of the team.

Naruto sighed and curled up with her knees against her chest, her tail and arms wrapped around herself. She was not sure why it was happening but it seemed her form might change again, she just hoped it would not actually happen. She smiled as they finally left the tunnel as her body calmed down. As they pulled out of the tunnel the camera group disembarked and started set up their things Anko froze.

Anko looked around before saying, "I feel a lot of chakra around us."

Naruto moved towards Anko but tripped as the ice rapidly melted under her feet. Looking down she noticed that the rails were appearing were the ice and snow was melting. Naruto's eyes followed the track towards the tunnel and sighed, "The enemy is coming. I am sure of it."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kakashi's team had attacked the train's engine after it appeared; bring it quickly to a halt. At once Anko's team set to work on removing the Ninja and body guard where in rather large numbers on the roofs. This fight had been rather easy as the ninja and body guards seemed to lack any true skill. Soon there was only a select few left, Doto's elite guard. These three as well as Doto were proving to be a slight challenge even for Guy as the three worked very well as a team, and Doto was built a lot like a tank with the armor he was wearing.

Naruto called the others to jump apart and regroup, signaling the other team to do so as well. Kakashi and Guy landed by Anko looking a little annoyed. Sasuke, Neji, and Lee showed up as well, each of them keeping an eye on the enemy group as they regrouped as well.

"That Chakra Armor, it even helps to soften Taijutsu blows," Guy said, looking over at the enemy group.

"And Doto is no push over either," Kakashi pointed.

"So Guy-sensei what is our next move," Lee asked.

"We simply need to beat them down, and make sure the Princess is safe," Anko said.

"Is it just me or does something feel weird about this," Naruto asked, looking over at the other group.

"Why do you say that," Kakashi asked, not taking his eyes off their opponents.

"Well mainly because they are not attacking, but rather seem to be waiting for something as none of them are talking," Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi blinked as he realized this was actually true none of the opposing forces where making a move to attack. He only had a few moments to think about this before a loud bang, as if a cannon had gone off, was heard echoing. Kakashi realized that was what they were waiting for and yelled for everyone to retreat. Not a second after that had moved and something landed and exploded right where they had all been standing. Kakashi looked around trying to locate the source of the blasted, it was not hard when as a large air ship came into view landing, many of its cannons focus towards the Leaf Ninja. Quickly they moved to a safer range as to avoid being shot at.

Naruto growled out in annoyance, before calling out to the others of her team, "Use wind chakra and we should be able to break the balloon keeping it that ship afloat."

"Right," the others yelled back, as they focused on their own chakra, getting ready for a wind jutsu strike.

Anko on the other hand kept retreating till she was standing by Sandayu and Princes Koyuki. Sandayu had a sword out and looked ready to die if need be. He had said that the warriors that were still loyal to Koyuki would be there to help soon. Anko was not honestly sure what help this other warriors would be against an air ship, but she was not about to turn down possible help.

"Sandayu once Doto is defeated or dead, how sure are you that Koyuki will be able to lead the Land of Snow," Anko asked.

"I can lead it just fine, but I don't want to. I did not want to even come here," Koyuki said, glaring at Sandayu.

"You agreed to come," Sandayu pointed out.

"Yes I know," Koyuki said glaring.

Anko rolled her eyes as Naruto, Tenten, and Haku released their jutsu on the balloon. These attacks hit the balloon, cutting clean throw it, causing large tears to form. The ship which had been started to take off came crashing to the ground, sending up a small cloud of snow around it, blocking it from view for a few seconds. Guy and Kakashi with their team rushed forward to attack. Sasuke, Lee, and Neji worked on the crew, stopping any more possible cannon strikes.

Kakashi on the other hand directly engaged the main three ninja commanders at Doto's command. He was finding it rather hard as the leader of these three, Nadare Roga, had fought Kakashi once before ten years back. And thanks to this previous fight; Nadare had a few ideas as to counter Kakashi's own skill. Guy on the other hand was going to deal with Doto directly. The fight with Doto did not last long though; Guys own strength, speed, and skill well surpassed Doto's own, and even with Doto's own skills letting him take a few hits his armor was not enough. As such Guy was soon helping Kakashi deal with the last of the elite ninja Doto had.

It had only taken a few minutes, but by the end Doto, and his ninja were defeated. The Mission Sandayu had hired them for was completed almost completed. In the weeks that would follow in the country, Sandayu worked closely with Koyuki as they began to rebuild the country's economy. Kakashi's and Guy, as well as their team, would stay during this time completing the rest of the mission. While Anko's team, on the other hand, made their way quickly back to the Leaf Village. Naruto's weird feelings had grown over the last few days, and no one wanted to risk an international incident.

Within three days they were happy to see the Leaf Village gates rising up before them. Anko and her team had only stopped to rest as needed, to make it in such a short time. Naruto was looking rather tired, which was a rather big surprise considering her normal and seemingly limitless energy. Anko kept them going till they were finally at the Hokage's office and standing before him.

The Hokage smiled seeing them but also looked slightly confused as well. Anko's team and Kakashi's team were not due back for at least another two, or three weeks. Yet here Anko's team was before him, looking rather tired, and with no sign of Kakashi's team to be seen. None one in this group looked hurt either though Naruto looked rather tired, which might have suggested an ambush.

"Anko, might I ask why you team is back so soon," The Hokage asked, wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on quickly.

"We have had an issue forcing our swift return while Kakashi and his team remained behind. The mission has for the most part been completed, Kakashi and the others are only staying back mostly out of formality." Anko explained.

"What would this issue be," The Hokage asked.

"Well it seems my body might be getting ready for another change," Naruto said, before promptly fainting on the spot.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello again to all.

Well I have good and bad news.

First some stuff you would like to know.

I have recovered a few stories fully.

The Dragon Tailed Fox  
Moon Magic  
Fairy Ninja  
Dragon's Magic  
Dark Secrets

Stories I need to reproof and once again send to my beta.  
XenoFox  
Pokémon Ninja  
Hermony Cat

I have also Regained much of my music, pics, and video's

The bad news

As you noticed I need to reproof read three stories. Before they head over to my beta. My computer seems to have taken a hit when everything went down and is not working at the top of its game. And my car is in a lot worse shape than I though.

So depending on what happens I will be out a computer and a car for a while.

Good news.

I might be getting a computer or laptop from my mom, who is thinking about getting a new one. The computer is in good shape, and works amazing better than mind currently.

Also I might be getting my younger brothers car, which is also working, even if it is not in the best of shape. it is better than nothing.

So as of now these stories shall be continued:

The Dragon Tailed Fox  
Moon Magic  
Fairy Ninja  
Dragon's Magic  
Dark Secrets

While these are on a short hold while I do some proofing for them, again.

Pokémon Ninja  
Harmony Cat  
XenoFox

Lastly I thank everyone for their well wishes, and support. It helped a lot.

Espo

PS. I am working on two story ideas.

Changer Ch 1-5 was written now 1 is only here.

And a currently unnamed story, both I wish to make into books.

If anyone is willing to help send a PM and I will get into contact with you.

All are Transformation based stories.

Oh one last thing, I have three more stores for fanfiction in the works, one a one shot, another for Naruto/MLP, and lastly a Digimon/naruto idea. Hope to get them out soon bye


End file.
